A Beautiful Monster
by Kainna15
Summary: Anika, raised by both Bellatrix and Voldemort, has a problem. She doesn't agree with their opinions and ideas. So, when faced with an opportunity to leave, she does and goes straight to teaching at Hogwarts, with Professor Snape. Will be rated M later. (Hiatus)
1. How it all started

He was getting old, and immortality seemed too far in the future to grasp. He needed insurance so to speak. He needed to be assured that if he were to ever be gone from the world, his ideas, his opinions, his way of life was secure and would continue on till all of his ambitions, his wishes, were fulfilled. He needs a heir. Or heiress, the sex of the child did not bother him, what only mattered was that there would be someone out there that can take over his "career" so to speak. Now all he needed is a woman to bear his child, a woman that, combined with his genes, would make a powerful child. Bella Lestrange was already obsessed with him and would surely help raise a child that followed his opinions on the wizarding world and on the _muggles._ Even while thinking of them he had to sneer at their title. Plus, he loved the way she tortured her victims and that wonderful trait will surely be passed down to the child if he had anything to say about it.

"My dear Bella, come to your master." He said grinning as her eyes flew to him and seemed even brighter when called to his side. She bowed respectfully and looked up at him with adoration shining brightly through her eyes. He smiled evilly; the only smiled which seemed to ever grace his face.

"Sire?" she asked her eyes wide with anticipation at his next request, whatever he asked of her, she would comply without a second thought.

"I need a heir, someone to take my position if ever I were to perish. You can provide me with one." He said with malicious smile. Her eyes got even bigger, if possible. She nodded, unable to form words and a smile of pure joy graced her features. "Tonight my heir shall be made and soon will grow into a feared leader." He smirked, thinking of the future. Bella, however, was still in shock and couldn't seem now to form thoughts. In her own twisted mind, this seemed to be the best moment of her life and tonight she might die of happiness. She thought he cared for her, how wrong her mind twisted things.

That night, he did his deed putting as little affection as he could while the process was in its making. However, that did not matter to Bella, every touch made her mind twirl in disbelief and her stomach erupt in pleasure despite his grim features and sneer every time she uttered a noise. As soon as the process was done he left without another word, only consulting her the next morning about the future child.

"You, Bella, shall be taking care of the child for the first 5 years of its life. Teaching it our ways and raising it to our beliefs. I will visit on the days I can, but it will be mostly in your care. Teach it to be a cold killer, to only have happiness when its enemies are died. Whether the child is male or female it will be beautiful, most beautiful people are cunning since others are at awe with their looks. It would be better if female since many would underestimate her, and those are the ones which will be sorry." He grinned at the image of his future child taking out his enemies with just a flick of its wand, no not even a flick of a finger. That's how powerful it will be.

"And after it turns 5?" She asked anxiously, already getting attached to _their_ child. He looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Training of course, extensive training, by age ten I hope it will have already learned all the curses we know. This child will be the perfect killing machine; no, the perfect monster. "

Bellatrix had her child with no problems, and she was beautiful. By age 4 she was already a heartbreaker, with long straight black hair and crystal clear blue eyes that seemed to pierce through anyone she looked at. Bella named her Anika, which means beautiful and her name really did suit her.

"Momma, why don't we just use dementors as our own weapon? If they are always confined in Azkaban they surely must get sick of the already hopeless souls there, and we could bribe them to work for us saying that there are far more souls out there to destroy." Anika asked confused on why this didn't already happen. Bella's eyes shone with pride as she looked down at her daughter, already planning the demise of others at age 5.

"We don't need them yet, perhaps in the future if things were ever to go astray. However, that was a wonderful thought indeed; next time your father comes to visit you should surely tell him your grand idea." She said as she brushed her daughter's hair.

"No need I've already heard it." A voice said from the shadows of the room and Voldemort stepped out of them. He looked down at the two, Bellatrix doing as she promised and keeping her beautiful while also educating her in their ways. Anika, having a thick book that most ten year olds would have trouble reading, was leaning against her mother's side and having no problem reading and analyzing the text before her. However, as much as it looked in Voldemort's eyes, as well as Bellatrix's, Anika was not fully brainwashed in their ways, Bella gave her one thing that defended herself against them. Besides teaching her legilimency and occlumency, she also gave her books that were teaching her about muggles. Bella found no wrong in this since she even thinks one should know the enemy. However, by giving her unbiased books about muggles, Anika has also formed an unbiased opinion on them as well. One she hides well against her mother and father, especially him.

"Well then, let's see how well you've trained her so far shall we?" He asked as Anika raised her head and looked straight into his eyes. He smirked, she was fierce and already challenging him. They both couldn't help but think how fun this will be.


	2. Dueling

"Did you make food Bella?" Voldemort asked suddenly, breaking the staring contest between himself and Anika. Bellatrix quickly stood up her eyes widened with surprise.

"You're staying for dinner?" She asked, her excitement growing with every word she uttered. She couldn't help but imagine the way it would be like, her first dinner as a family! Her growing bubble of excitement almost burst when Voldemort nodded his head, indicating he was indeed staying for dinner. She quickly went into the kitchen, banging dishes and pots as she went, to start the perfect dinner.

Voldemort kneeled in front of Anika, his eyes bore into her own. He was amused when his vicious stare didn't even faze her. Pleased that she has past his first test so far, the test being if she was as unafraid of him as could be. He moved onto the next test and preformed legilimency on her, without even a fair warning first. He got in for a moment, only seeing himself through her eyes, seeing as she really wasn't thinking of anything, before she pushed him out so suddenly and forcefully that he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Ok, now he wasn't so amused; however, he was impressed.

"When did Bella teach you that?" He asked interested in finding out when she really did start training and how much more she should have to go through. She looked at him, really looked at him. Noticing the glint of evil in his eyes as he spoke and can easily tell his was obsessed with power, obsessed with hurting people. She spoke slowly, watching her words in case she was to utter something he didn't want to hear.

"I think a year or two ago. I'm not exactly sure when. But, she does make me practice usually every day to make sure I don't get rusty." Anika said, hoping that that was what he was looking for. It seemed to be since he nodded in approval and moved onto his next test based on knowledge.

"So, tell me. What do you know about Salazar Slytherin?" He asked, knowing it was an easy subject since she must have learned about him. She looked at him, since she had turned her attention back to the book, with such a confused expression on her face that Voldemort himself almost laughed at.

"Yeah, cause that's a tough one. You really couldn't think of a harder question?" She asked, feeling as if that question was insulting her intelligence. He simply motioned for her to continue, while also making a note that she seemed to be sarcastic at times. She sighed and thought about all she knew about that despicable man. "Well, he was obviously founder of the Slytherin house, also despised Gryffindor, which seems to be why both houses dislike each other from a feud between the founders, and he also was a parsletongue. Which, parsletongues, seem to be only descended from Slytherin or from someone equally evil or powerful in the dark arts." She said hopping that was the answer he was looking for. He nodded, pleased with the answer and moved on to the next portion of the test.

"Dinner!" Bellatrix interrupted before he could proceed. He glared at her quickly, but finding this to be actually in his favor he let her lead him into the dining room to sit down for dinner. Anika followed behind and, sitting at her usual sit next to her mother, couldn't help but to watch this evil man called her father. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though she couldn't imagine why. He himself seemed to be thinking of a joke, for his vicious smile never left his face for a minute. The dinner started without another word as they took a decent amount for their plates and slowly started eating. Anika, because she was wary of the intentions Voldemort could possibly have, Voldemort because he was going to perform his next test, and Bellatrix simply because she wanted this moment to last forever.

"Pass the butter dear." Bellatrix ordered Anika. She complied and Voldemort took this opportunity for his test. Once Anika's hand went for the butter he took his knife and quickly tried to stab her hand. Anika, however, had other plans and moved her hand to the left just as his knife came down, but before it can latch itself into the table Anika moved her hand and knocked the knife out of his hand, grabbed it, and tossed it to the side. She then grabbed the butter again and gave it to Bellatrix as if nothing had happened.

"Fast reflexes. You have taught her more then I had hoped for." He admitted looking at Bellatrix. She colored from his compliment and just smiled at him.

"She's the one that wanted to learn, she's so eager to learn. I couldn't help but to train her a bit myself." She said grinning as pride erupted from her eyes as she gazed down at her daughter. Voldemort looked at her as well, and he saw the powerful leader she was going to grow up to be.

"I'm going to take her away now." Voldemort announced after dinner to the two females. One, Bellatrix, dropped the plate she was holding and the other, Anika, simply looked up at him in wonder.

"But what am I going to do; I'm her mother why can't I continue to train her?" Bella demanded, her voice rising with every word that passed causing Voldemort to sneer. He turned towards her and waved his wand sending a powerful crucio curse at her. She collapsed to the ground withering in pain.

"Do you dare disobey me? Making you a mother has weaken you, I need my old destructive Bella back so; you are not to see Anika again until she is done with her training. Understood?" He asked and stopped the curse; she breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at her master, the adoration for him back into her eyes.

"I understand master; I apologize for my disobedience I do not know what came over me." She admitted shamefully and backed away from him not daring to look into his eyes. He smiled and turned towards the girl, expecting her to have fear in her eyes, perhaps even tears. Yet, when he looked at her, she had nothing but empty piercing blue eyes. He couldn't help but to be pleased with Bella's results, even though she did act out against him.

"Come Anika, time for you to get a wand." He glanced towards Bellatrix and glared at her. "It is also time for you to get back to work. Go find one of the Malfoys they are sure to have something for you to do." He said and quickly apparated out of the hellhole they called a house and into his house he called home. However, the same couldn't be said for Anika, in fact, it could be quite opposite.

Anika"s POV

He looked at me, as if I was something special, something that was grand. However, I could only look at him and see an evil man. Yet, I doubt I could do anything about it, although my intelligence was twice what it should be there is only so much a 5 year old could do, except to comply with what he asked for.

"Go ahead, pick one and just flick your wrist. You'll know if it is right for you." Voldemort said and motioned to the table where about 10 wands were. I walked over to the table and decided to just try the first one, I picked it up yet it seemed to be too long. I didn't like how if felt in my hand but I did what he asked and flicked my wrist making the wand twirl slightly. A bookcase broke next to me making it spill all its contents onto the ground. Voldemort simply flicked his own wand and put all the books back.

"Try another one my dear." He said appearing far more excited than I was. I put back the wand and went to the next one which seemed gnarled and too short for my liking yet I tried it anyways. Except this time, the bookcase erupted into flames, making the room much hotter than it should be. Again, he flicked his wrist and the bookcase returned to its original form.

"Don't just pick one to get it over with; although the wand picks the owner, the owner also needs to like the wand. Look for one that you perhaps think looks better than all the rest." He instructed and again motioned towards the wands. I looked at them this time and noticed the one second to last. It was medium length and looked like an ordinary stick besides for the fact it had a twisted root along the length of it. I picked it up and felt a surge of power go through me. Voldemort's eyes widen and watched eagerly as I flicked my wrist, causing a nearby broken window to be repaired.

"Wonderful, now you shall immediately start your training." He stated and motioned for me to go through the nearby door and step into my destiny.

I was twelve years when I first met Severus Snape. I had just again beaten Lucious Malfoy at a duel and needed a new person to duel since I knew all of his tricks. Severus, a new recruit that showed much promise, as my father kept saying, stepped up to duel. The first thing that I noticed was he was only about 7 years older than me, then I noticed his greasy hair, and then his long nose, but the last thing that I noticed was what had kept me enchanted all through the duel and ultimately lead me to my defeat. His eyes, they were cold and seemed to pierce through my own. They were completely like my own, except his held more depression than I could have ever had. But that was the first time I had ever met anybody near enough like me to perhaps understand me, and I was completely under his spell.

So, as usual, my father made me duel with him every day, and every day I lost. Not because I was unable to beat him, but because I wanted him to stick around longer. Once I beat him, he will be gone within a week, off to do some other duty my father wanted to be done. That strategy worked until my father got so angry and annoyed of my loosing he preformed the crucio curse on me, the first time ever, and it was terrible. I had to beat him the next time or I would suffer again as I did before. So I did, after 2 months of dueling, I beat him within 3 moves, surprising everyone but myself. However, surprising my father was not particularly a good thing.

"I can't help but wonder if the fear of the crucio curse gave you that final push to defeat him, or if you could have simply defeated him all along and was just deceiving all of us." He said looking at me as I felt that familiar push on the barriers of my mind to let him in, however, I would die before I let him in. Since, if I did I would probably die anyways. Right now though, I had to decide what to do, tell the truth or lie, or perhaps, both?

"Master, I was playing with him, I could have defeated him the first duel we had, however, I wanted to practice reading people and he seemed the perfect candidate. I have proven that I am more than capable in defeating someone in a duel, I wanted a new challenge and he was it. It was hard to read him, that's why it took so long. I am sorry for not telling you this sooner, I was afraid of not being allowed to study the behavior of people." I lied right through my teeth; however he didn't seem to notice.

"I would have liked to know about you little plan, however, I can see why you would keep such a thing away from me." He thought for a moment." But that doesn't change that you are still to duel every day, you need to be the best and not just think you are. And, you are not to see Snape again; he has more important work to do then train you." He said and dismissed me. I sighed and bowed respectfully before leaving to my room and that's the last time I saw Snape for 14 years.


	3. Secrets

**14 years later**

"I've been thinking about Severus. You know him of course?" Voldemort addressed me as we sat in his "office" one day. I was now 26 and was one of my father's most trusted servants, along with Snape high up in rank. Although, whether this was anger for having to bare this burden alone or simple jealousy of Snape not having to do anything, he did not HAVE to help Voldemort get back to power after what happened with Harry. No, he didn't have to suffer with his anger of lost power or help him with his quest in getting his body back. Yet, Snape was still his most trusted deatheater.

"Yes I know of him. Why?" I asked slowly, hoping for a fleeting moment of meeting him yet again. Hoping, although sad, that his eyes would be the same as before, the same loneliness that they both have would still be captured in dark black orbs of his. Voldemort smirked and slowly drank some of his fire whiskey.

"Although I trust him completely, I still want some….spying to be done on my spy, to ensure that my trust in him should not be reconsidered. Also, if that proves to be pointless, I would like have another comrade in Hogwarts to watch over that fool of a headmaster, Dumbledore. He needs to be watched consistently, as well as the Potter boy." He said sneering at the name. "So, I am offering you a position at Hogwarts, they need a new literature teacher there anyways, their last one went 'missing'. So, what do you say Anika? You deserve to prove yourself out there in the world for once instead of always being around _daddy_." He said mockingly. However, I took no offense considering I was having difficulty trying not to smile, considering I was just given a chance at freedom. To escape and to be able to leave the one I had to call father for so many years.

"Even though I will miss you so," I paused hoping my words didn't sound too sarcastic, but when he didn't interrupt I continued. "I find myself wanting this position most desperately. Not only to be able to teach literature, since I love reading, but also to finally be able to prove my worth to you, to be able to show you how well I can survive on my own, to make you proud of me." I said, happy that my distain for him didn't show through my false words. He seemed happy enough with my answer as he stroked Nagini thoughtfully.

"I am already exceedingly proud of you; after all you are my beautiful monster." He said referring to that nickname that made me shiver in disgust. I smiled, pretending to be happy with his affection towards me. "I will call a meeting with Severus and make sure he will persuade Dumbledore to let you teach. It would not be too hard, be sure to be ready by the end of the week. Pack everything you will need." He smirked to himself, as if remembering a joke. "To think this will be your first time going to a school that is so prestigious, yet you are more powerful than anyone attending." He chuckled darkly and waved me off to go pack. I happily obliged.

A week later and I was packed and anxious to go. Already have visited Diagon Alley and gotten all the necessities for teaching, I was ready. However, it seemed Severus was not as anxious or as ready as I was seeing as he was 15 minutes late. I growled angrily and checked my watch yet again before I heard the familiar 'pop' of someone apparated near me. I turned around and saw Severus there, looking as if he had spent 15 minutes waiting for me instead of the other way around. He looked relatively the same as before; however, he seemed to be more filled. That is to say, he had grown some muscles over the years and instead of the lanky form he had held before, he now was thicker with more muscles that seemed to finally fill his form. That was not what surprised me though, what surprised me the most was that he still had the same eyes as before. Though that had filled me with happiness, considering that I had the same eyes as well and needed some form a familiarity between us, I couldn't help but to be sad that he didn't seem to change much.

"Are you ready? We are already 15 minutes late as it is." He said looking as impatient as I felt. I sighed and nodding, deciding not to fight back this time and grabbed my bags as well as his waiting arm. He flinched at my touch, but seeing as I have never been to Hogwarts before, he had to suffer my touch for the moment. He checked to make sure I had my bag before apparating to the school that I have always wished I went to.

We appeared outside the school gates, drawing my attention to how big the castle actually was. It was huge, even though we were standing some distance away, and I couldn't help but to stare in awe at the marvelous sight before me.

"Well, if you are done gawking at the school, perhaps we should proceed to actually enter it." Snape said sneering at my 'gawking' as he liked to put it. Although, my mouth was hanging open for those few moments.

"Actually, before we go, I would like to see something first." I said mostly to myself as I looked directly at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously. However, I knew that within seconds that look will change drastically. I closed my eyes briefly and, without any warning, I dove deep into his mind. Performing legilimency on him proved to be a most difficult task, yet not impossible. After a few seconds, his occlumency broke and I was in his mind. I pay no attention to his past, skipping over his year at Hogwarts completely an instead just dove into his thoughts on Voldemort. Instantly, I was filled with such hatred for him that it could have matched my own. That is all I needed to know and I quickly went out of his mind and looked up at his anger filled face. Within a second a wand was pointed to my throat and I was led into the headmaster's office to meet the man I admired most, Dumbledore.

"Sir, I have informed you on who this person is a while ago, have told you why she comes to this school and who her master is. Yet, I have forgotten the most important thing, she is perhaps the most skilled person in legilimency I have ever met and have, sadly, seen my true feelings of Voldemort." Snape said, finishing his ranting about my actions. I sat in front of the headmaster, his eyes watching my every move yet seemed to have a twinkle in his eyes as if he knew more than let on. Dumbledore held up his hand to Snape as he started to rant again about whom I was and how it was imperative to kill me now.

"I understand completely however, I believe that we will gain more knowledge if we let her speak on her actions before we get rid of her." He said looking at me. I let a small smile grace my lips before nodding my thanks. "So, Anika is it? Why did you decide to perform legilimency on Snape?" He asked motioning to Snape, who was now looking angrily at Dumbledore, probably hating the fact that I was going to be able to speak.

"Well simply because I wanted to know who Snape's alliance truly was." Snape scoffed at my obvious answer which earned a glared in his direction before continuing to speak. "I wanted to know since I needed someone who was not following Voldemort as well. I know this may seem hard to accept, considering who my parents are, but despite that I do not follow their opinions about muggles nor do I want to serve under Voldemort anymore. This is why I took this opportunity to be able to come to Hogwarts and teach here. I needed to meet you." I said now looking at Dumbledore. He nodded and was about to speak when Snape started talking.

"So you expect us to believe you, when you have been serving under Voldemort for all of your life, when you're his own child. How can we believe you when the facts are against you?" Snape said looking at me with such hatred that it would have rivaled that of Voldemort's hatred for Harry.

"The same way Dumbledore has believed you despite the amount of year you have served under Voldemort. To not judge me based on my parents or on my past. What I have done should not have anything to do for what I believe in. Don't you guys know what it feels like to be forced to do something yet not be able to stand up for what you believe in? Knowing that it isn't the time to voice your opinions? Well, it's now the perfect time for me to tell the truth, yet it's too late for you guys to believe me, isn't it?" I asked slowly realizing my predicament. Despite the fact that Dumbledore is an understanding person, I doubt he would accept me so easily.

"She is right. We cannot judge her based on her past and who her relations are." Dumbledore said surprising both Snape and I. However, I'm sure that I felt completely different then he did. Snape was about to argue further but was cut off by Dumbledore's hand yet again. "However, I'm afraid we do need some proof of your opinions. So, please, if you have no secrets let me go into your mind and see your feelings about Voldemort." I sighed, but nodded knowing it will only make more problems if I resisted.

I closed my eyes, as if the impact of his mind would lessen or the feeling of violation would not happen. Yet, both were still as strong as ever. I felt Dumbledore enter and move about my mind, searching for my feelings of Voldemort. Also going through some memories of him as well, such as his first crucio cursed used on me as well as other moments in time where my hatred for him seemed to grow. Dumbledore stopped there, feeling my own feelings, and then quickly left my mind without any further invasion. He sat there for a few moments, contemplating my thoughts, before speaking.

"Based on what I have found, you seem to hate Voldemort but that's not all, you seem to also have no hatred towards muggles. All I have found in your mind is hatred for Voldemort and his opinions but nothing else. So, you are accepted into Hogwarts and shall teach here. However, even though I believe you do not follow Voldemort, there are some things I will keep hidden from you in the mean time." I nodded understandingly and smiled yet again, a rare thing for me to do twice in one day. However, a sure sign that some things were going to change, for the better or for the worst.


	4. New People

"Excuse me, Ms. Lestrange if I could have a word." A cool voice said behind me as I exited Dumbledore's office. I turned around abruptly, already angered by his presence since he almost made me out to be a traitor, although technically I was but that isn't the point.

"Of course Snape seeing as you have already had eight of them." I snapped wanting this conversation over with. He raised an eyebrow at me, one that I simply ignored, and continued.

"Dumbledore may be alright with your presence here; however, I simply cannot be so easily convinced of your innocence."

"Well it is not up to you to decide of whether my innocence is true or not now is it?" I said and continued to walk down the empty hallway. I heard a snarl behind before I was grabbed roughly and was turned to look at him.

"It may not be but it would do you well not to make enemy of me here. Now then, I simply want to know of one thing and one thing only is that clear?" He asked me, his breath hitting my face as we were merely inches apart. That, however, did not concern me as much as it should, what concerned me was the tone of voice he was using. A tone as if I was a child, a disobedient one at that. I glared at him but let him continue seeing as there could be no safe way out of this.

"What I want to know is if you helped infiltrate the Potter home to kill Harry potter and if you had killed anyone there?" He asked, his eyes staring into my own as if they held the answer. I scrunched my face in confusion at such a weird question.

"No, as I recall I was practicing with my mother that day on defensive spells. Why? What does that question have to do with my innocence?" I asked now turning the conversation on him. He paused, looking at me in disbelief as if he believed I had killed that family myself. His face then turned to a stoic expression before letting go of my arm and walking away.

"It has to do with everything." He called back leaving me in the corridor by myself. I stood there for a moment, staring where he had gone before realizing something very important.

"Great, now how am I possible to find the Great Hall?" I muttered to myself before swiftly turning around and going back into Dumbledore's office for directions.

Half an hour later, and a self drawn map of where the Great Hall along with my quarters were, I had finally made it to the Great Hall only half exhausted from the walk. I walked in and spotted various teachers at the table at the end of the room sitting down and eating an early dinner. Instantly, when I walked it, everyone got silent and all looked at me without curious judging eyes. I keep my face as unemotional as I could, only a tint of red coating my checks, as I walked forward and met Dumbledore halfway. He smiled warmly at me before turning around and introducing me.

"Everyone please welcome Ms. Anika Lestrange." He introduced and immediately whispers broke out and fingers were pointed. "Now now, I know many of you are judging her base on her name but trust me although she may look similar to her mother she is not her mother. I trust her enough to welcome her at my school with open arms and expect you to do the same." He said and with that the whispering stopped; however, the looks stayed the same.

"Now then Ms. Lestrange I'm please to introduce our transfiguration professor, Professor Minerva McGonagall," I was met with a stern looking woman who also held kindness in her eyes as she met my stare. We shook hands and moved on. "Our Herbology professor, Professor Sprout, our charms professor, Professor Flitwick." Again, I was met with friendly faces and warm hands, although Flitwick's hand was a little lower than the others. "Our new defense against the dark arts professor, Professor Lockhart." A man too bold appeared in front of me and grabbed my hand and kissed it softly in response to my quick hello. "Our grounds keeper, Hagrid and our potions professor, Professor Snape whom you have already met with."

Hagrid was nice, although tall, and met me with open arms, literally, when he hugged me tightly. I was relieved when I was let ago, although when I met the cold eyes of Snape I reconsidered my relief. However, I decided to be a bigger person and reached out my hand to shake his. He looked at it, as if it were poisonous, before taking it slowly and shaking it quickly before letting go and wiping his hand on his robe. I huffed insulted before finding an empty seat, thankfully next to Professor McGonagall, and grabbed some food before leaving as quickly as possible.

"Welcome, First years to Hogwarts, and welcome back to others for another exciting year." Dumbledore greeted the next day in the Great Hall. I took my respective seat next to Minerva, and waited out the introductions of the new professors to the students. Lockhart was especially accepted as one of the new professors while I was not as popular. However, once my name was spoken out many students gasped and talking quickly amongst their peers. Dumbledore had to yet again explain his trust in me to the student body before I was accept, unwillingly, as a professor for literature. I sighed feeling the stares on me throughout the dinner and finding myself not as hungry as I usually am.

"Don't worry dear, the students will warm up to you as soon as they get to know you. Right now all they have to go by is your name and that isn't good enough to judge you on." Minerva said besides me as she watched my fork repeatedly stab the piece of meat I was trying to eat.

"Thanks, although I hope they will not need more of a reason to hate me after I start teaching. Being judged on my name is one think but being judged as a bad professor is another." I admitted shyly. Minerva gave me a small smile before patting my hand comfortingly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Now, about the piece of meat you are stabbing, I think it would be best if you stopped before it turned into a liquid." She said slowly taking my fork away as I sheepishly looked at her.

I stood in my classroom, 15 minutes before my class was suppose to enter and feeling a bit nauseated. Although I can kill someone with just a thought, penetrate someone's mind within a second, and may actually be more powerful then Voldemort himself, I was insanely scared of public speaking. Or rather, speaking in front of a group that consists of more than one person I don't already know.

"Feeling a little nervous?" A voice spoke from the doorway making me jump halfway out of my skin. I took a deep breath seeing who it was and calming myself down.

"If you must know yes I am." I said and pretended to organize some papers on my desk. I could practically see him rolling his eyes behind me.

"You, the daughter of the two most notorious people in the world, nervous? I would have thought better of you." He mocked making me snarl in anger.

"I am better than that; it's just taking a while to set in." I mumble avoiding his stare. I heard him scoff and start walking away.

"I can't believe I lost a duel against you." I heard him mumble as he left. I smirked, feeling that comment feed my monster of an ego. Yes, I had beaten him and I could do it again too. However, that feeling of cockiness quickly left as the bell for classes to start rang and my despair hit me once again. Classes, students, judgment, this was going to suck hard.

"So you're not a death eater?" A blond boy known as Draco Malfoy asked once again, I sighed knowing he has saw me plenty of times with his father as well as other death eaters. I glared at him once again.

"You know what boy, 20 points from Slytherin for persistent, unnecessary questions." I said glaring at him as his face went pale; many slytherins glared at me and started complaining, while others cheered me on. "If any of you have a problem see Snape or Dumbledore since I really could care less." I said right when the bell rang. The students stood up quickly and left the classroom except three students who have been watching me throughout the entire class time: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and, of course, Harry Potter.

"Professor, if you don't mind us asking, why does Malfoy ask you that question over and over again?" Harry asked looking at me skeptically. I sighed and decided to tell them as much of the truth as I could.

"As you could expect from my mother, I was always seen with death eaters though I am actually not one." I said and pulled up both of my sleeves to show them, they seem to relax when they saw my bare pale arm. "So, I had also had a run in with the Malfoys a couple of times and have also seen Draco as well. You guys must know Draco and know how he likes ruining people's lives, so he is just trying to ruin mine as well as annoy me." I said, actually almost telling the whole truth. They looked less skeptical at me; however, seemed to accept me more than before.

"Thank you for sharing that with us." Hermione said as they left, clearly pleased with the outcome of our little "chat", or as I liked to think of it as interrogation.

"So, you're actually getting along with Potter." Snape sneered at my doorway once they left. I laughed at seeing him, resulting in startling him.

"You, who seem to hate me and try to mock me at every chance, actually come to visit me twice in one day. I can't believe it." I said as I got up and collected some papers left on the student's desk. He scoffed before looking away as if embarrassed.

"I simply passed by and had to comment on the students who have left your classroom a little later than usually I might add." He said before straightening up and turning to leave.

"You don't have to leave, I was merely teasing you. Just so you know it's something I like to do." I confessed hoping for him to stay since I need some form of adult communication since my own ran dry three hours ago.

"Yes I seem to recall that from our dueling days." He mumbled as I smirked remembering some of my taunts towards him.

"You're just jealous because you had no comebacks."

"Yes, but I believe I was more concentrated on the duel rather than socializing." He said back. I sighed and leaned against my desk.

"Well you would forgive me for talking in a duel if you knew that last time I had talked to someone that was not my parents." I admitted slowly hoping I didn't come off too pathetic. Apparently not seeing as his face lost some of its anger and he returned to his normal stoic self.

"Anyways, I came to simply tell you that after dinner Dumbledore wanted to see you in his office to talk about some things." He said before turning and walking away. I walked to my doorway and looked out after him.

"Really I thought it was to talk about the company I was keeping." I called teasingly and smirked seeing his pace quickened to get away faster. I sighed actually happy with my new life so far, surprising myself more than anyone.


	5. Teaching and Torture

After a few more classes were dealt with, and having a lunch in my office while trying to actually set up a lesson plan, it was dinner and I was feeling quite nervous. Not only was it because of the fact I had to sit in front of 500 and more students that were glancing at me every second they got. Nor was it the fact that Snape had decided to sit next to me and was of course as silent as usuall,y which consequently resulted in an awkward dinner. No, it wasn't any of that, those just added to the nerves that seemed to seek delight in making my heart beat unnaturally fast. What started my nerves in the first place was Dumbledore asking me to discuss something in his office, and even though he was a nice and sensible man… he scared me half to death, which is also a reason why I respect and admired him so much. However, what was scaring me the most was that he wanted to speak with me, and even though I do not know what about, I am almost positive it was about my father. It was about Voldemort.

"Thank you for meeting with me Ms. Lestrange." Dumbledore said while smiling brightly. I smiled back lightly, though it mostly came out as a nervous grimace. "And thank you for also meeting with us Severus." I cringed lightly when I heard that name as well, for it seems that Severus was a little peeved at me for some unknown reason, though he had always been mad at me it seems to have taken a more drastic level.

"Now then Ms. Lestrange-"

"Please call me Anika, it makes me more at ease." I said softly hoping he wouldn't get mad for interrupting him. He smiled at me.

"Excuse me, Anika. Now it has been brought to my attention that Voldemort has sent you here for a specific reason, which Snape has provided me with the reason at our last meeting; however, how are you suppose to keep him updated and such with you 'spying'?" Dumbledore asked slowly. I all but smacked my head for forgetting such a thing.

"I'm sorry sir; I seemed to have forgotten to mention that at the last meeting."

"Of course you have, you have also forgotten to mention why 20 points was taken away from my house!" Snape butted in rudely. Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Snape's ranting.

"Let her tell us about her duties first and then you may settle whatever anger you have against her."

"Thank you sir, now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," A scoff was heard at my pause. "I am to send him a letter once a month about either my progress with Snape, such as if he is doing his job, or how my progress with you and Potter are doing as well. I will of course only send information that has been approved by you and _Snape_." I concluded "accidently" putting a little too much malice while uttering Snape's name. Dumbledore clasped his hands together and thought for a moment.

"That seems fine with me and if I could see any letters he give back to you will much be appreciated." I nodded here as he stood up. "Well I see no more to discuss with you so I will be off to handle other matters so, I leave you to Snape." He concluded with a little too much twinkle in his eyes when he left. I glared at the ground before turning around to face Snape. A sneer was placed on his face, matching the anger in his cold black eyes quite well; yet, I wasn't afraid. Whatever he could do to me could not be worse then what my father has done. Right?

"So, during lunch I was approached by a student who, of course very loyal to his house, has brought it to my attention of how some _newbie_ teacher has taken away excessive points from my beloved house." Snape started while glaring down at me, who, I may add, didn't appeal to me in the slightest.

"Well, then I'm sure he has told you why excessive points were taken from his house." I argued back getting closer to him. He chuckled darkly.

"Oh yes he had. You had taken points away from MY house because of, and I quote, for persistent, unnecessary questions. That is not a good enough excuse to take points away!" He yelled moving closer as well.

"Oh really, and you have always taken points away from other houses much more fairly then I did today. And may I add that even though I am a , oh how did you put it a minute ago, oh yes a _newbie_ teacher I have every right to take as many points off from any house I choose." I said and yet again took another step forward so we were only centimeters apart and I, sadly, had to look up at him to make eye contact.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is you took 20 points away and I want them back." He said in almost a whisper as he glared down at me.

"Well I'm sure you have already done so yourself so I see no reason why I specifically have to." I retorted before taken a deep breath and noticing how nice he smelled. I froze when I thought that. Nice? He can't smell nice. I quickly took a step back, startling him by my sudden movement, before making my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked while following me. I shook my head still smelling his nice smell of a potions lab mixed with something I couldn't describe, something that was just his own.

"I'm going someplace you aren't." I retorted back and quickly fled down the corridor, leaving a confused and still anger Snape left behind.

I sighed feeling my body cramp up as I readjusted myself at my desk. A lesson plan was hard to come up with, especially when sitting on an extremely hard chair with hardly any back support and not being able to get rid of a certain smell that seemed to be everywhere. I sighed and decided to quit for tonight, I had managed to come up with the lesson plan for half of the year, now all I had to worry about was the other half, but I'll deal with that later. I got up and stretched, noticing that it was only 8:30 I decided to take a walk around the school and see what other teachers or students were up to.

I decided on going to the teacher's lounge hoping to have some feedback on my lesson plan and hopefully get some advice on teaching. When I got to the door of the teacher's lounge I was surprised to see that the door was cracked and voices were whispering inside. I step closer but did not go in; curiosity was one of my faults. I leaned my ear against the door and waited, listening. Finally the voices became clearer, although I could not distinguish them.

"Did you hear all that talk about how Harry Potter got here? In a magically car! He practically scared the muggles half to death with that contraption." One voice said getting a little louder for the other one to bear since she shushed him.

"Yes, of course I heard. All his excuse was that an elf wouldn't let him go, how absurd! What elf in its right mind would stop a wizard from attending school? I swear that boy is going nowhere. Now I'm hearing rumors about you-know-what opening because of some things that children heard!" I crept closer, interested in whatever you-know-what they were talking about. I was about to get my answer until something grabbed my from behind and covered my mouth so I couldn't yell. I struggled but was over-powered and pulled away into a nearby hallway. Thinking quickly, and in somewhat of a panic, I bit down on the person's hand as hard as I could, which did result in my being let go.

"Calm down you infernal thing, I just saved you from being discovered and all you have to thank me is a bite to the hand?" A familiar voice asked, sounding quite pissed off, well more so then before.

"Well I didn't know it was you! Perhaps you should have warned me before dragging me away from my eavesdropping and- wait. How did you just save me?" I stopped finally registering what he had just said. He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation before looking at me.

"If you were not so distracted by what they were saying perhaps you would have notice the charm that was placed outside the door to alert them if anyone was near. The same charm that you were about to set off. And, although Minerva is understanding and so is Hagrid, they may not believe that much of your innocence once they catch you eavesdropping." I looked down in shame, and realize I have been getting rusty, very rusty, my years of simply guarding my father has reduced me lower then even a 3rd year.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I was so careless." I muttered slowly, surprising him now. He stopped his lecture, one that I tuned out on, to look at me.

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, and I would also like to ask if perhaps you can duel me again seeing as I have gotten a little rusty?" I asked slowly trying to be as nice and respectful as possible, that is at least until he says yes. He looked at me for a second before a devilish smirk came over his face.

"Sure, just as soon as you say I am better then you." He simply said, as if that wasn't going to hurt my ego. I looked away and pouted trying to think of a way out of it.

"Isn't asking you for help already saying it?" He paused for a moment and thought.

"Although it does imply it, I simply need to hear you say it." I growled in frustration and turned to look at him.

"Why does it matter so much? Why can't you just help me?" I questioned. He simply smirked and started walking away.

"It matters because it would burst your ego saying that. Plus, didn't you know I like to torture my students?" He questioned and walked away. I sighed and but couldn't help but chuckle at what he said, and then frown since I was going to be his student.

"Ok class, I have finally come up with the lesson plan for this semester!" I said far more excited than any of the students in the class since they simply looked at me in boredom. I sighed and rested my back against the desk. "A little more enthusiasm would be highly appreciated." Yet again, no one moved or even made a sound. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I would have thought even Hermione would even be happy, yet she was stuck in her own book at the moment, which I could understand why she wasn't paying attention.

"Alright then I'll put you guys to work. On the board are all the books we will be reading until Christmas and I would think it wise to copy them down." I flicked my wrist and the board was filled with about 7 books. A series or groans were heard around the classroom and I couldn't help but smile. Ok, perhaps Snape had the right attitude, torturing students was fun.

"Excuse me, Professor?" A girl said from the back raising her hand. I nodded indicating for her to continue. "I couldn't help but notice that none of Lockhart's books are on there. Surely we would read some of his novels?" She asked, obviously thinking she was right. I chuckled.

"Perhaps they would be up here if they were actually literature. What he writes I find to be the most atrocious thing I have ever laid my eyes upon." The girl smirked at this.

"Oh, but you did read it." She said thinking she had caught me in a lie of some sort.

"Of course I did, in order to be able to criticize something fully you must understand what it is you are criticizing. Believe me; that is the only good thing that came out of reading his works, being able to make fun of him more accurately." Some of the students started to pay more attention at this point seeing as most of the boys looked up and chuckled at some of the things that I was saying while most of the girls were pouting and looking absolutely repulsed by what I had just said.

"Hey, feel free to argue his writing skills with me or his style of work or any book that is written on the board for that matter, as long as you do it while being well informed otherwise I don't want to hear it at all." Some students argued with me but were all shot down once I told them how hideous his style of writing was and how his rhetoric didn't even seem to flow with what he was saying.

The bell rang loudly while I was pointing that out and I quickly dismissed the class. Some students left the class looking a little pissed off as they left but most of them looking quite pleased with the lesson thus far, well if one could call it a lesson. Maybe I was cut out to be a teacher, well I guess it's already too late to decide if I want to be or not.


	6. Luck

"Oh sweet Anika?" I heard a voice call behind me, a deep growl sounded in my throat as a matching scowl on my face appeared before I turned around and plastered my face with a fake smile. Lockhart appeared behind me with a smile upon his face. "I've been hearing some talk about you not liking my books." He said to me with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Well, I don't mean to insult you or your work, but that is what I believe and I am entitled to an opinion." I said slowly and turned away from him. I sighed and gathered my papers together into a neat pile on my desk. I heard him clear his throat behind me as I started walking out my room.

"Well perhaps we can get together and discuss your opinions and I can try to _persuade _you." He continued smirking widely. I stopped and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry I really can't I have too much work to do." I said gritting my teeth as I tried yet again to get away from him. I turned a corner and gasped at what I saw before me. A group of students were gathered around a cat that was hanging by its tail with words written in blood on the wall. The ones closest to the cat were none other than the golden trio. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, when will things ever be normal?

"Alright everyone please move away from the dead or currently dying cat." I said as I made my way through the crowd and stood in front of the wall. I gently picked up the cat and held it delicately in my hands. I pet it softly only to notice it was petrified and not dead. I smiled in relief before fixing my attention to the wall. I furred my eyebrows in confusion. _The Chamber of Secrets has been open; the enemies of the heir beware!_ I couldn't help but scoff at the message, who would name something the Chamber of Secrets, wasn't exactly scary sounding. I heard a cry besides me before the cat was ripped out of my arms. I quickly turned and pulled out my wand only to discover that it was Finch who ripped the cat away from me.

"Who did this!" he cried out as he turned to the students scaring most of them back. I slowly approached him.

"I don't think any of the students are to blame for this, Dumbledore must be on his way already so he might know who did this." I said trying to calm him down; instead I got the opposite reaction.

"You did this didn't you? You're the only one that can be considered a heir, after all look at your mother. That despicable woman with all her evil deeds and such, I wouldn't be surprised if you-know-who was your father! Get out of this castle, nobody wants you here." He said as he pushed me into the wall. I looked at him surprised before I stood and wipe some of the blood off me.

"I didn't do anything, and you can't make me leave." I said angrily and got face to face with him. "And I would refrain from saying anything about my mother to me; I might slip and accidentally hurt you." I said through gritted teeth before turning on my heel and leaving before Finch could insult me further. I quickly turned the corner only to bump into a hard chest making me quickly take a step backwards. I looked up to see Snape looking down at me in surprise.

"Sorry Snape, I needed to get away from Finch, he seems to be angry about his petrified cat." I said and moved aside to let him pass. He nodded understandingly.

"Yes, that was where I was going. Make sure that no more students make their way over here, we don't want any more attention to this." He stated before rushing off towards the group of students, his robes flying out behind him. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight, he reminded me too much of a bat.

"So where exactly were you heading to with Lockhart before you saw the crowd of students?" Snape questioned yet again at breakfast the next day, I sighed and piled more eggs on my toast before taking a bite. I deliberately chewed slowly and pretended to be deep in thought to make him have to be even more patient with me, just to piss him off further.

"I don't know any place that could have gotten him away from me. I mean seriously, he wanted to _persuade _me to like his books. Honestly, I think he just wanted to get in my pants, and I really don't want any of that" I motioned to Lockhart at the other side of the table chewing disgustingly with his mouth open" anywhere near me." Snape shuffled uncomfortably on his chair before clearing his throat.

"Well why were you with him in the first place?" He asked slowly looking away from me to silently glare at a Gryffindor in front of us, thus making her spill a cup of pumpkin juice all over her notes. I giggled lightly before pouring myself more pumpkin juice.

"Why does that matter? I thought you just had to question me on the whole chamber of secrets thing not about why I was with certain people." I bit into another piece of toast and took a sip of pumpkin juice noticing he was avoiding my stare. I swallowed and smiled devilishly. "Unless you, the great stoic Snape, is jealous?" I said just as he took a sip of coffee, he gasped and choked on the coffee while looking at me as if I had three heads.

"Although I will admit that I am great and all," He said cockily as I rolled my eyes "I have no idea how me being jealous got into that small brain of yours." He stated as he looked away yet again. I sighed and twirled my finger around the rim of my glass, making the juice inside spin wildly.

"It's too early in the morning to tease you so I will refrain from it at the moment." I said as I notice the golden trio looking over at me curiously. I smiled lightly at them and only received a light smile from Hermione before they all went back to whispering.

"Yes well perhaps tonight at 8 will be a more adequate time for you." Snape said as the bell rang for classes to start. I gaped at him as my heart hammered wildly in my chest. Was the Snape asking me out on a date? He looked at my form before smirking.

"You do of course remember the duel we are to have?" He asked slowly as I came to my senses. My heart stopped beating and seemed to sink all the way down to my feet as he reminded me.

"Oh yes sorry I seemed to have forgotten about that." I said as I got up quickly and, now avoiding his stare, quickly left the Great Hall to start my class.

I handed out my first book of the semester to my class and waited anxiously for any comments. I looked about the room expectedly, hoping that one would either scoff at the book or even state that they had already read it. However, when no one said anything my smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl that could have rivaled Snape's.

"Alright, so I want you guys to have read at least up to chapter 8 by this Friday." I order thinking three days was plenty of time to read 8 chapters. "I also want to hear some comments on the chapters you have read to know that you guys did your homework and actually read. However, today and tonight I will be assigning you something that you have to analyze." Many students groaned at this as I started passing out a poem written by Edgar Allen Poe.

"In class you will be reading Annabel Lee and tonight you will be reading his short story called the Black Cat. Now, even though he was a muggle, many of his works really affected wizards of that time period. So right now I want you to analyze what and who he may be talking about in his poem and explain it to me by the end of class. Also, I want you to explain how that may have affected wizards of that time, such as spells that may have been created during that time or the ideas that may have been around." I stated as I passed out some parchment and settled down in the chair at my desk. The students quickly got to work reading the poem and writing furiously as their ideas went onto the paper.

I groaned as I settled down for dinner in the Great Hall. Snape smirked looking at my exhausted form.

"With you being this way I think I will win this duel a little too easily." He stated and took a sip of the soup in front of him. I glared and twirled the spoon in my hand before dipping it into the soup before and taking a hesitant sip. I smiled enjoying the taste seeing as it was chicken soup before turning to continue the conversation with Snape.

"Well, I doubt you will be able to beat me any time soon, I'm just a little tired from grading during lunch. I forgot that once I assigned students work that I will have to grade that work." I murmured as I took another sip of the delicious soup, Snape scoffed next to me as he poured himself some water.

"I still do not understand how you have managed to last the first day let alone the first week." He said in disbelief as I quickly devoured most of my soup as he talked. He looked at me with mild interest before turning away from me, I assume, in disgust. I stopped attacking my soup and wiped my mouth before responding to him.

"Simply luck, that's the only reason I see how I managed to survive in this school, especially with these judgmental students." I said as I motioned to the four house tables in front of me. Snape nodded as he took another sip of his soup.

"I understand completely." He said as I mentally smacked myself. Of course he knows how judgmental the students were considering he is the main part of their ridicule and judgmentally remarks. I took a sip of my water before clearing my throat awkwardly.

"So, um, I guess we're going to duel in the dungeons?" I asked softly as some students started to leave the Great Hall indicating the end of dinner. He nodded and got up swiftly and exited the Great Hall leaving me behind.

"I'm sorry Lockhart but I really have to be somewhere else." I said as I locked up my classroom behind me. Lockhart had trapped me yet again and tried desperately to have a moment alone with me, luckily I had to meet Snape soon so my excuse was real this time. Lockhart; however, seemed not to accept my excuse at all and instead of leaving walked with me. I looked at him incredulously as he kept up with my fast pace.

"Well I'm sure whatever you have to meet Snape for can wait." He said as he tried to lead me to his office instead. I quickly backtracked and walked down the right path towards Snape's classroom. Lockhart seemed relentless and quickly followed me right up to Snape's classroom doors. I knocked briefly before walking right into his classroom with Lockhart following quickly behind.

"Snape ! How nice it is to see you, you wouldn't mind lending Anika here to me for tonight would you?" Lockhart said and quickly wrapped an arm around my waist. Snape eyes flashed as he looked at Lockhart while I quickly removed his arm.

"I'm sorry I cannot lend her to you tonight or in the future so if you will." He said and quickly flicked his wand making Lockhart fly out of his classroom and the doors shutting and locking him out right after. I looked at Snape with a teasing smile on my face.

"Well someone's angry."


	7. Oh I wonder

Me:

Hey guys I'm sorry I have never actually….talked to you before I just get so excited to post up a new chapter that I completely forget. Thank you for all the reviews and criticism though I don't like it, it does help me very much so I guess I kind of do like it? Anyways I have spring break so I might be able to post more however, I do have a lot of studying to do considering I'm a nerd and all but I'll do my best to keep posting. Thanks for reading and hopefully to continue to read I really appreciate it.

Story:

"I just detest waiting for somebody which is exactly what you had me do, you are five minutes late." He growled at me as he flung his wand at the desks making them move neatly against the walls leaving a big space in the middle of the floor. I gulped but kept my expression steady and calm.

"Well next time I'll make sure a stalker isn't trying to persuade me to go to his courters." I say as I stretched my arms out for the duel. He looked at me, a weird glint in his eyes as he twirled his wand between his index finger and his thumb. I couldn't help but stare at his long bony fingers, although some may be repulsed by them seeing as the calluses did anything but suit them, they impressed me. I hardly had any calluses yet, I fought all the time. I felt impressed seeing how hard he must have worked or fought in the past.

"He tried to" He paused here and awkwardly cleared his throat while avoiding my eye. "take you to his room?" he asked as he pretended to study a potion on his desk. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him.

"Yes… did I not just say that?" I asked unsure if he had heard me previous. He looked up and took a stance in front of me, a stance I was all too familiar with.

"Well as soon as we're done here you can go to your precious _Lockhart's_ room." He said snarling Lockhart's name. I took a stance and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I want to go to his room? Did you not just hear me call him a stalker? I would really much rather stay down here then go in a 3 mile radius of Lockhart." I said as he quickly murmured a spell at me. I simply raised my arm while flicking my wrist and produced a shield before attacking him with a nonverbal spell. He easily deflected it and looked at me with surprise.

"You would rather stay down here?" He asked slowly and unsurely. I rolled my eyes and sent an expelliarmus at him. He saw it all too late and his wand was sent flying over to me.

"Of course, why would I ever pass up the chance at kicking your ass?" I said teasingly and tossed him his wand back. He smiled slightly and quickly sent a curse at me.

"So… you were with Snape last night." Lockhart said sitting next to me at breakfast the next morning. He had decided to take the seat next to me after it appeared Snape was not coming to breakfast. I sighed and took a sip of my tea.

"Yes I was with him, or did you not see him when you went flying out of his classroom?" I asked smirking at him. He frowned and picked at his eggs.

"All night?" He asked peeking up at me from his eggs. My mouth dropped from what he asked and even more from what he was implying. Before I could answer however, a cold and angry voice spoke from behind us.

"That does not concern you now does it Lockhart?" Lockhart stood up in a flash and hastily started walking away.

"No it does not concern me, I really should not have asked. Excuse me." He said quickly as he gathered his plate and moved to his designated seat. Snape took his place besides me and a plate appeared in front of him. He started to fill it up and looked over at me a smirk on his face.

"You may want to close your mouth; you really look like a fish like that." He said as he poured himself some coffee. I closed my mouth and blushed slightly.

"Well I'm sorry; I was just surprised is all." Snape's eyes flashed and his grip tightened on his cup.

"Perfectly understandable, I mean why would we ever have that sort of relationship?" He snapped and took a sip of his coffee. My heart contracted rather suddenly from what he said leaving me thoroughly confused as to why.

"No, that's not surprised me." I said causing him to look at me in wonder. "I was just surprised that he had the nerve to ask me that. Even if I did spend the entire night with you it should not concern him at all." I murmured as I finished my waffles with a swig of tea. Snape was going to reply but was cut off by a pure black owl landing between us. It held out its claw towards me and looked greedily at the waffles in front of us. I took the letter off its foot before ripping a waffle in half and giving the owl some. It made a noise before eating all of it and taking off. I looked at the letter curiously before my face paled. It was from him, it was from my father.

It was only about 10 minutes later and I was already in front of Dumbledore sitting in his office as he looked down at me with my letter. I offered to give it to him however he simply raised his hand and stepped away.

"I think it would be wise if I did not handle the letter. It may be cursed or set to explode if anyone but you handle it." He said to my confused face. I nodded and looked down at the letter in wonder. I flipped over the letter to the back and fingered to wax that sealed the letter closed. "If you will open it and read it aloud to us please." Dumbledore said with a kind smile on his face. I ran my nail under the wax seal and flicked open the letter. I opened it slowly, more afraid of the content of the letter then a curse inside it.

"Anika, I would have thought better of you, not sending me a letter all this time you have been at Hogwarts." I read and winced at my stupidity, I had completely forgotten to send him a letter. "However, being as kind as I am you will not receive a punishment for this. I do expect one letter a month concerning Potter and Dumbledore. If you find anything interesting concerning Severus then you had better include that as well. I have also some information for you concerning The Chamber of Secrets," I paused here and read over that sentence again. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at me I blushed and mumbled a small sorry before continuing. "You will soon find yourself in the chamber where I had left you a present, you will know it is for you and I know you will get it considering I left it with someone I completely trust." I flicked my eyes to Snape but seeing his confused face decided to just finish the letter. "I am sure this present will please you. Signed Father." I concluded and tossed the letter on to Dumbledore's desk. The letter, upon leaving me hand, burst into flames.

"Well Anika, considering what this letter held you must understand what I have to do next." He motioned to Severus as my eyes widened. I stood up quickly, startling the two men.

"No, you can't fire me I mean I haven't done anything wrong." I spoke quickly as I turned to look at both men. Snape smirked and rolled his eyes as Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"No that is not what I meant at all Anika." I froze and looked over at him in confusion. "I just need you to drink some Veritaserum and answer a few questions." I sighed in relief and sunk back into the chair.

"Oh good that's all." I said softly and looked at Snape as he held the bottle to me. I uncorked it and drank all of it, tilting my head back and opening my mouth to show them that it was all gone, I knew the process all too well.

"Well, just to make sure you are telling the truth, where is Voldemort currently residing?" Dumbledore said looking at me.

"I have no idea. He told me before I left that he was switching places from his house in London to somewhere else, he said that if I ever needed to know he would tell me." I said, spelling out everything I knew before I could even think about stopping. Dumbledore glanced at Severus who in turn nodded to what I was saying.

"Okay, next question, do you know where the chamber of secrets is?"

"No, not at all, I had thought that you must have none its where about. Though I suppose if you did you would have dealt with it already." I said rambling on somewhat.

"Do you know who is waiting for you in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"No. I thought it may have been Bellatrix but he doesn't completely trust her with me since she's my mother and has a soft spot for me. Or Snape but I guess not." I said looking over at the two, they took this into consideration before Snape faced me. He looked at me and opened his mouth before closing it again and seemed to have an internal debt without himself about his question.

"Snape, you can only ask Anika questions about the Chamber of Secrets or Voldemort, nothing else." Dumbledore said slowly looking at Snape. Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you can ask me later when the potion isn't in affect. I'm sure that I would answer you truthfully, though I cannot promise it." I said looking at him, he nodded and quickly regained his composure.

"Do you know what the present is that he will send you?" He asked.

"No, but before I was leaving he said he had a present for me , it was in a box and it had holes in it , so I assumed it was a type of animal, but I told him that I can wait so maybe that's the present." I said looking up at them. "It's probably a snake considering he is a Slytherin and since both he and I are parlsetongues." I said and then covered my mouth. I looked up at them, hoping that they did not hear it, but how could they not.

"Do not worry, we already knew about Voldemort's abilities, and your abilities were already considered so there is no surprise to that." Dumbledore said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder I sighed in relief and looked at Snape, he produced and vial from his sleeve and gave it to me.

"The antidote." He simply said as I uncorked the vial and slowly drank from it. I felt the effects of it, unlike when I took the veritaserum. I smiled at them both before getting up.

"So I guess I'm trusted then?" I asked slowly, actually afraid of the answer. Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"Yes completely, though I will have to read the letter that you are to send him every month." He said strictly, I nodded and smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't expect anything else. I actually need your help to tell me what I should write and what I shouldn't." I said as I started walking towards the door. He nodded and opened the door for me and held it for Snape as he exited as well. Once down the staircase I turned to Snape expectedly. He looked at me confused as I stood there in front of him.

"What?" He asked slowly as if I was dimwitted I sighed and glared at him.

"You wanted to ask me something before, so being the kind person I am, I'm waiting for you to tell me." I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. His eyes widened as he realized what I had mean.

"Oh, well it was nothing important." He mumbled softly as he started to walk away. I groaned and took off after him.

"It must have been considering you really wanted to ask me before." I countered as I followed him down the corridor. He waved me off and descended further down the castle entering the dungeons. I huffed angrily and followed him, he ignored me most of the way down to his courters but even when we reached his room he still did not acknowledge me.

"Don't you dare close that door on me!" I cried as he entered his room. He sighed, aggravated and turned around to face me.

"Look it was nothing important, I've figured out the answer already so I do not need you." He sneered about to shut the door in my face. I stuck my foot in between the door and doorframe and glared at him.

"You never know maybe you're wrong." I snarled and moved my foot out of the way, however, the door did not close instead he looked at me, a soft look on his face.

"Do you really think so?" He asked softly looking at the ground. I smirked.

"Of course Severus, you're always wrong anyways." I said grinning as I started to walk away, finally giving up. However, the sound of someone clearing their throat made me stop; I turned around to face Snape.

"Lockhart has challenged me to a duel tonight to show his students how a real duel is preformed, though I believe he has a different motive, perhaps you would like to come. It's at 8 and in the great hall." I grinned and started walking away.

"I wouldn't miss you kicking his ass for the world." 


	8. Amazing

**Me:**

Hey guys again thank you so much for your support and reviews I'm glad you like the story so far. I was worried that it might be too random or Snape might seem too nice but so far it's going well. In case you guys haven't figured it out Snape gets angry quickly because he doesn't believe Anika likes him or will ever like him. I just thought I would say that since I wasn't sure how to really imply that in the story. Ok enough talking and here's the story.

**Story:**

I shifted nervously as I stood in the front row in a crowd of 2nd years. It was all the 2nd years along with Snape, Minerva, Lockhart, and I. Minerva was there to have order since I was sure to be distracted by the duel. She stood next to me, her arms crossed and looking towards the door where Lockhart was talking to Snape. Snape glared at what he was saying before looking over to where I was and then smirking and nodding to whatever Lockhart was saying. He stepped onto the table, which was the dueling area for now, as Lockhart also stepped on. Although Lockhart played the crowd and received many cheers and some dramatic sighs from the girls, I knew Snape was going to win and if he didn't I was sure to be embarrassed for Snape.

"Alright class the first thing you do when dueling is bowing to your opponent to show respect for the other." Lockhart said and bowed to Snape as he bowed back. "Then you begin!" He yelled as he tried disarming Snape; however, Snape was one step ahead of him and quickly summoned a shield, blocking Lockhart's attack. He then flicked his wand and sent a curse towards Lockhart. At that moment I looked at Snape. He looked fierce, his hair slightly moving in front of him and his robes billowing behind him as he moved. I bit my lip as a light blush coated my cheeks.

"He looks…" I couldn't find a word to describe him so left it at that thinking no one had heard. However, Minerva cleared her voice and looked at me a slight smile on her face.

"Looks like what Anika?" She questioned a teasing smile lying on her face. I looked away with a pout.

"I don't have to answer you." I said smiling to show her I was kidding and averted my gaze to the duel. Lockhart was being helped up by his students as Snape was smirking and seemed unharmed on the table. He looked over in my direction and made eye contact.

"You were about to say attractive weren't you." Minerva said having impeccable timing, my face heated up drastically as Snape raised an eyebrow at my expression. I looked over at Minerva and scowled at her cheeky smile.

"Maybe." I simply said and turned my attention back to Snape. He was talking to Lockhart, his smirk never leaving his face. Lockhart nodded at what he said and turned his attention to the class.

"Snape and I have decided to have some students duel one another. We will both pick one student to duel. I will pick Harry Potter." He said as the crowd parted to let Harry through, I scoffed at his choice, Hermione would be a better pick.

"I pick Draco Malfoy." Snape said as he turned towards the boy and helped him up. I chuckled lightly, they were both horrible at picking their students they only picked their favorites. Snape slide off the table and stood next to me and leaned closer to me as the duel started.

"What was with that face before?" He questioned. Minerva laughed next to us obviously hearing what he asked as my face heated up again.

"Just something Minerva asked." I said avoiding his stare. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Which was?" He asked as the students around us gasped. I looked up and saw a snake slithering towards Harry; he looked at it for a second before speaking to it making everybody gape at him. I sighed, the students were going to be relentless to him now…unless they had another distraction. One equally as horrible and would make the students leave him alone. They already thought I was evil, so if I spoke parlsetongue they would be more focused on me.

I stepped forward and spoke to the snake.

"Leave the boy alone and I'll go and set you lose outside away from everybody." I said and gave my arm to the snake. More people gasped and looked at me in horror, as if I was going to kill them all that very second.

"Professor, you can talk to snakes too?" Harry asked me in parlsetongue as the snake climbed up my arm. I started walking to the door, the crowd parting before me.

"Of course Harry, after all I'm evil right?" I said sarcastically in English so everyone would understand. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair before escorting the snake outside.

"That was an idiotic thing you did." Snape lectured me later on that night in Dumbledore's office. "Now all the students will believe you're evil!" He said exasperated.

"Precisely, now they won't torture Harry about being the heir of slytherin, they'll think it's me. That way Harry can relax more and solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets without people thinking he's doing all of this." I said glaring at Snape for calling me an idiot.

"That is very brave of you to do so." Dumbledore said smiling at me. "Next time you should tell us before hand though." He said glancing at Snape, he was pacing behind me and sighing loudly in aggravation.

"Yes, or perhaps not do anything at all. These children can be ruthless and can make your life a living hell if you do not know how to control them." Snape said and stood in front of me to glare at me properly. I shifted in the seat yet again and glared back at him.

"I take back what I said about you to Minerva." I said childishly and crossed my arms over my chest. I really didn't mean that he wasn't attractive; he was which sucked for me at the moment. He stopped his glaring and looked at me surprised.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly seeming to be afraid of my answer.

"Something good, something that neither I nor she will ever tell you, now if you will excuse me I have papers to grade." I huffed and got up giving my best glare to Snape and my sweetest smile to Dumbledore before leaving. I walked down the steps angrily and stopped outside by the gargoyles. I sighed and stretched trying to relieve some of the tension in my shoulders.

"So, what exactly did you say?" Snape asked nonchalantly from behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around abruptly. I looked up at him and blushed lightly from how close we were. I gingerly took a step back and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said as I turned around and continued my way to my room. I heard his footsteps behind me as I turned a corner.

"No, anything that involves me concerns me." He said stubbornly as he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I glared up at him, trying not to show my nervousness at being only centimeters away from him. "Now tell me what you had told her." He ordered as he leaned in closer to me, his breath hitting my face as I absorbed his incredible smell. I lost my train of thought for a second and leaned closer to him, our mouths so close to each other. His eyes widened as he looked into my own, he looked down at my lips for a second before looking back at my eyes. He leaned in closer as I licked my lips.

"Um, I said…"I stuttered and willed myself to move away from him, my feet shuffled back giving my enough space between us to think. "I said that you were attractive." I uttered and regretted it as soon as I did. He looked at me in surprise; I backed away slowly and quickly turned around before running back to my room.

"I'm and idiot." I groaned as I sat at my desk Monday morning. I had just finished my first two classes that day and couldn't help but be even more distracted than ever, no thanks to a certain man that I will never be able to speak to again.

"Excuse me, Professor?" I heard a voice say from the doorway. I looked over and saw Harry. I raised an eyebrow and motioned him in.

"Yes what can I help you with?" I asked as I closed the door behind him. He looked at me curiously.

"Um, if it's not too personal…why are you an idiot?" He questioned and leaned against a nearby desk.

"Ugh, something I said to someone. But that is not why you're here now is it?" I asked as I leaned against my own desk and crossed my arms. He nodded and shifted again.

"Well, I was wondering why you spoke to the snake?" He asked softly and looked at me with his piercing green eyes. I sighed but gave him a strained smile.

"If I spoke parsletongue then the student body will be more focused on my so you can help those petrified students. Truthfully, I think you're the best one for the job so I figure I would give you so breathing room so you can." I answered truthfully he looked surprised but then smiled.

"Thanks Professor, though I do have one more question, do you know who the heir might be?" He asked as he shifted his bag to his other shoulder and stood up.

"Not at all, maybe it is me and I just don't know it. I mean it would make sense but other than that I have no idea." I said and tapped my fingers on the desk in wonder. Harry nodded and made a motion to leave before my door was suddenly flung open and Snape stepped into my room fuming with anger.

"Look Anika, I'm sick of you avoid me why did you bother telling me if you were going to avoid me afterwards." My eyes widen as my embarrassment sunk in and my face heated up.

"Well Harry I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said slowly and ushered Harry out. He smirked at me as I pushed him out. Snape's face paled as he growled at, I'm guessing, his own stupidity.

"Perhaps you're problem will be fixed now." He said teasingly and left. I closed the door after him and looked at Snape incredulously.

"You do know that if a door is closed it usually means that that person is, oh I don't know, busy?" I said slowly and avoided looking at him. Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair; I bit my lip looking at him. He was more handsome than ever before and I couldn't help but have an increasing desire to have my hand run through his hair.

"Well I'm sorry but having you avoid me has been very infuriating." He said as he sat down in my chair. I raised an eyebrow at this action and leaned against the door instead. I couldn't help but smile at his words, so he didn't like me avoiding him so that's a good sign isn't it?

"Well sorry, but despite who my parents are and what not I am shy and saying that really took a toll on my ego as well." I said looking at anything but him. I heard him move slightly and looked up to see him standing in front of me. He looked at me, his eyes searching my own for something I wasn't sure was there or not.

"So, what you said was true?" He asked slowly and unsurely. I blushed and looked away.

"Yes, why would I lie to you, or do you just like having your ego being stroke?" I asked sarcastically and couldn't help but let my mind wonder at the word your and stroke. I blushed even more if that was possible and moved away from him.

"No it's not that, I just can't wrap my mind around it." He said and turned to pace in my room.

"Yes, you are attractive despite what you may think and I also promise not to avoid you anymore, does that make it clearer for you?" I asked as I sat down in my chair and pulled some papers onto my lap to look at. He looked at me before going to the door to leave he stopped and looked at me.

"I got a letter from Lord Voldemort; he wants me to go on a mission tonight." He said as he opened the door and looked back at me. I put the papers down and looked at him confused.

"He didn't send me anything, is it a solo mission?" I asked worriedly seeing as solo missions weren't exactly easy.

"Yes, he just needed me to tell you and also remind you of your letter, seeing as you only have two weeks left. However, that is not why I bring it up." He said looking at me intently. I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked up at him.

"Go on."

"Well, you know how difficult and dangerous solo missions are." He said as I nodded. "I am probably going to be hurt when I come back tonight so tomorrow while I'm being healed can you cover my classes, Dumbledore asks of it." He said growling slightly.

"So I'm guessing you don't really like the idea of me teaching your class?" I asked slowly, feeling a little down knowing that he didn't think I was capable.

"No that's not it; I just think that I will be perfectly fine to teach my classes, he thinks otherwise." I giggled at his annoyed look, earning a teasing glare from him.

"Oh so your ego won't let you accept the fact that the mission might be too much for you?" I asked teasingly and bite my lip at his scowl.

"Anyways will you please just cover my classes tomorrow? I checked and our classes don't conflict so that shouldn't be a problem for you and, as I remember, you are exceptional at potions." I grinned at his compliment.

"You're only saying that to persuade me to cover your classes." I said pouting at him, he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"No, I just believe that you are competent enough to cover my classes, isn't that good enough?" He asked making me tilt my head in fake thought.

"Alright I will cover your classes." I said finally making him sigh in relief.

"Good, the only other person would be Lockhart." He said shuttering in disgust making me giggle.

"I wouldn't ever allow him to go anywhere near your potions." I said grinning; he paused at the door and looked back at me with a soft smile.

"That is why you are so amazing." He said before leaving, I looked up in surprise but all I saw was the door closing after him.


	9. Liar?

**Me:**

Hello readers! Again thanks for your support and reviews and such. I really appreciate it and even if I don't reply to your reviews I do read them and it makes me either want to continue writing or makes me try to be a better writer and create a better story. I know some of you might be frustrated with Snape and Anika but I figure I would build their relationship more. So please enjoy the story and keep reading. Thanks!

**Story:**

I woke up the next morning, really too early for my taste, and slowly did my morning routine before heading to the dungeons. For a minute I pitied Snape, knowing he had to get up earlier then me most days but that pity disappeared rather quickly when I realized he was the one making me waste my beauty sleep on his class. And god knows I needed that sleep. I approached his classroom door and opened it up without a knock, figuring the door for his room that connected it to the classroom would be closed. However, for the first time in a long time, as I like to think, I was wrong and his door to his room was open.

I stopped and looked into his quarters only for my eyes to see his toned naked back. A blush coated my cheeks as I stared at his back, half wishing for him to turn around so I could see his chest, and the other half dreading it considering he would spot me. I decided that it would be a terrible idea for him to spot me and was about to, as silently as I could, backtrack and actually knock on the door before entering when Snape suddenly gasped and fell to his knees.

"Severus!" I cried and rushed to him; I stood in kneeled down in front of him and got what I wanted early. However, not the way I had wanted it. I saw his bare chest, which was muscular but not so much that it was disgusting. Yet, that wasn't where my attention was focused on at the moment; well it was focused on his torso but only to the gigantic bruises and cuts that had covered must of his body. I gasped and looked up at his dazed face; he obviously had lost a lot of blood although the bleeding had stopped for now. I looked around his room, knowing Snape he must have made a potion for this somewhere. As soon as I thought that I spotted the potion that was sitting on his nightstand, a potion I knew all too well and had helped me plenty in the past.

I quickly grabbed it, uncorked it and gave it to Snape, tilting his head back to help him drink the potion in his dazed state. His hair tickled my hand as I held back his head and I couldn't help but love the feeling of it despite the situation. As soon as the dosage was consumed he returned to normal state, his face losing his dazed expression and some of the smaller cuts actually healing.

"Anika?" He asked slowly, as I helped him up to his feet. I gripped his hand and placed my hand on his arm, my hand burning from the contact. He suddenly seemed to remember what had happened since he looked down at his half naked form and departed into the bathroom rather quickly. I pouted at how quickly he had disappeared since I wanted some sort of reward for helping him. A reward that would require his shirt being off for at least a half hour. I blushed at my thoughts and quickly shook my head to make them go away, stupid delusion brain.

"What were you doing in my quarters without knocking?" Snape asked as he was finishing the last button on his shirt as he came in making me pout at his now covered form.

"Saving your life." I retorted back, although I suppose the right answer would have been 'checking out your gorgeous body'. Yet, for some reason, my instincts told me that would not be the wise answer. Snape glared at me for this, but his gaze softened slightly.

"Ok, I will admit you did _help _me." I smiled lightly at this but groaned at his next words. "Anyways, these are the potions that will be taught to the classes you are covering." He said handing me some papers. I sighed and took them before raising my eyebrow at some of the potions that were listed for the first and second years.

"I thought you went harder on your students?" I questioned teasingly as I looked up at him, trying not to picture him half naked.

"Yes I do, sadly that is hard for them." He said running a hand through his hair as he sat down in a nearby chair. He was avoiding me gaze, seemingly embarrassed by what I had saw earlier. I bite my lip, debating if I should say something about it or not, however, the bell for classes to start rang making me jump in surprise.

"Just so you know, I can hear what you are teaching so I guess you can say I will be watching over you as you teach." He said as I turned to leave his quarters.

"Ok, but you should really try to rest up; those wounds really didn't look good." I said causing me to blush lightly thinking about his chest yet again. Damn, I've got to stop that. Snape's face tinted a light red as I mentioned that as well, making me grin in response.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, trying to imply that it was his wounds he was talking about, but how he held his posture and how tense he was being I knew he was talking about seeing him without a shirt on. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to decide whether I should say it but hearing the students gathered around the classroom door made me turn to leave. I closed the door silently thinking, well I'm most certainly am not sorry.

* * *

The first class was a double potions class consisting of the second years of Slytherin and Gryffindor, which were very surprised to see me there. I smiled as they all took their seats and waited for me to speak. The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of class. I walked to the board and wrote down the name of the potion before looking at them.

"Professor Snape is out for the day and seeing that I have some free periods and apparently no life," I could practically hear the scoff from Snape in the next room over as I said this. "I have graciously accepted the task of teaching his classes for today." Some of the students whispered excitedly at this, assuming I was going to go easy on them, oh how wrong they were.

"See, the potion on the board. That is the potion Professor Snape wants you to make in these two periods. However, I think that time period is too long for you so I expect it to be done in one, perfectly done." I said grinning maliciously at them; they all paled at my words looking from me to the board and back at me. It seemed only a second passed by and they were rushing to the ingredients cupboard fighting for the ingredients so they can start. I heard a muffled laugh come from Snape's room as I took a seat in his chair. It was comfy and smelled like him, which was definitely a plus. By the end of the first period most the students were done with their potions and most had done them exceptionally well. I took the completed ones and waited patiently for the others to get done, deciding to give them extra time.

"Well, I knew you guys had it in you. I will give good remarks about you to Snape later and perhaps he will grade them well." I said as I put the vials away for Snape to grade them later. We had approximately 20 minutes of class left and nothing to do so I let the class talk for a while.

"Why is Professor Snape absent today?" A slytherin girl asked me as I was staring at the clock, wanting it to move faster.

"Did he fall down some stairs?" A Gryffindor asked excitedly and quite hopeful. I narrowed my eyes at him making his smile slip from his face.

"No, but maybe you will." I answered back seriously. The boy gulped and turned to talk to his friend once again. I looked back at the girl and smiled lightly. "Just had to run some errands for Dumbledore he should be back by tomorrow." I said deciding to lie about his condition seeing he would not want to appear weak to his students. Harry then decided to raise his hand, looking at me with a devilish smirk.

"Did you fix your problem?" He asked smugly. I glared at him trying to intimidate him like I did to the other kid however he seemed unaffected.

"It seems you already know the answer to that." I grumbled as he chuckled lightly. Ron looked at him, confused at the conversation we were having but before he could ask anything the bell rang making me smile happily but then frown knowing that it was Snape's break time but my class time.

"See you in like five minutes!" Harry called as Ron waved and left. I chuckled knowing I had them in my class next. I decided to check on Snape before I left and walked into his room to inform him of my departure until after lunch. However, Snape was lying on his bed and sleeping so soundly I stared at his chest to make sure he was breathing. Once I saw it rise and then fall steadily I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at his peaceful face before smiling and leaving him to go to my next class.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite eventful seeing as I had no breaks at all, not even lunch since I took that time to catch up on grading. Dinner seemed to be my sanctuary today considering that was the only time I had to relax. Snape seemed to be doing better since he had decided to come to dinner and was currently sitting next to me. I was devouring the contents of my plate when he spoke up.

"Thank you for not telling the students that I was hurt or sick or anything." He said as he slowly ate his dinner. I looked at him before setting my fork down slowly.

"You know, being hurt doesn't mean you're weak, actually it really shows how strong you are." I said sincerely, he scoffed at my words and took a sip of water.

"Sure, being hurt and needing someone to help really shows how strong someone is." He said talking about the incident this morning. I frowned as I looked at him.

"I'm saying getting hurt and trying to not show it shows how strong you are, how devoted you are. Not being hurt after such a tough battle kind of makes some think of you as a…" I paused, not wanting to say the word that I dread every day. The word the described me so clearly. I was thought of that word for a while now, considering most of my duels I left without a scratch. I took a bite of a roll trying to stop my lip from quivering.

"Monster?" Snape finished for me. I winced at that word making Snape look at me in wonder. However, before he could ask a letter was dropped onto my lap. I looked up but could not see any owl or any sort of bird around. I shrugged off my suspicion and opened the letter. The letter was blank besides the word that was plastered in the middle of the paper. **Liar!** Was printed boldly on the paper making me gasp, thinking it was from Voldemort. The ink of the word started to flow down the page and onto my arms and as soon as it touched my skin, it spread up my arms, forming two hands as it went. I screamed, causing the hall to go silent and look at me in wonder. The hands reached up and formed around my neck and before Snape could even try to rip the hands off me, I was pushed against the wall, up too high for anyone to reach me. I gasped and choked for air as I scratched at the hands that constricted my throat.

"Get off!" I try to command it but it seemed to increase its tight grip on me. I struggled against it and looked down at the student body in horror. I really did not want them to see me die, to have to be tormented by the image. So I did the only thing I could think of, I apparated home, I apparated to Bellatrix for help.


	10. MONSTER!

**Me:** Hi sorry for this update being so late but I had AP testing and a essay to do and I was just too tired to continue the story. But now i have less work for school so i will be updating again more often and I hope you guys will continue to read and like the story.

**Story**:

"Anika?" My mother asked surprised as she quickly walked away from her brewing caldron and approached me. I tried gripping the hands around my neck yet again but failed, my fingers only grazing my skin as if there were no ink hands there at all.

"Help!" I managed to choke out before collapsing onto the floor from lack of oxygen, she gasped in surprise and quickly pointed the wand at the inky hands around my neck and muttered a spell that I recognized, one that would freeze things. My eyes widened as I tried to stop her, thinking that if I couldn't touch it than nothing will and I would be the one frozen. However, I was too late as I saw the spell hurtling towards me, I shut my eyes tightly and braced myself yet I didn't feel anything, well besides the death grip around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the arms now frozen, I gasped but when no air came through I realized it was still choking me and now the dizzy feeling made sense. I reached towards the hands one last time and realized I can now grab them; I pulled and managed to break off the hands, resulting in the curse to be broken and the ink now disappearing. I sucked in as much air as I could; which resulted in a very horrid coughing fit.

"Anika!" An all too familiar voice yelled from the corner of the room. My eyes widened as I saw my father standing there, right next to Severus. I groaned knowing that he must have gotten him to assist me. I stood up straight and bowed my head to my father.

"Hello father." I said holding back the venom in my voice as he stepped forward and lifted my head, his eyes focused at my neck as he scoffed at the marks there.

"It seems someone is out to get you." He announced as he held the letter in his hands. I resisted rolling my eyes at how obvious it was. He flicked his wand at the letter and it immediately burst into flames. "It was smart of Severus to come get me for assistance, though it seems I was not needed." He said and nodded towards Bellatrix who immediately smiled at him. "I am surprised that Bella knew what to do, that curse is very old magic and not many know how to handle it properly."

"Just something I had to deal with before." She said, providing him an answer to the unasked question. He, again, nodded seemingly pleased with the answer.

"There is only one person I know that would have been able to cast this curse so well, and only one person that would want to harm you." He said, his eyes getting cold with every word. "However, I solved that problem years ago with his death." He finished as he turned towards Severus. "Still, I want you to protect her and be near her almost every moment of the day, if he is somehow still alive he knows her too well for her to be able to fight him fairly." Snape nodded at his request and looked at me with curious eyes; however, I would not meet his gaze and instead looked at my father. He walked over to peer into the cauldron that Bellatrix was standing near. His face scrunched up at whatever was in there before looking at me.

"Be safe, you know what he can do." I nodded and, with a last look at my mother, apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

I quickly walked to Dumbledore's office, trying to ignore all the pointed looks I was getting from both the staff and student body. It seems that dinner was let out early, I wonder why. I finally reached the gargoyles that stood outside his office and said the password before entering and finding both Snape and Dumbledore waiting for me. I tried to ignore the nagging agitation that was eating me up when I saw that Snape had somehow made it here before me.

"Welcome, Anika. It seems we have a lot to talk about to do." Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk. I groaned and sat down in the chair in front of him as Snape continued to stand.

"Well, to get straight to the point, Snape has already told me what happened with Voldemort so all I need to know is, who was he talking about?" He asked folding his hand gingerly and placing them on his desk. I glared over at Snape before looking back at Dumbledore.

"It doesn't matter, he is dead." I said, trying to convince myself more than anyone else. If he wasn't dead, then I would surely be. I needed him dead, for my own sanity rather than my own protection.

"We also believed Voldemort was dead as well for a time and did he not come back?" Dumbledore asked giving me a pointed look, one meaning that I had to answer the question no matter what. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"He was my body guard back when I was just learning when to fight. My father thought it necessary for me to have one until I could protect myself. My father ordered his death when I was 17 after an incident happened." I said fidgeting in my seat. I didn't like to talk about him, or anything involving him. I was glad when I heard he was dead. I was happy when I saw his dead body in front of me, cause then I knew there was no way he was ever going to be near me again.

"Well, if he was your body guard why would he want to hurt you?" Dumbledore asked, thankfully not asking about the incident. Truthfully, I think it was because he knew I would answer him anyways.

"Because he loved me." I stated bluntly as I got up to leave. I paused at the door and looked back at him, avoiding Snape's piercing gaze. "To answer your other question, no I didn't love him back. I hated him." I seethed and walked out of his office and back to my own.

* * *

I entered my room and left the door open to the adjoining class room. I stretched and rubbed my shoulder tiredly, trying to get my muscles to relax. I heard the door open behind me and quickly turned around, my wand pointing at the person that entered. I relaxed and placed my wand on my desk when I saw who it was.

"Yes Snape, what do you need?" I asked as I sunk into my chair. He looked at me; no it was more like a glare. I raised my eyebrow at his expression and couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve that look.

"Your guard, his name was Zane." He stated as I nodded my head slowly. He sneered even more at me once I confirmed it. "You had him killed because he was in love with you?" He yelled slamming his hand down on my desk. I jumped in surprised and looked at him.

"No I-" I tried to defend myself but he interrupted.

"He was my friend and all he could talk about was how much he loved you, how much he adored you! And you had him killed!" He yelled once again and glared harshly at me.

"He was a bit obsessed if all he had to talk about was about was me." I said, trying to get him to understand that I wasn't the bad guy here. However, he simply laughed at me.

"He was in love; of course all he would talk about was you! You were his world and you had him killed because of it!" He roared as I stood up from my chair in anger.

"You have no idea what the hell you are talking about! You have no idea what he did!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at me.

"What he didn't buy you enough gifts?" He asked hotly as tears began to form in my eyes from anger.

"No! He loved me and…" He cut me off yet again before I could try to explain.

"That's it isn't it? He loved you and you couldn't stand it! His loved disgusted you so instead of letting him down you had him killed!" He yelled making me flinch.

"No that's not it!" He didn't hear me, apparently his own thoughts were too loud.

"No wonder Voldemort always refers to you as a monster." I froze once he said that. He sneered as he continued. "I never understood how you could be a _beautiful monster_ before now. You killed him because he loved you, and I thought I was the monster here but I'm not, you are. You're a monster." He finished and barged out of my room, tears sprung to my eyes as I slowly fell down to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and started to cry.

"He tried to rape me." I said, finally finishing what I had started to say before.

* * *

I woke up the next day, on my classroom floor. I groaned and stood up, wondering what had happened that I had fallen asleep here before everything suddenly hit me. What hit me the hardest wasn't the almost death experience I had. No, it was the argument I had with Snape and what he had called me. A monster. Maybe he was right, maybe I shouldn't have told me father what he had almost done and gotten him killed. Maybe I was a monster. I shook my head and got up off the floor. My legs uncurled from beneath me and protested at the sudden movement. I held onto the desk for support until I got my feeling back in my legs and then I got to work.

I sent Dumbledore a letter to cancel my classes for today and also to inform him I will be meeting with him momentarily after breakfast, which I was not attending. I instead ate breakfast in my room after a long bath. As soon as the plates disappeared to return to the kitchen I stood up and prepared for the meeting with Dumbledore. That is, I was going to until I heard a knock on my classroom door. I paused momentarily and for a fleeting second thought it was Snape again, and fear instantly set into me heart.

"Professor! It's Harry! I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." He called through the door as I relaxed slightly. I flicked my hand and the door opened. He walked in and leaned against one of the desks.

"If it's about any work you might as well leave, I'm not having any classes today." I informed him before sitting down at my desk.

"No, I actually came to see how you were doing. I kind of heard your argument with Snape last night." I looked up at him in alarm and he instantly started to defend himself. "The door was left open and it was before curfew so I wasn't eavesdropping nor did I break any rules."

"It's alright Harry, I was just surprised is all. So you heard what happened huh? You must think I'm a monster too." I said softly as another wave of self-loathing hit me, I considered Harry a friend, despite the age difference, and knowing I was going to lose yet another friend made my heart crash and burn.

"No, I don't unlike Snape I actually stuck around long enough to hear your side of the story. That he almost raped you and I'm sorry for that and I think you were absolutely right. Although I'm sure you didn't kill him but telling someone was the right thing to do, he could have done worse to either you or someone else. So no, I don't believe you are a monster." He stated as he looked at me, I smiled and sighed in relief before laughing lightly.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you all this and advising you on something, not the other way around?" I asked playfully, he laughed as well before shrugging.

"No, despite how young I am I can still help you." He said softly, I smiled and stood up as the bell ran for classes to start.

"Thanks Harry, you really did help me, though I can't say I still won't be a little sad after what Snape had said to me." I said softly as I ushered him out of the classroom and posted a note outside my door for students.

"I understand, have a nice day Professor." He said and waved as he walked away. I sighed and walked the opposite direction to Dumbledore's office, I had a feeling that I will be going there many more times in the future.

* * *

"Sir? May I come in?" I asked softly before the door opened for me. Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked at me with a slight smile. He motioned for me to sit and I accepted the offer.

"What do I owe such a pleasure?" He asked making me smile lightly.

"I want to tell you what Zane, my body guard, had done. I want to let you know that I'm not a monster and didn't want him killed simply because he loved me." I stated slowly and fidgeted under his stare.

"I never said you were a monster, never did I think you were. However, you may tell me your story if you wish." I nodded and took a deep breath, knowing that I was going to hate what was about to occur.


	11. Zane

**Me:** Hey guys, so I know having Snape be a complete asshole to Anika was horrible considering how far their relationship has gone, but what better way than to get into Snape's head once and a while! So here it is…3rd person POV. Though not completely about Snape but it has enough information to be able to see his thoughts lol. Enjoy.

**Story:** 3rd Person

He was furious, angry and upset. He hated to yell at her that way, to see her almost brought to tears. However, it was necessary. At least, he thought it was. He needed to tell her what he had thought about the predicament and although he could have stated his opinion differently as well as listening to her side, he didn't want to. He felt the familiar pain of a broken heart hearing that not only was his old friend killed because of her but also because she did the same thing to him that Lily had done to himself. Although he was not dead, though he considered his heart to be shattered and torn and no longer beating, Lily still caused a death like feeling in his body for a long time. A feeling which Anika had been helping, which in turn caused his heart to slowly repair itself, even though it is still not fully operationally as well as it should be. Anika rejected his friend's true love for her and he hated Anika for it. More than he should. Perhaps that was because he was afraid that the same would happen to him, if he would ever admit his affections towards her.  
He sighed and opened the door to Dumbledore's office slowly, completely avoiding the creaking sound it usually made. He was about to speak but noticed a familiar figure in the seat he was suppose to be sitting in. He instantly sneer and was about to make a snarky remark when Dumbledore looked up at him. Anika didn't notice considering she was looking at the floor, so she didn't notice when Dumbledore made a "be quite" look at Snape before asking her to start her story.

**Anika's POV**

"When I was young I was stupid, not book stupid, I knew almost as much as my mother and father combined, no I was stupid with trust. I trusted everyone, besides my father that is, and that was my downfall." I recalled as I lapsed into a familiar flashback, one that would haunt me for the rest of her life.

* * *

I was 16 at the time; my old body guard was reassigned since my father thought that he could not protect me well enough. So, he sent him away on a mission and I was assigned a new one. This guard was about 6 years older than me, around 22 years old, about Snape's age at that time. My first impression of him was that he was weak. Even though hee looked physically fit, within the first minute of me meeting him, I easily entered his mind without him even realizing it. However, even though my father knew of his "mental" skills, my father assigned him to me and so I was not to complain.

My training continued and I got to know him better, I trained with him and soon came to know that he was very skilled, more skilled then I was at that time. So, I looked up to him, and I started to get attached to him as well. Yet, my attachment only ran as deep as a brother, I only loved him like a brother. He thought otherwise. We spent every waking minute together and sometimes nights together, at the request of my father. He was fond of me and was comfortable with touching me intimately, such as hugs and kisses on the cheek or even holding my hand when I needed it. I was young and having no past experience with love or anything of that sort, I did not know that those advances towards me were anything but brotherly.  
He soon got obsessed with me, getting angry with me when I was around other men and was friendly with them; which was frequent since most death eaters are men and I was friendly enough with most. The first time he hit me was when he witnessed a friendly hug between me and a friend. He was going through a tough time and just needed some support and I gave him that. Zane was furious and started yelling at me, yelling that I was a whore and that he was the only one that could touch me, the only one that could talk to me. I was defiant and yelled back, and as all teenagers do, I locked myself in my room and refused to talk to him. With so many curses and hexes on my room, he had no choice but to go to my father and tell him that my friend was a spy and to have him killed immediately.  
That was the first time I cried, and that was the first time I ever feared someone. I didn't even fear my father yet I feared him. So I did whatever he asked. I stayed by his side throughout the day and I never talked to anyone else but him and my father. I told him I loved him to avoid getting beaten and I told him I would never love another. I did everything he told me to do, until one day.  
I was in my room and he was watching over me. I had to brew a potion at high temperature so I had on low cut shirt, not thinking that that would get me in trouble. All he did was stare at me, stare at my body in such a way I was afraid to look at him. When I finished my potion, he advanced. He shoved me against the bed and started kissing me, and trying to undress me. I fought back but he tied me up and I couldn't concentrate long enough to try and use nonverbal and wand-less spell, a trick I was just learning then, but I couldn't. So I stopped fighting and I tried to reach out with my mind to my father, to contact him for help. I found him easily and, though it was hard, I entered his mind and showed him what was occurring. Zane was now naked and I just had my pants on.  
That is the only time I appreciated my father, although I was his creation to rule and control, he cared for me enough to stop Zane before he ruined me forever. He appeared not even a minute later and pulled Zane off of me and brought him outside and apparated somewhere. I didn't see him die but later that night my father told me to come with him somewhere. He took me into his room and showed me Zane's dead body.

* * *

"Even though I should have felt relieved that he was gone, I was sad and ashamed." I admitted and looked down at the floor sadly. "I should have just let him rape me; I should have let him be happy. He deserved it, he deserved to be happy. It was my fault he went crazy, he was never obsessed with any other girl besides me, so I caused him his despair. He's dead because of me! I killed him; I'm the monster that killed him!" I cried and stood up angrily. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to me, looking at me sadly. He opened his arms and I instantly fell into them crying. He patted my back soothingly and waited patiently for my sobs to quite down enough for him to speak.

"You loved him like your own family, it's only expected for you to grieve for him and blame yourself for his death." He said and pulled me away from the embrace to look at him. "If you had let him rape you instead, he would have been unhappier than he is now. If he was in love you with as much as you had said then, when he finally realized what he did, he would have felt unbelievable pain." He said making my sobs calm down to a sniffle.

"He always felt bad after he hit me, he would buy me expensive things and would be incredible nice to me." I said slowly. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"See, you saved him and yourself by calling for help." I frowned at this and bit my lip. Dumbledore noticed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't save myself. I'm even more afraid of him than ever before, even though he would be upset after he hit me, if I fought back he would be angrier. I fought back and stopped him, he would want to kill me first instead of apologize. When I saw him dead on the floor, I was afraid of his corpse, Dumbledore…I'm terrified of the idea of him coming back." I admitted, looking at him for help.

"You are stronger than you were back then." He stated trying to convince me. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"No, you don't understand. I can't hurt him. Just the thought of coming face to face with him makes me freeze up in fear. I can't fight him." I cried softly and tried to get the image of his enraged face out of my mind.

"I'm sure Voldemort thought about this, did he not assign someone to watch over you?" he asked softly making me tense and tears spring into my eyes. After all, he did assign Snape to watch over me.

"He wouldn't want to protect me now." I said painfully as my throat constricted tightly, making me hold my breath to prevent the fresh sobs.

"I will protect you." I heard the familiar cold and calculating voice from behind me. I turned around and looked at him, surprised to find him standing in the doorway.

"How long were you there?" I questioned slowly, hoping I would receive the answer I wanted to hear.

"I was there long enough to be able to admit that I am wrong for yelling at you and terrible sorry for not listening to your side of the story. I, of all people, should know that there are two sides to every story." He said and took a step towards me, then another, and another until he was standing right in front of me. "I will protect you, not only because Voldemort told me to, not only because I want to atone for my friend's actions, but also because I want to make sure you will never get hurt again." I looked up at him, surprised and touched by his words. I smiled lightly and hugged him, burying my face into his chest and letting the last few tears escape my eyes. I felt him, slowly and almost shyly, wrap his arms around me and hug me back.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

* * *

"So, as far as protection goes, what are your plans?" I asked as Snape and I walked back to my rooms. After the hug, and the awkward silence that had happened afterwards, Dumbledore suggested that we higher the security in the castle as well as higher my protection as soon as poissible.

"We are putting wards and curses around your room, much like the ones around my own, and plan on making sure that you are never alone." He stated as we arrived at my classroom. He quickly opened that door and started putting up some wards around my personal room. I followed and watched him, admiring his concentration, despite the fact that I hated him only an hour ago.

"How am I never going to be alone?" I question softly as to not startle him.

"Simple, you can be alone in your rooms, since they are heavily protected and while you are teaching there are plenty of students around and during the other times, such as your breaks and what not, you are to join me in the dungeons or where ever I may be at the moment." I pouted at this and glared at him.

"Shouldn't you have to come to me and follow me instead of the other way around?" I questioned as I lightly glared at him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Would you rather not have my protection?" He asked, his smirk almost turning into a cocky grin. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"You're mean." I stated childishly. He chuckled and continued setting up the wards, now around my window.

"I guess if any student questions why I am in your class while you're teaching I can just say I'm helping you with something?" I asked and suggested as I sat down in my desk chair. He nodded and then smirked.

"Or simply not answer and just take away house points." His smile maliciously at this but quickly frowned at my next words.

"Even when a Slytherin asks me?" I asked smiling brightly. He glared at me before turning around and finishing his work.

"No, I don't even know why you would ask that."

"Of course, how stupid I am, I'll just take away the house points without your permission. Just like a real teacher!" I stated excitedly as if I just discovered that brilliant idea. He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his lip twitching, trying not to form into a smile. I paused and fiddled with some papers on my desk, debating whether or not to ask this.

"How are your wounds?" I asked softly, hoping he wouldn't snap at me. Last time I saw them they were almost life-threatening, if left untreated, he could have a nasty infection. He casually leaned against a nearby desk and looked at me.

"They are fine, I've healed most of the large cuts, now only the minor ones remain." I smiled at this, glad he was alright.

"I'm happy you are alright, I would miss our chats if something bad happened." I admitted shyly. He smiled, a full-fledged smile, at me.

"I would miss it too." He paused before continuing in a low voice. "I would miss you more though."


	12. Staring at You

**Me:** Ok, so don't be mad. I have a research paper and stupid things to do that count for my grade. But hey I at least updated to here's the story.

**Story:**

Three months have passed since that eventful September evening of my almost death, and there were good things that have happened since then and bad things that have happened as well. The good things were that Snape and I were getting closer, well closer friends at least. Plus, there haven't been any attacks on my life since then, either thanks to Snape and the wards around my room or because the attacker didn't want to waste his time with me anymore. Either way I'm happy with. The bad things were that more and more students are being petrified making Dumbledore anxious and he even decided to have teachers stay up later and watch the halls. Which starts tonight and of course he picks Snape and me to watch and play guard dog, or dogs in this case.  
I sighed as I picked at my breakfast, usually I would be eating in my room peacefully; however, that was not the case for today. Snape had early classes today and instead of having me wait in the library and read a good book, he has me attend his class. I glared over at him and huffed loudly while letting my porridge drain back from my spoon into my bowl. His lip twitched and finally formed into a smirk as he drank his tea.  
"No matter how many times you do that it's not going to get you out of attending my class this morning." I didn't respond and instead bite furiously into my toast. "You should be happy; it's with the second years, and with Potter." He snarled Harry's name yet again making me roll my eyes. I still didn't understand his hatred for him, but I've learned not to question why.  
"Well, can I at least sit with them then? You know it's very entertaining to see them TRY and make your potion." I say as I finish my toast and brushed the crumbs off my shirt. He shook his head.  
"No, the students might have something to do with the letter sent to you so, you cannot sit with them. How many times do we have to go over this before it sinks into your thick skull?" He questioned, smirking at me. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I'll ask as long as it still annoys you." I said smirking; he glared at me before finishing his breakfast and quickly getting up.

"Come on, the bell is about to ring." He ordered making me grumble and gather my things. He didn't wait for me as he started for the door. I huffed and followed quickly after him, hoping to catch up with him at least.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be escorting me around to make sure I don't get killed?" I asked Snape as I walked into his classroom. He smirked and turned towards to board to write something.

"I was scouting ahead." He answered making my eyes roll and a scoff to escape my lips. I moved over to his desk chair and sat in it while propping my feet onto his desk. It was his turn to roll his eyes at my inappropriate behavior. I guess it was inappropriate considering I was wearing a skirt.

"Off." He simply ordered as he flicked his wand magically taking my feet off his desk. He only did it magically because he knew he wouldn't win if he did it manually. I still grumbled anyways and crossed my legs like a civil lady and stared at the door.

"Did the bell ring yet-" I stopped as the bell was rung at that moment. I smiled brightly and awaited my favorite 2nd years; meanwhile Snape had the opposite reaction and quickly scowled at the door, awaiting his most hated class. They soon came in, most of them casting a smile at me and a fearful glance at Snape before sitting down in their seats. Harry came in and waved at me as he sat in the middle of the room, I childishly waved back, earning myself a glare from Snape. I stood up and moved towards Snape so I could speak to him quietly.

"You know, there is power gained if you are friendly to the student body." I said causing a smile smirk to form on his lips.

"Yes, but to have someone fear you amuses one more than having a friend." He said causing me scoff but nonetheless smile at what he said.

"So would you rather I fear you?" I couldn't help but ask considering that, well at least I thought, we are friends. He mocked shock and looked at me.

"I thought you already did?" He asked sarcastically making me laugh. The late bell rung and we turned towards the class, most of them in disbelief considering that they witnessed Snape somehow making me laugh. I cleared my throat awkwardly and moved behind Snape as he started talking to the class. Apparently today was not a lab day, which made me have mix emotions as well as a dramatic huff followed by me plopping down in my chair loudly. The students looked at me amused before Snape brought their attention back to the lesson. No lab means that I will get a free period, yet no lab means…well no lab and I would not be able to watch Snape's students attempt at getting a decent grade. I sighed, quite loudly, causing not only Snape to briefly stop his lecture but also causing most of his students to look at me instead of paying attention to Snape. He growled when the attention was off him and instantly continued lecturing before actually teaching the class something.

Held my head up with my hand as he started reviewing a chapter they were going into. To be honest, his class was really boring considering he basically yelled the chapter at them and asked questions that nobody would really know the answer to, well besides Hermione. So I took that chance to observe him, he was really tall, his height easily being 6 ft, though it couldn't be any higher. He had broad shoulders and, although many wouldn't tell because of his type of clothing, he really did have a muscular sort of body underneath, not the type that would require constant work out but one that he naturally got from dueling all the time. Although he had greasy hair and a somewhat long nose, he really was not bad to look at. Actually, to me, he was very easy on the eyes and actually made my stomach churn just watching him. Yet, despite the butterflies he stirred up inside me, I couldn't help but to look at him throughout the entire class time.

* * *

"You were staring at me and to be honest, it sort of unnerved me." Snape spoke as he walked me to my classroom, considering I had class in about 10 minutes. I blushed lightly but quickly hid it with my hair.

"Well I was bored and dazed out and you just so happened to be the object I was looking at. You know when you daze out you just can't help but to stare at one particular thing and-"

"Yes yes I know, though it felt like you were staring at me, not just being dazed out. I should know this considering I'm a teacher." I huffed and opened the door to my room.

"Well, I don't know what else I could have been doing staring at you so…" I trailed off and summoned some books over to me and started to place them on the desks for the next class. I heard Snape's robe shuffle slightly and looked back to see him seemingly debating with himself.

"If it takes that long to decide whether you should say something maybe you shouldn't say it then. Or wait to say it." I told him as I took a seat on my desk. He paused and shook his head and headed for the door.

"I already know the answer anyways so I really don't need to ask. I'll be here to escort you to lunch." And with that he was off.

**Snape's POV**

I looked at her once more before leaving her classroom and closing the door behind me. I sighed and rubbed my temples. These past few months have left me tired, not because she wore me out, though sometimes I just wish to strangle her, but because she has my mind racing and has me thinking thoughts that would never be true, she had me hoping.

Today I saw her staring; well I guess I should say I felt her. Feeling her stare at me slightly unnerved me, which I told her, but what I didn't tell her is that it made me hope. Hope that perhaps she was staring at me for a different reason than just being dazed out. Hoping that maybe she liked what she saw, hoping that… well hoping things that, when I finally rid myself of her, I realize will never come true. I shook my head, trying to clear myself of these thoughts once and for all. I turned a corner and almost ran into Dumbledore. I backed up quickly and said my apologies.

"No need to apologize, it seems you were deep in thought." He said with a knowing smile, I scowled realizing that I left my mind open for him to explore, which he apparently gladly did. I instantly blocked my mind from him to prevent any further invasion.

"I was just thinking of the impossible." I muttered and started walking with him to his office; Dumbledore simply does not stumble onto you, if he finds you he has to talk to you about something.

"Nothing is impossible." I scoffed when he said that and muttered the password to his office.

"I'm sorry sir but I think this time you may be wrong. But getting off that topic, you wanted to speak with me?" I asked, offering to hear bad news than talk about my personal problems. Dumbledore's face instantly lost its smile and he took on a serious expression.

"It seems Zane pulled off a most interesting trick." Dumbledore muttered as he slowly sat down in his chair for once looking and acting his age. My face fell as I gazed at him, though I did believe that someone was after my… I mean Anika I didn't think it would actually be Zane. Truthfully, I thought someone might have just been playing a cruel trick on her, though I didn't bother telling Dumbledore and Anika that theory. Perhaps I just liked that extra time I had with her a little too much. However, hearing that it was not a simply trick made my blood freeze yet boil at the same time. If Zane thinks he was going to get to her, he would have a surprise for himself when he discovers me.

"So he's alive." I stated it, knowing it to be the truth yet hoping he might contradict me. However, Dumbledore simply nodded and folded his hands and laid them on his desk. "How?" I asked, needing to know how exactly he managed to trick Voldemort.

"I do not know how he might have appeared dead, but I recently found his grave, although Voldemort kills a lot of his minions he has to keep track of them in case he needed something from their corpse. I dug under his tombstone and dug around it as well. I found a coffin yet; there was not a body inside or even bones. He has to be alive and close to Hogwarts. I would send out some people to investigate but having the chamber open as well, I need all the security inside the school as I can get." Dumbledore said sadly as he looked at me. I could tell he really wanted to help Anika but with the school as it is now, it would not be a wise choice to send out most of his staff to look for a person that was thought to be dead.

I sighed and rubbed my head and looked at him. His eyes seemed tired and I could only think of the effort he has already put for her. "Thank you for working so hard to find him. When you tell Anika I'm sure she will be grateful." I said slowly and stood to go.

"You have to tell her." I froze and looked back at him in disbelief.

"What? Why? I think she would handle it better if you tell her." I admitted and watched him closely. He sighed and I knew I lost.

"Yes but you might as well mention it while you're telling her about taking her to your house for winter break." It felt as if my eyes were ready to fall out of my head by then.

"Wouldn't it be better if she stayed in Hogwarts instead of leaving it?" I had to ask.

"Normally yes, but I believe that you would be able to provide her more protection in your own home. Plus the school will be mostly empty and with less people here it will be easy for him to sneak in and do whatever he wants with her." I couldn't help but snarl at the idea of him "doing whatever he wants". He was not going to be able to even look at her.

"Alright, that sounds good." I said and Dumbledore instantly brightened up, he looked at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Perhaps you might even be able to work on achieving the impossible when there."


	13. Are you sure?

**Me:** Ok I am updating because i have finally finished my research paper and i am practically down with school and this one will hopefully be a long one since I have like…..the next 5 chapters planned out. So I hope you like it and please enjoy. Oh and by the way I'm sorry if some paragraphs didn't space out right i tried to fix it but i did nothing so, sorry!

**Story:**

I took a small bite of the meatloaf in front of me. Not being that much of a fan of meatloaf I was hesitant to taste it. I shoved it in my mouth and chewed slowly before a grin broke out on my face and I took another bite of it. Why did I even doubt the house elves ability? I heard a chair scrap against the floor as Snape took his regular seat beside me. I actually swallowed this time before greeting him and continuing with my new found goodness.

"I need to talk to you." He said, not touching any food in front of him. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked at him.

"Ok go ahead." I said as I took a sip of my water. He shifted and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps it would be better if I told you in your quarters." He said and made a move to stand.

"I'm not leaving my food." I said dead serious making him sigh and sit back down. "Whatever you need to tell me I'm sure you can tell me here." I answer and turned slightly to look at him.

"Alright." He said reluctantly. "But you must acknowledge I did warn you." I nodded and took another bite of meatloaf. He cleared his throat and looked at me. "Dumbledore had been researching Zane and recently went to his grave." I nodded yet again wondering where exactly this was going. "Well, he dug up Zane's grave and well….his body was not found. Anika, Zane's alive and most likely was the one that attacked you." I dropped the fork which hit my plate with a loud clatter. Some of the students closest to the table looked up and stared. I felt all blood leave my face despite the fact that it seemed as if my heart was beating faster than ever before.

"Anika?" He asked slowly and touched my arm making me pull away and stand up quickly. My legs hit the table, making it move slightly with a loud scraping noise. More students looked up. I opened my mouth then shut it before turning around and running towards the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall. I grasped the door and opened it up and hurried into the hallway, I just managed to slam the door shut when my legs gave out and I fell onto the floor with a loud smack. I groaned and tried standing up, but not being able to feel my legs made it quite hard. So instead I rolled over onto my back and faced the ceiling and let my heart beat wildly against my chest.

I felt fear and tasted it, or it was the familiar taste of blood since I hit the floor pretty hard, either way, it was awful. I laid there feeling the hard cold floor against my back and tried to only pay attention to that. I concentrated and let all my thoughts disappear and I managed to forget what just happened. Forget that my life was in danger, forget that Zane was alive. That is, until I heard the door open and close before footsteps sounded. I glanced over and saw it was Snape.

"Why can't he just stay dead?" I asked softly. Although I wasn't much fond of death, Zane died and I think once someone is dead they should stay dead.

"I know. I'm sorry but I thought I should tell you." He said and kneeled next to me. I nodded and managed to sit up.

"Thank you for telling me. I would have been much more upset if you didn't." I said offering a small smile.

"Well, I have some more bad news but perhaps we should get you off the floor before I announce them to you." He said and stood up and held out a hand for me. I grimaced and grasped his hand and stood up. I took a few steps before my legs gave out again but before I hit the floor with, I'm sure, another painful smack Snap wrapped a secure arm around my waist and pulled me against his body to hold my weight. I blushed and looked up at him with a sheepish smile. He rolled his eyes but his lip twitched telling me he wasn't actually annoyed.

"My legs don't seem to be working right now." I answer with a small voice considering he was definitely too close since I felt his body pressed to mine, although it was only the side of his body. He let go of my waist and for a second I thought we were simply going to wait until my legs were moveable again. That was, until I felt a hand under my knees and another around my back before I was hoisted into the air and in his arms.

"Um...why?" I asked softly trying not to let him see my now red face. He continued down the hall, seemingly ignoring my question.  
"I figured it would be easier to tell you the other bad news when you're not standing." I held back my tongue to say that I couldn't stand in the first place but considering he was the only thing that was stopping me from falling onto the floor, I decided to stay quiet.  
"It can't be as bad as what you told me before." I muttered and laid my head against his chest, I felt him stiffen before relaxing slightly and clearing his throat, just making my action a little more awkward.  
"Well, it actually all depends on what you think." I looked up at him with a questioning look; however, he simply continued to stare ahead. "You are aware of Dumbledore's plans during Christmas break right?" I nodded. He was planning on basically evacuating all the students and was to have the teachers search the castle for the Chamber of Secrets. All the students were to go home or to a friend's place if they don't have family or couldn't go home.  
"Well, he wants you to go away for Christmas, but not to Voldemort," He paused here and opened my classroom door. "You are to accompany me to my house for the break and stay there until it's over." He finished as he walked into my quarters and placed me on my bed. He stood there, looking at me, as if expecting the same reaction as before. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.  
"Alright, I'm assuming we are to leave the same time the students do?" He didn't answer me and instead raised an eyebrow of his own.  
"I'm surprised you aren't upset." He admitted as he sat in a chair that was facing the bed. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.  
"Why would I be, it sounds much more exciting then hunting for a chamber which has not been found since it was created." I said grinning and slowly stood up. I walked a little and deemed my legs now functional. "Thank you, by the way, for carrying me here since I'm defiantly not the lightest thing in the world." I said and moved into the bathroom, leaving the door open, as I washed my face.

"Perhaps not the lightest but surely not the heaviest, so it was not a problem." He said softly. I smiled as I patted my face dry, actually happy from that small compliment I just got.

"So are we leaving when the students do?" I asked again and walked back into my room and sat on my bed. He summoned some dinner onto a table nearby and motioned for me to come join him.

"Yes, most likely right after the train leaves." I pouted slightly; I always wanted to take that train since it seemed like fun. Plus I had never actually got to experience a normal wizard child experience of riding the train to Hogwarts before, but I guess that would have to be for another time. I quickly wiped my face clean of emotion as I sat down and took a small piece of meatloaf, considering I already had plenty before. He glanced at me before taking a piece of his own.

"So, you're really alright coming to my house for the break?" He asked almost as if I would burst out crying any second.

"Yes I am completely sure. Besides, now I get to see what the real Snape is like outside of Hogwarts." I said, implying much more than I was saying. He rolled his eyes but let a small smile grace his lips before a frown took over.

"And are you sure you're alright with the whole Zane thing? I don't want you to snap suddenly and start crying." He asked making me look down at my plate. Suddenly, the meatloaf looked very unappetizing. "Anika?" He asked, pushing me to answer.

"I may not be completely fine with knowing a stalker, who is supposed to be dead, is after me to kill me. But, I am going to be alright. That's mainly why I'm so excited to go over your house for Christmas break."

"You're excited?" He asked suddenly, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Yes, because I get to focus on other things. When I'm with you I get distracted from what's really. For instance, right now, well at least before you brought up this topic, I completely forgot my distress. So, really, going over your house for the break is probably the best thing that can happen right now." I said smiling and trying not to let the embarrassment of having just spilled everything out to him right now. He smiled back, and actually looked a little shy as well. I shuffled somewhat in my seat before taking a sip of my water. It was awkward again.

"I'm glad I can help you."

* * *

"So you're sure you're ok with this whole thing?" He asked making me groan in frustration. Surprisingly, it was not the person I expected it to be asking me this question. I turned and glared at Harry making him hold up his arms in defense. Somehow, he had gotten the information about my Christmas break out of me and was annoying me almost as much as Snape was. I still think he cast a spell on me and would rather believe that than admit that I was weak and gave in so easily to him and let my soul out. He; however, believed otherwise.

"I am perfectly fine with this; I am actually looking forward to this whole thing alright." I said and walked faster, for once not wanting his company.

"Just remember to use protection!" He yelled making me stop in my tracks and whirled around to face him. He simply smirked, which suddenly turned into a frightened look.

"Protection from or for what?" I heard a dark familiar voice ask. My eyes widened and my cheeks redden from the pure unlucky experience I just had to go through.

"Well, uh, sir I better get going." Harry said and ran out of the hall quicker than I could blink. I cursed him and turned around to face my demise. He was looking down at me with his piercing black eyes that made my heart sputter and seemingly stop beating. I squirmed, unsure what to do, before I looked away from him. I heard him huff and felt a hand under my chin as he pulled up my head and made me look at him. I lost my breath and gazed into his eyes. His hold on my chin loosed quite a bit until it fell away completely and instead trailed up and slightly grazed my cheek making a trail of red follow it. He smiled slightly at that making me blush even more. His hand continued till it travailed into my hair and flowed easily through it making me shiver from the feeling. His hand continued further until it reached the bottom of my back as his other hand reached up and cupped my other cheek. He suddenly pushed on my back, which in turn pulled my closer to him until my hands were delicately placed against his chest and my mouth was only centimeter from his. That's when I froze, I couldn't move. I didn't know what to move or what to do and truthfully, I really wanted him to do it.

"Professor!" I heard a voice yell from down the hall making us break apart and shuffle around nervously. I looked up and saw that Harry was back. He was grinning and walking towards us.

"Sorry, I actually forgot that I was supposed to give this to you before we got onto the very interesting discussion." Harry said handing me a note. I looked at it curiously, wondering if it was going to attack me like the last one. "Oh, you don't have to worry, Dumbledore gave it to me directly so it won't um, kill you or anything." He said and then looked at Snape, then back at me. Instantly his eyebrows furrowed. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked, a smirk slowly forming on his face. Snape growled and glared at Harry.

"Why are you still here if you have completed your task? Don't you have something else better to do?" He asked as Harry full-fledged grin.

"So something did happen!" He said.

"50 points from Gryffindor for every second you are here." Harry's eyes widen and yet again he fled down the hallway. "Insufferable fool, why he was ever born…." Snape mumbled before looking back at me. Simultaneously both our cheeks redden and I quickly looked down at the note.

"So, uh what does the note say?" He asked, bringing back our attention to the note, and away from even more awkward moments.

"Well let's see." I said as I broke the seal.


	14. Kiss Me

**Me:** Hey guys! I finally finished school, so I will hopefully have more time to work on this story. Love the reviews I get it really motivates me and makes me happy knowing you guys actually like it. Soon Snape and Anika will get together, just wait! Oh and I was rushing with this chapter so if there are errors then I'm sorry.

**Story:**

I opened the letter and looked at it expectantly. It was from Dumbledore after all it had to be important. A voice inside my head growled, _it better be important for interrupting that._ An intense heat flashed across my face momentarily before I regained my composure, like anything was going to happen. I scoffed internally before unfolding the letter in my hands. My jaw nearly dropped and I let out a laugh so loud it drew Snape's attention to me.

"Well, what did Dumbledore want?" he asked impatiently, clearly not understanding the humor in the situation. I stifled a laugh and crumbled the piece of paper in my hand.

"Just Dumbledore's way of saying goodbye." I grinned remembering the writing on the paper.

_Have fun!~ D.D._

What humored me the most was how random the note was and how I had thought it was a serious one. It triggered my laughter of disbelief truly and Snape couldn't help but look at me as if I were crazy. I shook my head to dispel his look and grabbed his hand, startling myself more than he, and pulled him towards my room.

"You need to help me with my bags considering I have no idea how we are to get to your house. Nor where exactly your house is." I stated and let go of his hand before we ever came near my room, the butterflies we too much to handle. He stopped when my hand left his, not hearing his footsteps I turned around curiously.

"We are apparating there; meet me in the Great Hall in an hour." And with that, he walked away his robes billowing behind him. I sighed and continued on to my room, my feet slowly dragging me this time. Of course an almost kiss would ruin a friendship, considering it's all one sided. I rubbed my face tiredly and opened my door and my face instantly dropped. Clothes were scattered about and only about half of them were actually inside my luggage. I crossed my arms and debated with myself. Fix this magically or manually? I scoffed at myself for even considering it. Magically of course! Thus, with a flick of my wrist all my clothes were neatly folded and placed in my case. I grinned and walked around my room and adding certain things to my luggage.

* * *

An hour later I was ready and mentally checking off my list of things. After a few more minutes of packing last minute things, I was out the door with my luggage floating behind me. I didn't bring that much considering I would only be there for about 10 days.

"Professor!" I heard someone yell behind me, I turned around and smiled looking at my three favorite students. They were walking towards me, struggling with their luggage. Being the nice person I am, despite popular belief, I flicked my wrist and their luggage instantly floated into the air. They looked first at the luggage in confusion before looking back at me smiling.

"Thanks Professor!" They said and continued walking with me.

"So are you guys excited for Christmas break?" Both Ron and Harry nodded with Hermione shook her head.

"No, I find it absolutely unnecessary. We could learn a lot more during the school year if we got rid of these stupid breaks." Hermione huffed as Ron and Harry looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I agree though it might not be good for everyone. Too much stress could cause problems for many students." I said hoping that she wouldn't get too offended. However, she simply nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to say more; however, Harry interrupted her.

"So, I'm sure you are going to have fun on your break." Harry said smirking as I faced him. I glared at him and quickly dropped his luggage onto the ground.

"For that you get to carry your luggage." I huffed and walked away from him. He chuckled and picked up his luggage before running to catch up with us.

"I was just…" He started to say before getting cut off.

"Just what Potter?" A cold voice said behind us. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I whirled around. How does he always happen to be behind us at exactly the right moment?

"I was just….wishing her a nice Christmas. Well, bye Professor." Harry said and hurriedly ran off with his friends. I grinned at his retreating form before turning around and looking at Snape. He raised an eyebrow at Harry before turning his attention towards me.

"So are you ready?" He asked and grabbed my arm. I looked back at my luggage, still floating behind us, and nodded.

"Yup, I'm ready." I said and before I could blink, we were at his place. I gasped and clutched my head. He simply grabbed my luggage and motioned for me to follow him. I glared at his back, he could have warned me. I looked around his house; so far we were in his living room, a medium sized room that consisted of a small couch in the middle of the room facing a table that held a stack of books on top of it, which was also opposite of a loveseat. The one wall in the room was covered with a huge bookshelf that took up most the room and was overflowing with books. The wall next to the bookcase had an arch the lead to, what looked like; the kitchen and the other wall head a staircase which Snape was currently walking up. I stopped my staring and quickly started following him. We walked up the stairs and at the top was a hallway that had only three doors.

He walked pass the first door and opened the second door. "This will be your room, opposite is your bathroom, I have my own connected to my room so that one will be all yours, and my room is next to yours." He finished as I walked into my temporary room. It wasn't anything special; the bed was pushed against the wall, opposite of the door, with a dresser to the wall at its left. A mirror sat on the dresser and a door was next to it, which I assumed as a closet. The bed itself had two pillows and a dusty green blanket on top. I grinned; of course he would have some Slytherin colors in his house. He noticed the dust on the comforter and waved his wand at it and it was instantly cleaned.

"Thank you for being so nice and letting me stay here with you." I said smiling and laying my luggage on the bed.

"Well, you really don't have anywhere else to stay and I can't let you die." He said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and started to open my luggage. "I'll leave you to unpack, dinner will be soon." He stated and left. I unpacked and sat on the bed, not really knowing what to do. Should I go downstairs and suffer the awkward silence with Snape, or stay up her and take a nap. I decided on the latter and stretched out on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. I snuggled into the pillow and yawned tiredly before falling asleep.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

I left Anika to deal with unpacking and made my way downstairs. I was secretly wishing that it would take a long time for her to unpack. After almost kissing her I felt rather, flustered. Not only was that the second time that it almost happened, but it was also the second time that we were interrupted, or rather was stopped, so perhaps it was not meant to be. I frowned at that thought and sighed, from now on I was keeping my distance and only appearing as a friend to her, and nothing more. I went into the kitchen and summoned ingredients for tonight's dinner, figuring she always ate whatever was served for dinner at Hogwarts I didn't bother to ask her what she would want. So I simply started a stew. After about 25 minutes of waiting for her to appear in the kitchen, since she should surely be down unpacking soon, I realized she was not coming. I set the stew to simmer and decided to go upstairs and check on her.

Fearing the worse, I opened her door wand ready only to see her lying on the bed, sleeping. I stared at her in disbelief; she could have at least told me she was going to take a nap so I didn't have to worry about her. I sighed and walked over to her, debating whether or not to wake her up for dinner or to let her sleep. I knew she valued both equally so it was a hard decision. Finally, I decided she would rather have her dinner hot than cold so I reached down and lightly shook her shoulder, not quite sure if she was a heavy sleeper or not. She did not wake up and instead clutched onto my hand and shifted so that her head was resting on it. My heart warmed from the action and I couldn't help but admire her beauty as she slept. Her deep black her was shiny and framed her face in such a way that it made her even more beautiful, if that was possible. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept making them look even more pouty than usual. I held my breath as I looked at them, my mind only thinking of how soft they must feel, especially when pressed against my own. I gulped and shook my head to dispel such thoughts.

With my other hand I shook her shoulder again and was relieved when I got a response. She groaned in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes and stared into my own. That's when I realized how close we actually were. How far I had actually leaned down to her when trying to wake her up, we were mere inches from each other. A felt my face heat up and thought about leaning away, but that was the thing. I thought about leaning away, getting up and telling her dinner was ready, but I didn't. I stayed exactly where I was and simply stared into her beautiful clear blue eyes. She seemed frozen, almost as much as I was, and looked up at me from under her lashes making me hold my breath. And I thought she couldn't get any more amazing. She shifted slightly and propped herself on her elbows, making our noses slightly skim one another. She froze when it did that and looked down blushed, yet did not more.

I was arguing with myself at that point, did I not just tell myself that I was simply going to be her friend from now on? Well, this was definitely not friendly actions, sitting this close to her and feeling her breath hit my face, was definitely not what friends do. I tried willing myself to move away, but I was not working. My body wouldn't move forward so instead, I made a deal with myself. If she did not lean forward when I did, I would leave and no longer peruse her. I leaned forward slowly, her breathing seemed to stop and I waited for her to lean forward to; however, she did not move. So I moved back from her, which seemed to startle her and she looked at me in confusion before leaning forward so we were in the same distance as before.

"Kiss me." She uttered making my heart skip beats.I took that as a yes to the kiss and closed the distance between us and pressing my lips against hers. She let out a soft sigh, as if in relief as I pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were exactly as I thought they were, soft and inviting. She kissed back making my stomach churn in pleasure. I felt her lips part slightly and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue in, she gasped and moaned as I rubbed my tongue against hers before exploring her mouth. She tasted sweeter than anything I have ever tasted and I loved it. However, I had to stop considering my lungs were burning from lack of air. I moved back and looked into her eyes, hoping I saw exactly what I was feeling.


	15. Larien

**Me:** Hey so I'm thinking of making a certain day for a regular update, that way I won't get lazy and actually set deadlines for myself. And again I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter I was rushing because I had to go somewhere and I couldn't proof-read it. So, I hope you like this chapter and again thank you for the reviews I really do enjoy them. Oh and my computer kinda…broke for a little while, well my charger did so that's why I didn't update till now.

**Story:**

I looked up at him, my heart beating at an insane pace that I expected it, at any second, to stop from over-exhaustion. I have never been kissed like that, sure that may be because I have only been kissed by a psychotic obsessed man before, but I knew that this kiss was one like no other. I bite my lip and refocused my mind on him, who was leaning over me and looking at me, waiting for me to say something or to do something considering I was frozen. However, I was afraid to, afraid that if I move or if I were to say something it would ruin this feeling of bliss, this absolute haven I was in. But I had to try right? To do something so that he can stop looking at me like that and so my heart can take a rest. So, I leaned forward and gentle pecked his lips, making them in turn burn as if I kissed fire. Before he could respond, and make this into another most memorable kiss, I leaned back and looked back at him with a smile on my face trying to, non-verbally, tell him that this was ok, that I liked what we just did. Hell, I more than liked it, I seriously loved it.

At my smile his eyes instantly brightened and his lips tugged upwards, not exactly an excited smile but enough of one to tell me that he was happy and content. He leaned forward, for another kiss, but I moved back. I saw fear in his eyes, fear of rejection, and I ran my hand through his hair, his surprising silky and soft hair, and smiled trying to calm him down. I knew the fear of rejection well and didn't want him to feel that; however, I knew he didn't come up to my room to just kiss me, and if he did I would forever be flattered, but I had a feeling he had came up to tell me something.

"As much as I would like to stay here and…"I trailed off with a tint of red on my cheeks, instantly feeling very childish and immature. "Kiss. Um, I have a feeling you came up here to tell me something?" He looked confused for a second, as if trying to remember why he did come up here in the first place before his eyes widened and he quickly stood up. I heard him mutter something about stew before rushing out of my room. I laid there for a few more moments before slowly getting up and stretching. Hearing my back and arms crack and feeling the tension leave my body I sighed contently before deciding to go downstairs and actually check to see what Snape was in such a rush to do. I walked down into the kitchen and saw that he was putting stew into two bowls and concluded that he must have thought it was burning. Can stew burn? I mulled over that thought as I took one of the bowls and sat down at the kitchen table, along with Snape. I muttered a thank you before stirring the stew slightly to let it cool. The air in the room was tense and I could tell we both were trying to think of something to say or do to dispel the awkward silence. Before either one of us could try to start a conversation a 'pop' came from the living room, a sound very familiar to both of us. We briefly looked at each other before getting up, ready to attack, and walking slowly into the other room.

We walked into the living room only to find the one person that I would never want to see, ok well maybe the second person. My father stood there, looking bored and impatient as ever. I walked up to him and bowed my head in respect, respect I didn't even have for him.

"Father what do we owe this pleasure?" I asked in a monotone voice. I knew Snape will probably be surprised of how I act around my father. I was a totally different person, only to be sure that he did not know my true intentions. My father patted my head before grabbing my chin and raised my head to look at him. He studied my face and glared at my lips for a long time.

"Your lips are very red." He mentioned and it took all my self control not to blush and instead to look at him in confusion.

"Yes, Snape has made stew and it is very hot, I probably burnt my lips on it." I said and couldn't help but wonder how long we were kissing for if my lips were still red from it. Voldemort seemed to accept this answer before grinning maliciously.

"I have brought you a present." With that he snapped his fingers and instantly a house elf appeared next to him. She was small, even for a house elf, and looked underfed. She was covered in what looked like a pillow case and dirt, probably from cleaning so many floors. She had big wide eyes that were brown and clearly showed a great amount of fear. Her ears were back and she practically curled up in herself, as if to block us from seeing her. Voldemort sneered at her and pushed her forward towards me.

"Meet your new master." He said and she looked up at me, a spark of hope glinting in her eyes but was quickly wiped away when he introduced me. "This is my daughter, Anika." She looked even more fearfully at me, as if I could be even more heartless than my father. She moved closer to me and stood in front of me; I raised an eyebrow at her and looked at my father.

"New master?" I asked and wondered why he would give me a house elf, considering I lived in Hogwarts. He scowled at me and muttered something about being ungrateful.

"She is for your use for anything, sending messages, cleaning, a practice dummy…" He trailed off and rolled his hand imply any other use. The elf gulped rather loudly at the last suggestion and I felt sorry for the elf but couldn't show it, so I kept my face void of any emotion.

"Thank you father, I will use her well." I said hoping I sounded evil enough to convince him. By the look of horror on the elf's face and the pleasant look on my father's, I did well. He tilted his head in recognition to Snape and patted me on the head before leaving. I scowled as soon as he left and ran my hand through my hair. I looked down at the elf, that was in such fear that she seemed to be shaking. I knelt down to her level and smiled kindly at her.

"Hi, what is your name?" I asked as she seemed to shrink away from me. She looked at me for a second before answering.

"Larien Miss." She stated as she stared at me with wide eyes. I repeated her name before smiling.

"That is a pretty name, now how about I get you some new clothes." I stated making her eyes widen before she started yelling.

"No Miss if you release me He will hunt me down and kill me, he told me so if I were to ever leave you!" She said panicking. I paused and raised and eyebrow.

"I was going to get you new clothes not release you." I said entirely confused. I never really looked into house elves before so I had no idea what she was talking about. Snape cleared his throat causing the elf to stop panicking and for me to turn around and look at him.

"If you give a house elf clothes you set them free." He said making me blink before turning back to her.

"How about I just give you new clothes to be nice and not release you? Can I do it that way?" She nodded before looking at me suspiciously.

"Why are you being nice? You are his daughter, why aren't you evil like he is?" She asked as I summoned some of my clothes.

"Because I am not him. Now what is your favorite color?" I asked disregarding her surprised look.

* * *

I smelled something good, which was close. I shifted and felt something on my stomach shift along with me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to find a plate with toast and eggs on the bed table that held a glass of milk along with the plate. I frowned and looked around curiously. Suddenly a pop came from the corner of my room and I directed my attention to Larien. She was smiling nervously as she looked at me.

"Do you like it Miss?" She asked as she ringed her hands nervously. She was currently wearing one of my light blue blouses that came down to her knees. I smiled at her and sat up so I could eat her food.

"Thank you Larien, this is very thoughtful of you." I said and her smile grew even bigger. I hear footsteps and Snape appeared in the doorway. He as well raised an eyebrow at the food before looking at Larien.

"Though this is very nice thing to do for her, I am sure she doesn't want this every day." He said and looked at me for reassurance. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Yes Larien not everyday do I want breakfast in bed but you can still make me breakfast if you want." I said quickly hoping to dispel the sad look on her face. She instantly brightened up.

"Thank you Miss. All Larien wants to do is make you as happy as you've made Larien." She said before disappearing. I smiled before picking up some toast and taking a bite from it. It was good.

"Oh, Snape. I'm going to take Larien to Diagon Ally today to buy her some clothes and to go Christmas shopping." I said as he approached me and stole some of my toast. I tried swatting him away from my food but he didn't seem to notice.

"Alright I will accompany you." He said and I felt my smile fade. How the hell was I suppose to buy him a present when he was there with me?

"You can't." I said quickly. He looked at me before finishing his toast.

"Why ever not." He asked. I tired coming up with an excuse but could not find one.

"Because I need to buy your present today." I admitted sadly, I wanted it to be a surprise. Apparently it would have been seeing the look of shock on his face.

"Alright then, how about I bring you there and give you about 2 hours by yourself so that you can buy the present and you can do all your Christmas shopping?" He asked as I ate my eggs. I nodded and finished up.

"Alright. But to get my full hour you're going to have to come clothes shopping with Larien and me." I said smirking as his face went pale. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy it." He said before leaving. I grinned in triumph before summoning Larien to tell her the good news.

* * *

"Larien doesn't need all these clothes Miss." Larien said as I paid for her large assortment of clothing. She didn't seem to like pants so it was mostly dresses and the occasional shirt and shorts.

"Yes I agree." Snape said through clenched teeth. So far we have spent only ½ hour in here for Larien. I would only have spent 15 minutes since it was children's clothes that we had to buy for her and since I hated shopping for clothes; however, Snape hated this more than I did so I would suffer for his torture. If that made any sense.

"Don't worry, I hate shopping for clothes almost as much as you do so this will probably be the last time doing this." I said and handed Larien her two full bags of clothes. Although she tried to tell me it was too much, every dress I bought I saw her eyes get even brighter. Even now holding her bags I could see a new spring in her step. Which in turn made me happy as well.

"Alright so you get your 2 hours now. We'll meet in front of the bank at 2:00 alright." He asked as I looked around at all the stores. I nodded and waved goodbye before setting off. Now, what the hell was I going to buy him?

* * *

"Perhaps a book? He has a lot of books." Larien suggested as we window shopped. Her excitement wore off some since for the past 10 minutes all we have been doing is walking around.

"No, he already has a lot so he probably doesn't need any more." I said before stopping and sighing.

"Well this is getting us nowhere. Might as well shop for everyone else first then go back to him." I said to Larien. She nodded as we entered the closest shop.

* * *

I bought everyone else gifts. A gift for Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Dumbledore, a present for Larien, and even my parents; however, none for Snape and my 2 hours were now up.

"Come on lets go meet Snape." I said sighing as Larien followed me.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can come back?" She asked hopefully. I thought about it and wondered if he would want to, probably not though.

"Come back tomorrow for what?" Snape asked from behind us. I turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't get your gift today so I need tomorrow." I said. He looked at me before sighing.

"Fine. Actually you can have all day tomorrow, I have a meeting with Dumbledore so I will be out of your hair. However, I come back at 4:00 so I'll pick you up then." He said as I grinned.

"Perfect." Now all you need to do is tell me what you want for Christmas.


	16. Presents

**Me:** So I feel bad for not updating for so long last so I'm tiring to update a lot now. Btw it feels weird to do Christmas chapters in the summer but what am I going to do? Lol well enjoy the chapter.

**Story:**

I looked around with a frown settled on my face. Everything in this store was great, for anyone that wasn't Snape. It was either too cheerful or too boring to be given to him. I sighed and looked at Larien and shook my head. She frowned as well and followed me out of the store.

"Perhaps we should get him a gift card?" She asked making me groan louder. Her ears went down and I instantly felt sorry for dismissing her idea like that.

"I would if it was someone else in but in this case I need a special gift for him. He's helped me through so much that getting him a gift card seems insulting to me." I explained to her hoping she would understand.

"Who are you talking about I wonder." A voice said behind me. I groaned again and turned around to find Harry. He looked different without his uniform on, he looked more normal without it. However, that annoying smirk was still on his face that I knew it was the same old Harry Potter. I glared at him and through my arms up in exasperation.

"Take a wild guess!" I said and crossed my arms with a pout. Harry chuckled at me before directed his eyes towards Larien.

"Who's this? I never knew you had a house elf." Harry said as he looked at Larien. She shyly grabbed a hold of my coat and hid behind me. I smiled and laid my hand on her head.

"Oh my father recently gave her to me as a present. She's really been helpful." I said smiling and pushed Larien in front of me. "Larien this is Harry Potter, I'm sure you have heard of him." Her eyes widened and she bowed her head in respect.

"Such an honor to meet you." She said as Harry blushed in embarrassment. I chuckled at him and motioned for him to join me as we continued to walk down the street. We slowly passed a couple of shops, window shopping leisurely in a comfortable silence.

"So your father must be really nice if he gave you a house elf." Harry said, breaking the silence with a horrible topic. I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. If only he knew who my father was. Larien, sadly, froze when he mentioned my father and got a tighter hold on my jacket. I smiled down at her, hoping it would comfort her.

"No, he's not. Larien was in bad shape when he gave her to me and I was glad I was raised by my mother for a few years and you know who my mother is." I said as Harry nodded before he got a curious look on his face and I could just predict his next question. I stopped outside a store and looked inside at the pets displayed.

"Well, who is he?" He asked as I watched an owl in the window clean out its feathers. Snape doesn't have an owl, maybe he would like one. Harry cleared his throat and looked at me, wanting his question answered. I sighed continued walking to the next shop, Snape doesn't need an owl he seems to like personal visits anyways.

"If you knew who my father is, you would not like me anymore so I'd rather not tell you." I said truthfully and closed off that conversation. Harry pouted childishly making me laugh at his behavior.

"So, who else are you shopping for besides Snape?" Harry asked making a face when he uttered Snape's name. I sighed sadly and pouted.

"Only him I'm afraid. I've already got present for you, Ron, and Hermione. Even my order for the ingredients for Fred and George has already come in." I said grinning from the ingredients I got them, hopefully they'll make good use of them. "Which is a warning for you to, well, not eat anything from them for a while." I said smiling. Harry made a face at that, I'm sure, was him reliving a past experience.

"Well I'm sure they'll love that." He said before stopping in front of a store. "Hey maybe you can find his present in here." Harry said pointing to the shop. I looked in it and instantly saw exactly what I was going to get for him. I jumped up happily and quickly tugged Larien and Harry in with me. They exchanged frightful glances at each other before I forcefully pulled them inside.

* * *

Harry, Larien and I exited the shop not even five minutes later with Snape's present securely wrapped in my bag. I smiled happily and turned the corner only to bump into someone. My apologies were caught up in my throat once I saw who it was. Lucius Malfoy looked at me quickly before bowing his head in respect.

"Anika." He said respectfully. I nodded at him, not having to bow in return since he was below me. His eyes went straight to Harry which made me instantly freeze. I was with Harry, now how was I going to explain that?

"Interesting company I see you keeping. Your father will be very intrigued to hear about it." He threatened lightly, still looking at Harry. I glanced out at him from the corner and was proud to see him glaring back at Lucius.

"Yes he would. I would dare say he would be proud of it." I snapped back, hoping it wasn't going to bite my in the butt. Lucius sneered at this before looking at Larien. She instantly looked away from him and at the ground instead. Yea, the ground was a better sight anyways.

"I remember her. She looks well." He scowled and pushed her with the end of his staff. I growled and flicked my wrist; his staff instantly flew over to the other side of the street with a loud clack. A few wizards looked over at the staff curiously before scurrying along their way without giving it a second glance. I heard Harry laugh lightly besides me as Lucius looked at me incredulously.

"Yes, I believe that my elves should be presented well, they reflect their masters and having her filthy would seem like I am filthy." I said through gritted teeth. He looked over where his staff was and summoned it to him.

"That hardly required magic to tell me." He said angrily and fixed his suit. He regained his composure and looked around warily, as if people were watching him, before looking back at me. I smirked and leaned in close to him so we were merely inches away. I took his tie in my hand and started to tighten and fix it.

"Yes well, I do not take kindly to people touching my things and you know how _violent _I can get if people do not listen to me." I hissed at him as I tighten his tie so close to his neck that he coughed from the discomfort. He looked at me with a glint of fear in his eyes before I took my hand away and stepped back. He cleared his voice before speaking.

"I quite remember. It was nice seeing you again Anika." He said before huffing and storming off. As soon as he was out of sight Harry laughed next to me.

"Interesting company you keep." He commented, trying to sound like Lucious. I laughed and shook my head before gently grabbing Larien's hand and pulling her with me.

"Well I'm an interesting person."

* * *

**Snape's POV:**

I tapped my foot impatiently outside Dumbledore's office, he said to meet him at 1:30 yet it was nearly 2:15. If Dumbledore wasn't such a prestigious wizard I would be more worried over his well being than annoyed from his lateness. However, being almost an hour late was not what he would usually do so whatever he is stuck doing must be important.

When I finally thought about giving up and actually sending a search party out, quick footsteps started to sound from down the hall making me tense and turn around, just in case it wasn't Dumbledore. However, it was Dumbledore who turned the corner and let out a sigh of relief when seeing me. A small smile settled on his face as he approached me.

"Glad to see you're still here Severus, I had a small problem to take care of before you came. It took a little longer than expected but I hope that you aren't too mad at me for keeping you waiting." He said as we went into his office. I replied politely, despite my irritation that I would have taken out on anyone else, well maybe not anyone else.

"What did you call me here to discuss?" I asked getting straight to the point. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible considering I still had to pick up Anika at 4. Dumbledore started to talk about the usual. How I was doing, undercover wise, as Voldemort's agent and whether or not he may expect my double life. I assured him everything was alright and talked about other things that we had to do and before long the conversation seemed to be coming to the end when Dumbledore hesitantly asked me what my present was for Anika. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Does it really matter? We came here to talk about more important matters." I snapped, unwilling to admit what I got for her, unwilling to admit that I actually spent time and money on her, to admit that I really did like her more than a friend, especially after that kiss. Dumbledore looked at me with that damned twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, considering we have nothing more to discuss I think it would be healthy of us to talk about your personal life for once." I scowled at that and looked away.

"I got her a necklace. May I leave now I am to pick her up at four?" I asked and got up without him answering me. He chuckled at my seemingly embarrassed state and waved me off. I scowled all the way from the school and even while apparating at Diagon Alley. I did not like other people meddling in my life, despite how important they may be.

I walked to the Gringotts, agreeing to meet her here previously. I stood there for a moment, glancing throughout the group of people walking around. I was about to give up and ask if anyone has seen her when I heard a familiar laugh not far away. My lip twitch hearing that musical laugh and I wonder what she and Larien were talking about that could cause her to laugh in such a way. I turned around, eager to see her happy face and was not disappointed when I saw her smiling face, her cheeks slightly red from the cold, her eyes shining from happiness, her teeth a dazzling white. It all but made my heart leap; however, seeing who she was laughing and smiling with instantly took all that feeling away.

I would not have minded if it were Larien she was smiling and laughing with, yet, that was not who she was only with. Harry _Potter _walked alongside her, smiling and laughing along with her as if he had not a care in the world. I scowled at that, if it were not being Her son I would have killed him long ago for who his father was. He was so similar to him that it sent my anger ablaze just looking at him, and with the woman that I cared so much for, laughing with her. It reminded me so much of _them_ my anger spiked even further. I had to remind myself that I was not back in my teenage years and this was not a repeat of what had happened then. He was more than 10 years younger than her and I doubt she would have any interest in him what so ever. However, she was 7 years younger than my age as well; would she have any interest in me? She did kiss back but ever since that day neither of us has mentioned anything about it. It was almost like it never happened.

"Snape!" I heard my name being said and looked back up at the sparkling eyes of Anika. She smiled so sweetly at me that it sent my heart thumping irregularly. I nodded in her direction before settling a cold gaze at Potter. He met my gaze and held his head up to me, not backing down just like his father.

"Potter." I acknowledged him and he replied back with a "professor". I turned my gaze to Anika and instantly soften my gaze. "Are you ready?" I asked pretending not to see the curious look on Potter's face. She nodded before looking back at the boy. She smiled at him and gave him a hug, fueling my anger even more which was only drowned when I notice their huge height difference.

"Bye Harry. Enjoy your Christmas vacation." She said and moved over to me. He smiled at her and wished her well before walking away, probably back to his friends. I scowled which was instantly erased when I felt a small arm circle around one of my own. I looked over at Anika as she looked up at me smiling.

"I'm guessing you had fun." I mumbled still angry. Her smile didn't falter; in fact it seemed to grow.

"Yup, I got your present and I can't wait for you to open it." She said happily which surprised me. She was actually happy to give me a present; she wanted to give me one was ever so excited to give me something before. I softly smiled back at her.

"Let's go home." She said as she grabbed Larien's hand so she wouldn't be left behind. My heart seemed to swell at her words. She didn't say my house; she didn't clarify the place as mine at all. Instead she said home, as if it were her own home, as if it were ours. Which made me unbelievable happy, something I never thought I would have expected.


	17. Kisses with presents

**Me:** Hey I just watch the last movie and I love how Snape was shown in it (though I read the books so I already knew). But for those of you that haven't seen it I won't ruin it but it was great and you should go see it. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter. BTW Snape may be out of character later in the chapter but I think it will fit well.

* * *

**Story:**

We apparated back home and Larien quickly went off muttering something about a perfect dinner for her master. I smiled at her words before noticing that Snape was unusually quite. I sat down on the couch and let out a sigh.

"Well I'm tired, shopping really is tiring." I said obviously trying to start a conversation. "So how did your meeting with Dumbledore go?" I asked while taking off my shoes and gently rubbing my feet. Snape walked over to me and sat down.

"It was the same as usually." He paused here as if debating something before continuing. "So, how was shopping with Potter?" He asked, trying not to sneer Harry's name. I smiled when he mention him. Harry was like a little brother that I never had. Being an only child I've never been able to experience how having a sibling would be like. But if it was like how it was with Harry I actually wish I had a sibling.

"It was great with him there, it actually sped things up a bit." I admitted and leaned back into the couch comfortable. He snorted and looked rather angry about that. "Why?" I asked. He ignored me and instead glared at the wall in front of us. I couldn't help but to giggle at him considering he acted like a child staring at the wall like that.

"Be quite." He said harshly. I stopped but couldn't help letting a smile smirk grace my lips. I realized why he was angry and although I really couldn't understand it I can use it against him.

"Could you possibly be jealous?" I asked making Snape growl angrily. He suddenly turned to me and pushed me down onto the couch. He was leaning over me while he spoke with such venom in his words it actually scared me.

"How could I possibly be jealous of that arrogant, selfish, ignorant boy." He hissed, his face coming dangerously close to my own. I gulped feeling my cheeks grow hotter and my stomach flipped and flopped. I swallowed my nervousness and slowly moved my head up.

"The same way I could find you very attractive when you're angry." I admitted sheepishly feeling my cheeks grow hotter as I looked up at him from under my lashes. I felt him stiffen at my words and I felt the nerves return. Did I misunderstand the last kiss? Or maybe I was so awful he doesn't want a repeat. I gulped and looked away and expected him to get up and leave me. Yet, he didn't. Instead I felt his lips press against my cheek. I gasped and turned back to look at him; however, he instead leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on my neck. A small gasp left my lips followed by a soft moan. He froze before moving back so his face was now leveled with mine. I bit my lip as I looked up at him, his eyes bore into my own. His eyes, which I always thought were very depressing, were not as depressing as I thought. No, they were actually, seemingly, happy.

"Snape." I started to say but didn't get to finish since Snape crashed his lips against my own. I press mine against his with equal amount of pressure. He opened his mouth eagerly and licked my bottom lip for entrance. I almost laugh at him asking since he hardly had to. I parted my lips and felt his tongue slowly slip into my mouth and moan tasting him.

"Master! Can you come into the kitchen please?" Larien asked sweetly from the kitchen. I groaned and pulled away from Snape. He growled angrily and kissed my neck again.

"Leave her. It cannot be that important." He said as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I groaned and debated with myself.

"No, Snape I-"

"Severus." He interrupted causing me to pause and looking at him confused. He cleared his throat and a tint of red covered his check. "Call me by my first name." He explained making me grin. He smiled back but before he could continue what he was doing I quickly pushed him off of me and stood up.

"Well Severus, I am going to go see what Larien needs." I said and walked away. He groaned and muttered to himself but I was too far away to hear what he was saying. I walked into the kitchen to find Larien putting some seasoning on some chicken breast.

"Yes what is it Larien?" I asked and walked over to where she was. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Well master-"

"Anika." I corrected her before she could continue.

"Well Anika," She said and turned towards the chicken. "What would you like for a side dish?" She asked and if it weren't for her big brown eyes, I would be terrible mad at her. But instead I smiled sweetly at her and told her mash potatoes would be fine.

* * *

**A Few Days Later….**

I woke up on Christmas feeling more nervous than I had ever felt before. I sighed and decided to go downstairs in my pajamas since that's what I had always down in the past years. Christmas was the only time during the year that I got to act normal and not like the daughter of the most notorious wizard in the world. So, I really loved Christmas. Before I left my room I went into my suitcase and brought out the hidden present for Snap- uh Severus. I was able to wrap it myself when I pretended to take a nap one time. Although Severus wasn't over-bearing I didn't want to risk the chance of him seeing his present beforehand.

I swallowed nervously before opening my door and descending down the stairs. What's the worst that could happen? Besides hating the present as well as hating me. I walked into the living room to find Severus sitting on the couch, of course, already dressed reading the Dailey Prophet. I pouted actually hoping he would stay in his pjs like I was. I suddenly felt underdressed considering I was wearing shorts and a huge night shirt. I shrugged it off and decided that he shouldn't mind it. He didn't see me or hear me yet, considering his back was to me. I grinned and sneakily walked up behind him before wrapping my arms around his shoulders giving him a hug. He froze instantly but seemed to loosen up when he heard my voice.

"Merry Christmas Severus!" I said happily and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He turned his head quickly making me capture his lips instead. I blushed and moved away before it could get intense.

"Sorry, it was too tempting not to." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and moved around the couch in front of the pile of presents underneath the tree I made Severus put up. I felt his eyes on me and turned around to see Severus quickly snap his eyes back to mine. Almost as if he was looking down somewhere below my waist, almost like he was looking at my ass. I raised an eyebrow at him and he simply looked away with a small tint of red on his face like nothing happened. I decided to ignore it for now and sat down and separated the pile for mine and for his, while sneakily keeping his present from him seeing that I didn't see my present either. Though I wouldn't mind if he didn't give me one, I just wanted to make him happy really.

I opened my presents from the twins first, knowing that theirs was going to be the most entertaining. I giggled when I pulled out some vomit inducing pills with a note attached.

_For those classes you really hate._

_**Of course not the one we're in considering you love us ;)**_

I smiled and noticed Severus looking at me curiously. I showed him my present and note and laughed while he rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't take those if I were you." He advised. I agreed, not really knowing how well the antidote worked. I opened the next one from Ron which just had some candies like chocolate frogs. I opened the next from Hermione and smiled happily, it was a book that I mentioned in class that was coming out soon and I couldn't wait to buy it. Hermione and I actually talked about it after class for a while before I gave her a late pass for Severus's class. Hermione told me he wasn't happy at first until he saw who it was from then seemed to be 'alright' with it. Harry's present was nice, a small charm bracelet with brooms and owls on it. Also tucked inside was a little note saying he hoped my vacation was "exciting". I could only guess what he was implying. I then moved onto a gift from my mother and saw it was a new broom that I wanted, although with teaching I'm not sure when I would have the time to play. I laid it aside and moved onto the one from my father. He sent another book on dark spells and defenses, though I wasn't entirely sure how he managed to find all these different books considering he gave me them for the last 5 years for both Christmases and birthdays.

"Did you like your presents?" Severus asked from the couch noticing that I finished them and was calling Larien to throw out the wrapping paper. She appeared, wearing the new dress I got her along with a bracelet that had blue stones in it, smiling happily and thanking me yet again before disappearing with the garbage. Last night I couldn't wait to see her happy face opening her presents so I let her open them then so she could wear them today.

"Yes did you like yours?" I asked and looked over to see some new books and cards. I frowned noticing that there was nothing like my present there. Does that mean he wouldn't like mine? I felt the butterflies return but stuffed them down as best as I could.

"Yes exactly what I wanted." Damn. I think the butterflies are turning to killer now. I bite my lip and reached behind me and pulled out his present. He looked at me confused when I placed it on my lap and fiddled with the wrapping paper. I took a breath before handing it to him.

"It's your present. Um, I hope you like it." I said quickly and bit my lip. He smiled when I handed him the present and quickly unwrapped it. It looked like a book, but was unlike the ones that were by his side. He looked at it confused considering it was blank. I stood up and sat next to him bringing the book over to me.

"Felix Felicis." I said and opened the book. Instantly the book filled with the ingredients and where exactly you can find them, how many there were of the item and how to make it.

"See it's enchanted to show you where everything is. I thought it would be useful even though you usually remember how to make the potion yourself but this one has where everything is, even the rarest of items." I said sort of rambling since I wasn't sure if he would like it or not. "It even shows you the location in the wild if you don't want to pay anything for it and the best way to extract the ingredients from the plants or animals." I said biting my lip as I looked at him. He chuckled and I looked at him weirdly. Was my present that pathetic it was laughable? I frowned and placed the book back on the table. I felt his hand move my face back to him and make me look at him.

"You don't like it." I stated and now made him frown,

"No, in fact I love it." My eyes widened and he took this opportunity to place a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back then pulled away glaring at him.

"Why did you laugh at me then?" I asked hotly making him shake his head in amusement.

"Because you are so worried that I wouldn't like it. I would be happy receiving simply a card from you, though I must admit I do like this present even better." He said smiling at me. I grinned back and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you like it." I admitted before letting go and grabbing the wrapping paper to throw out. He stopped me and pulled me back to sitting next to him. I frowned and looked at him confused. "What is it?" I asked he looked at me nervously before taking out a small wrapped box from his pocket. My eyes widened as he gently placed it into my hands.

"I hope you like your present." He said. I finally regained my senses and quickly unwrapped the present. A jewelry box was under the wrapper making me wonder what it was. I opened it to find a heart shaped necklace with a green emerald inside it. I smiled and gently lifted it up from the box. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I love it." I uttered but feeling a bit awkward I attempted to make a joke. "Of course it had to be green." I teased lightly his eyes widened and he looked a bit panicked.

"Do you not like it? I thought it would be nice since you don't like red and-" I leaned forward and captured his lips with a passionate kiss. I tangled my hand into his hair and gently tugged on it before breaking away from the kiss.

"I like it I was just trying to tease you. I like the green trust me." I said he smiled and pecked my lips.

"There was something else with the necklace." He said making me look back at the box, in case I missed something. He shook his head. "No, um it's more like a question."

"Of course, what is it?" I asked as I put the necklace on. His eyes seemed to sparkle when I put it on, or perhaps it was just me. Either way, I felt different when I put it on.

"Will you be mine?"


	18. Roses

**Me:** Hey guys. I loved the reviews that I got and I hope you guys like this chapter as well. Enjoy.

* * *

**Story:**

I knew I was gaping at him like a fish out of water and I was extremely aware that I probably didn't look that attractive when doing it; yet, I couldn't help it. The Severus Snape wants me to be his? I was glad that he asked me since we have been kissing very much, much more than friends do and I was sure hoping he was going to ask soon. Or I would have to believe he just wanted to be friends with benefits. And although that would have been fun, I much would rather have a relationship with him rather than a few nights together.

I brought myself out of my stupor when I notice him looking at me nervously, while trying to hide it but failing miserably. I finally got back control of my face and managed to lift my lips up into a smile that I sure hope looked confident, and not as shy as was right now.

"Of course." I uttered and mentally patted myself on the back for not stuttering at all. His eyes widen and he reached for me and crashed his lips with mine. I gasped and this time he didn't bother to ask for permission as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I guess being his entitled him ownership to my mouth. Yet as soon as I got a taste of him, he removed his mouth from mine and placed his forehead against my own. I sucked in a breath seeing his eyes so opened to my own, practically showing me all his insecurities and worries. I wondered if I was showing him the same with my eyes right now.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to be mine." He asked. I frowned; he sure knew how to ruin a moment. I titled my head and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"I am absolutely sure, as long as you want me to be yours." I said, slipping and letting him see my own insecurities as well. He mirrored my frown and pecked my lips.

"I want you." He uttered and I blushed from the double meaning that simple phrase could have. However, the frown didn't leave my face.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure you have no idea what you are getting yourself into." I said truthfully, although he seemed to find it amusing. He chuckled and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Humor me." He said. I bite my lip, unsure if I was willing enough to let him know all about me. Well, he wanted me so I guess I should warn him before hand.

"When I'm mad I expect you to know exactly why I'm mad even though I probably won't tell you and then I'll get even madder when you have no idea what's wrong. Only after I'm done being mad will I realize that I was wrong and probably won't apologize to you because I've already warned you of how I can be. Um, I get jealous really easily, even if you are just talking with another woman though I won't get all mad and yell at you I usually just get depressed and sad because I'll think that the woman is better than me. I don't like celebrating anniversaries unless it's a big one so a week from now I probably won't give it a second thought of what day it is. I don't like public displays of affection unless it's just holding hands, otherwise I get flustered and shy and I think everyone is watching me, even though they aren't. So it's not that I don't want to show off our relationship I'm just a shy person and don't like attention much." I paused here wondering if I forgot anything. Satisfied that I haven't I decided that I should probably look up by now. I gulped and glanced up to see an amused face. I glared at him, wondering if he thought this was all some sort of joke. Before I had a chance to yell he placed a finger against my lips, silencing me.

"I don't like PDA either; I hate little anniversaries everywhere as well. If you haven't noticed yet I get very jealous although I get madder when jealous. Plus, I'll try to understand when you get mad at me for no reason. And, I don't believe any woman is better than you." He said and took his finger away from my lips. I stared at him in surprise.

"I'm surprise you actually replied to that rant." I said sheepishly and felt foolish when he laughed. He picked up a lock of my hair and played with it as he spoke.

"Well I figured I should let you know I know what I'm getting into and I don't mind. I like you, all of you." He said smiling. I grinned and kissed him softly. I felt him smile into the kiss and couldn't help but to pull away with a smirk on my face.

"Even this part of me?" I asked and placed another kiss on his lips. He groaned as I pulled away again.

"Definitely." He murmured as he moved in for another kiss. I back away and teasingly left him there. He growled. "Not that part though." I hear him mutter making me laugh.

* * *

**A few months later**

Although Snape and I were dating a lot of things haven't changed. Our relationship basically stayed the same except now we kiss each other. Currently; however, I was mad at him. Well, I've been mad at him but unwilling to tell him why. I hated to think I was sensitive since I always linked that word with being weak. Yet, I couldn't help but be a little sensitive to the fact that Severus and I have hardly went on any dates. Or rather, we haven't had a date. After Christmas vacation we went back to Hogwarts and almost acted like nothing happened. I was debating with myself on whether or not to speak to Harry with this matter considering I practically adopted him as my younger brother; yet, I haven't even told him we were dating yet. Mostly due to the fact that I was pretty sure he already knew it. So, I had no one to talk to considering I was still unwilling to admit it to Harry. I could only hope Severus would get the hint soon, considering Valentine's Day was tomorrow and although I usually despised the holiday I couldn't help but be a little excited to see if Severus did anything for me. Although, I didn't get anything for him since he specifically told me not to when I brought up the subject, I still felt a little guilty for obeying his wishes.

* * *

I despise Valentine's Day. All day I've been getting cards and flowers from first years and second years, I guess it was because they were a little naive to the student teacher no dating rules. Also to the fact I was almost 10 years their senior. Though I did appreciate Fred and George's gift since it was a joke shop present and they specifically said that they thought of me like a sister. I guess I had more brothers than I knew. I also despised it considering all day all I've been getting are roses, like every woman in the world only loved those flowers. Also because most of them were from Lockhart, he kept sending roses one after another. I seriously thought that he was planning on suffocating me with the flowers until I said yes to date him. Maybe it wasn't a good thing that no one knew about Severus and I. And lastly, it was because all day I haven't seen Severus at all. At first I thought it was because of Lockhart but even when I was by myself he was nowhere to be found. I finally decided to go look for him myself after my last class. Deciding that the dungeons would be the best place to look I started to head down there.

I debated whether to knock or just walk in when I was outside of his classroom. I knocked while opening the door and glanced inside. His classroom was empty but his door to his room was open. I stepped inside and walked into his quarters and saw him sitting down on the couch. I cleared my throat to make him aware of my presence. He looked up and closed his book.

"Hey, I didn't really see you around today." I admitted and sat down next to him. He placed his book on the table nearby before pulling me close to him and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side and let out a content sigh.

"Sorry, I noticed you were busy and decided to leave you alone with your fans." I heard him sneer and instantly knew he was angry, or jealous, or both. Probably both. I frowned and looked up at him. "Or should I say fan." He muttered and I knew he meant Lockhart. I sighed and moved his head towards me. He refused childishly before giving in and looking at me. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. I felt him relax and give into the kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I only like you. He means nothing to me." I said making him smirk and lean down and capturing my lips. I let out a moan and as he pushed me onto my back and leaned over me. He broke away from the kiss and placed some down my neck. I gasped when he reached a certain spot. He paused there and bit it making me moan louder. He stopped before moving his head so it was leveled with mine.

"He also can't do that to you." He said making me giggle, that is until a patronus came through the open doorway with a bouquet of roses for me. Severus growled before sitting up and waving his wand at the roses. The roses burst into flames before turning into ashes and falling onto the floor.

"Thank you, I hate roses." I admitted as I sat up. The reason I hated roses so much is because He use to give them to me. At that time I loved them and loved it when he gave me them but every since he tried to rape me, I haven't been as fond of roses. I told Severus that before in case he ever gave them to me, I didn't want him to feel bad.

"With good reason." He said and was about to say something else when another bouquet of roses fell onto my lap. I growled angrily before picking them up. However, these were different than the other roses that I got. They were black and withered and were covered with dirt. I shivered as I looked at them before locating a card from within them. I was about to open the car when I felt something wet land on my hand. I looked down and saw the roses were now bleeding profusely onto my lap and all over my hand. I gasped and dropped them onto the floor before opening the card, ignoring Severus warnings about it being another trap. However, this one wasn't instead it was just regular ink spelling out a regular threat.

_It'll be you bleeding soon, sweetie._

I got over the shock of the card and listen to Severus directing me to his bathroom to take a shower. I disregarded the fact that I had no clothing and just nodded numbly and took a nice long hot shower. I stepped out of the shower and noticed that Severus put one of his shirts out for me. I blushed noticing there were no pants but realizing they probably wouldn't fit me anyways I just put on the shirt along with my panties and bra. I noticed the shirt was pretty long and came down to my thighs. I've never worn anything this short except for night clothing and never in front of him so, despite the fact that I was still terrified, I was also very shy. I sucked up my courage and walked out into his bedroom, I heard him talking to, who I assume was, Dumbledore and gently sat on his bed. I crossed my legs and made sure that everything that needed to be covered was covered and waited for Severus to return. He walked into the room and glanced at me. His cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat before moving to sit next to me.

"Dumbledore has been informed and wishes to talk to you sometime tomorrow. As for now he thought it best to be with someone for the night." He said. I nodded before deciding to tease Severus somewhat; you know to lighten my mood…

"Alright I'll go see if Lockhart will allow me to spend the night with him." I said and moved to get up. Severus quickly grabbed my arm before pulling me against his chest.

"I'd rather die than let you go off with Lockhart." I grinned and relaxed against him. He gripped me tighter against him and leaned back against the headboard.

"Do you mind letting me stay here for the night?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Of course you may, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He said making me frown.

"No stay with me." I said blushing. He tensed before sighed and nodding. I grinned before turning around and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." He nodded before I felt him shift around. I leaned forward wondering what he was doing.

"Happy Valentine's day." He muttered and handed me my favorite flower, a Iris. I smiled and happily took it.

"Too bad Zane had to ruin it."


	19. Harry

**Me:** Thank you for the reviews they have been most appreciated and have made me want to update more. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Story:**

"You're cheating!" I yelled at Harry as we played chess in the Great Hall at lunch. He looked up at me amused.

"Its chess, how could I possibly be cheating?" He asked as he ordering his knight to move and attack my queen. I pouted glared heatedly at the board.

"Because you're winning! That proves that you're cheating." I said as he said check mate and my king was taken down. I glanced up at Harry and saw a familiar smirk on his face.

"Shut up." I said and got up noticing many of the students around us were watching us in amusement. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't say a thing." He said coolly with that stupid smirk still on his face. I pointed at him.

"Your face says it all." I exclaimed before huffing and walking out of the Great Hall. I heard Harry behind me laughing like a maniac at my childish behavior but that's just how I am with games. Plus, I needed some childish times since all this morning I had to talk to Dumbledore about Zane and my protection. Severus seemed very animated about it and offered for me to stay with him, much to my embarrassment, though it was flattering how much he cared. It's been about a month since then and a lot of things have happened. Like Hermione getting petrified and Zane sending more and more notes to me. Most were threats and others were actually love letters for me.

"You do know people cannot cheat in wizard's chess." I familiar voice said behind me making me bristle and turn around to glare at him.

"Do not take his side." I said threateningly making him raise an eyebrow in amusement. He chuckled and, before looking around the halls, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I smiled and gasped when he leaned down and placed a kiss against my sweet spot. I felt him smirk before he gently bit the spot making me bite back a moan; we were only a few feet away from the Great Hall after all.

"Severus…" I said hoping it sounded more like a warning and less like a moan. He groaned before moving away and moving his arms from me.

"Later." I said before winking at him. He smirked before grabbing my hand and leading us back into the Great Hall.

* * *

"I hate Sundays." I muttered before seeing Lockhart go into the abandon girl's bathroom. I raised an eyebrow at that before deciding to follow him in. I stayed near the door as I entered and saw what used to be the sink open and leading down almost like a tunnel. Could it be the Chamber of Secrets? I saw Lockhart go down and waited a moment before following him. Although I should have gone back and gotten help or at least sent a patronus to someone, I was too curious for my own good and went down the hole by myself.

I heard some yelling and Lockhart yelled a memory lost spell before I ran and saw Harry, Ron, and Lockhart there. I quickly ran up to Harry and was about to block the spell that would have hit him except, the spell hit himself instead. He fell towards Ron and hit the wall making a ton of rocks fall. I screamed and cover both Harry and I with a spell unable to protect Ron since a huge boulder separated us. Once all the rocks stopped falling I took away the shield around us. Harry moved some rocks and only got to see Ron's face since the other rocks were impossible to move.

"Come on Harry." I said and grabbed his hand before walking ahead.

"How did you find us?" He asked as we both used Lumos to see around.

"Seeing Lockhart go into a girls bathroom kind of told me something was up." I admitted as we approached a door. Harry and I read the saying before the door unlocked and we walked inside. We slowly walked down a path that was surrounded by snake fountains and water.

"Oh my god it's Ginny!" I said before running up to her. She looked almost dead as she laid there next to a diary. I held her on my lap as I checked her pulse. Harry knelt down to look at her before looking back at the diary. Suddenly a boy appeared out of the diary and looked at us.

"Hello Harry Potter. Anika, my you have grown up well." He said making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Who the hell was he? He seemed to notice our confusion. "I am Tom Riddle or know to you now as Lord Voldemort." He said making me gasp. Harry glared at him before standing up.

"Oh before we do our little battle Harry, come here my precious daughter I have a present for you." He said making Harry's eyes widen and look over at me with such hatred. I looked over at him guiltily before kneeling in front of Tom. He smirked before waving his hand and a baby dragon appeared next to me. It was small and looked not only half dead but looked very underfed.

"Thank you for this father." I said and stood up and took the dragon into my arms. I didn't want to look at Harry as I quickly apparated out of there. I quickly ran to Dumbledore's office before walking into what looked like an important conversation between Severus and Dumbledore. Severus quickly stood up and approached me before enveloping me into a hug.

"Where have you been? We thought Zane had somehow got you." Despite how loved I felt at that moment I had to shoe him away.

"Harry is in the Chamber of secret fighting Tom Riddle. I couldn't stay; Harry heard about me being Voldemort's daughter and didn't really look like he could trust me at the moment. The opening is in the girls abandoned bathroom." I said as Severus and Dumbledore quickly ran out the door. I sighed before collapsing onto the chair, still holding onto my dragon.

"Larien!" I called for my elf. She quickly appeared in front of me. I left her at Severus's home when we went back to school to keep the place clean and so she could take a rest every once and a while. Plus, she could appear at Hogwarts and help me whenever I need it.

"Yes master what do you need?" She asked politely before looking at the dragon in my arms.

"Get me some food for..."I trailed off before looking at the sex of the dragon. "him please." I said. She nodded before disappearing and reappearing with some meat and what looked like milk. I sighed as I looked down at him and feeding him. My father really doesn't know how to take care of animals.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the school year and not only was I nervous about where I was going for the summer, but I was also a wreck over Harry. He won't even look at me anymore and only spoke to me whenever he needed to. I sat down at my bed and continued to pack up my clothes. Today was the last day of the year and Harry hasn't talked to me for about 3 months. It was infuriating.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Severus asked. For the mean time I was going to be living at his house until asking my father what he wanted me to do. Since, he had to control my life. Dumbledore let me keep the dragon for the rest of this year but only because the dragon was still small and harmless. Yet, he was not going to be able to come back with me for the following year because he will be too big. I was skeptical since one day the dragon can be half my size and the next it's as small as when I first got it. I finally decided to name the dragon Amras which he seemed to like. That or he was just excited because I had food in my hands.

"Yup all ready." I said with a sad small as I closed the cage for Amras. He seemed not to like being enclosed but I didn't want to risk losing him when we apparated out of here. Severus noticed my sadness before enveloping me into a hug.

"He is going to talk to you again. Don't worry." Severus said trying to make me happy. I nodded my head although I didn't believe him. He sighed and called Larien to take my bags away as I grabbed Amras. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the room. He took me down to the entrance where I saw Harry. I froze and was about walk the other direction when Severus stopped me.

"Potter! Come here." Severus snarled making a couple of first years scurry away from us in fear. They need more backbone if they were going to be our new second years. I looked down at my shoes as harry approached us without even looking at me.

"Yes Professor?" He asked apparently not seeming too pleased being called over here. Severus snarled at his rude tone.

"You know how you are always judged for being the boy who lived and surviving the wrath of Voldemort." Harry nodded at this before glancing at me. "Imagine how she feels with whom her father is, being judged by his evil. She is not evil and if she was she would have killed you a long time ago. You are just being an ignorant child and if you judged everyone by whom their parents were than you would not have any allies. And you would do best to have her as an ally considering who her father is and what information she could provide you with." Severus finished making me look at him in amazement. Sure, I knew he would probably stick up for me but I never knew he was going to try to make Harry my friend again. Before Harry could answer Severus pulled me out of the castle and apparated to his house.

We appeared in his house and Larien greeted us before releasing Amras and leading him down to the basement where he would reside, for now at least.

"Severus…" I said as I gazed at him. He looked at me before looking away and asking what I would like for dinner before departing for the kitchen. I giggled before following him into the kitchen.

"Thank you Severus, for before." I whispered as he turned around to face me. I grinned and leaned forward before pecking his lips. He groaned and stopped me from leaving him.

"I need a better thank you than that." He said before roughly pushing me against the counter and kissing me roughly. I gasped and felt his tongue slide into my mouth and rub against mine. I moaned softly and deepened the kiss before I felt him bend down and slide his hands under my knees before picking me up. I gasped and broke away from the kiss and gasped for air as he placed me on the counter and started sucking my neck. I moaned and trailed my hands down his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't going so well considering he was sliding a hand up my blouse and rubbing tantalizing circles around my stomach and along with his kisses on my neck it was creating a lot of fog in my mind.

"Severus." I gasped as he bit down on my sweet spot and moved his hands up higher.

"My my my, what do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice ask from the kitchen entrance. Severus and I broke away from each other. I quickly fixed my shirt as I hoped of the counter while Severus re-buttoned his shirt awkwardly.

"Hello father." I said and bowed my head in respect.


	20. Lily

**Me:** Hey guys thanks for all the support and the reviews I'm glad you guys like the last chapter hopefully you guys will like this one too! Enjoy!

* * *

**Story:**

"Well Anika, I see you have been hiding some things from me." He growled before backhanding me. I gasped and fell over onto the kitchen floor. Severus took a step towards me but hesitated, he didn't want to anger my father. "Although I do have to say I like whom you have chosen, in fact I am rather proud that you chose Severus." My father said making me look at him incredulously; first he slaps me and then congratulates me?

"Picking my most trusting and loyal servant and follower, really Anika you could not have done better." I kept my fact still hoping not to show any happiness on it.

"Thank you father I'm glad you approve." I said bowing once more before standing up and moving next to Severus. Severus wrapped an arm around my waist before directing his attention to Voldemort.

"My Lord, I am sorry for not telling you sooner." Severus spoke up finally. I glanced at my father to see him looking at me.

"Well, I don't disapprove; however, you are to spend the summer with me. So, you guys can either break up or suffer the summer with hardly seeing each other. Of course you guys may choose. You have until the end of the day, I want you home soon." He said patting my head and apparating out of the kitchen. I glanced at Severus and saw him staring at the spot Voldemort was. I gently grabbed his hand making him look at me. I gave him a small smile before hugging him.

"Don't worry. It can't be that terrible to not see each other for summer break, after all he didn't say anything about sending owls. Or even Larien can be a form of communication." I said and pulled back to look at him. He smiled down at me a pecked my lips.

"Why are you so optimistic?" He asked making me smile up at him. I bit my lip and looked at his chest before burying my face in his chest and mumble some incoherent words. I felt his chest rumble as he pulled me away from him.

"Would you mind repeating that more clearly?" he asked making my face turn bright red. I looked down at the floor before letting out a sigh.

"Because I love you." I uttered softly. If it weren't for his shocked expression on his face I would have thought he didn't hear me by the utter silence the room held. "It's okay if you don't love me back, though I would like to know why." I said hoping I didn't sound too pushy. Severus turned around and placed his hands on the counter as if he needed the support.

"You don't love me." I said finally understanding his silence. I looked at the ground and felt my heart take the worst plunge ever. It dove down so deep that I believed that it was currently none existent. Severus turned around and looked at me sadly.

"No, I do not." He said and I felt immense pain but quickly hid it.

"Why? Is it too soon? Is…there something wrong with me?" I asked softly hoping to understand why he couldn't love me. There had to be something about me that made him not love me like I loved him.

"It isn't you." He said making me scoff. That was the excuse every guy used before breaking up with their girlfriend. He sighed before taking my hand and pulling me to a chair. "It isn't you because it's someone else." I felt my heart stop and looked up at him in anger, he was cheating on me? He seemed to notice my anger before squeezing my hands. "Not like that, please let me explain." He said and then went into the story about Lily Evans. I listened to how much he had loved her, I listened how nice she was to him despite who her friends were. I listened to how she didn't love him back, and I couldn't help but to think badly of her. To me, she led him on horribly, though I am sure that she was a very nice person, considering who her son was, I couldn't help but be angry at her because she was the reason why Severus didn't love me. He still loved her.

"But she's dead. You have to move on." He looked up at me in anger. "I'm not saying you have to completely forget about her, I'm just saying to move on and be the person she would have wanted you to be, don't dwell on her death." I tried to explain without angering him. He seemed to understand since he seemed to be calmer. I bit my lip as I looked at him.

"I am her equal at least right?" I asked. If I were her equal then that means I have a fighting chance, that he could someday love me as well. He didn't answer me and instead looked away from me. I felt my sadness return. "I can't be second best Severus. Maybe if she were alive or if the circumstances were different but I cannot be second best to her. You may think I am selfish and inconsiderate but that is how I am. Just think if I said you were second best to Harry." Severus looked angry at that. "So tell me if I am her equal or not. Tell me I have a fighting chance!" I said basically pleading with him.

"I don't know." He admitted without even glancing my way. I turned around to hide the tears now cascading down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped away the tears.

"Tell me when you do." I mumbled before apparating to my father's house.

* * *

Two weeks later and I was finally becoming comfortable in my new room. After I left Sever—Snape's house I called Larien and told her to bring all my things to my new location. She was very upset when she learned where we were residing but after telling her she was MY personal elf and was not to be harmed by anyone else, she seemed to relax. Amras has also grown up quite a lot. He was now able to lift me up and fly around for a long time. My father has finally told me what kind of dragon Amras was, he was a shifting dragon, able to hide them easily. Amras can shift from his true size to his baby size easily. I told Dumbledore that and he allowed me to keep it in the castle for next year. Something I was really looking forward to considering Snape didn't bother sending me any letters and really didn't attempt to contact me at all.

"Anika. Come here." I heard Voldemort call me. I scowled before placing a small smile on my face and leaving my room to visit him. I approached him slowly and bowed respectfully before I saw who was in the room with him. My breath seemed to escape me as I saw Snape standing next to my father. I felt tears leak into my eye but controlled my emotions.

"Snape." I managed to say respectfully as a greeting. I glanced up and my eyes met his. I knew my eyes showed my pain, my anguish, my fear of never getting him back. However, his eyes didn't show anything, they didn't show if he was hurting like I was, they didn't show if he missed me, it didn't show anything. I looked away from him and back to my father.

"Please take Amras out and see how long he can fly for." He said. I nodded before hurrying out of there. I ran down to the dungeon where Amras was. I refused to chain him up like the other animals my father kept down here so Amras was pretty independent. He roared as I approached him as a greeting and eagerly led me outside. I put a spell around him so muggles wouldn't be able to see him before climbing on top of him and quickly taking off. I had finally gotten a letter from Harry about a week ago asking me for forgiveness which I quickly gave. We were friends yet again making me very happy. However, I didn't know where he lived so I couldn't go visit him. I clenched my eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were escaping my eyes. I finally gave up and let the tears freely flow down my eyes. The only person I knew that I could visit were Ron and the twins. I decided to go there and hope for some comfort.

I landed outside their house about 10 minutes later with the twins running outside. I guess they saw the dragon approaching. I landed Amras and quickly hopped off of him before getting tackled by the twins. They hugged me.

"Hey Professor!" They both said making me laugh. Who looked like their mother quickly came out of the house before Ron, Ginny, and a man I never met came out as well.

"Hi I'm Molly Weasley. Who might you be?" She asked as Ron glared at me. I guess he learned who my father was.

"Anika Lestrange." I said making her eyes widened. "I'm their Professor, at Hogwarts." I said hoping that she wouldn't judge me since Dumbledore let me in. She seemed more relaxed before Ron chose to speak.

"And Voldemort is her father." He said making the twins back up and Molly to hold Ginny behind her. I growled before looking down at the ground and letting tears fall.

"Yes he is my father! Alright go ahead hate me because of it. Disregard that I helped saved your daughter, forget that I have been nothing but nice to your children, even ignore the fact the Dumbledore trusts me and that I am a double agent for my father and hate him. Ignore all of that and just focus on who my father is." I spat and collapsed onto the ground. Amras roared before nudging me and letting out a whine. The man that I didn't know approached Amras.

"This is a rare species of dragon. Only a handful exists anymore, they only let pure souls ride them and let them be their master." He spoke before gently rubbing Amras. Amras cooed before shifting back to his smaller form making the man gasp. He grinned before looking down at me.

"I trust you." He said making me smile before looking back at the rest of the famil Ginny stepped forward and hugged me.

"I remember seeing you with Harry and worrying about me." She murmured and pulled away with a sweet smile. "I trust you." She mumbled. I grinned before getting tackled by the twins.

"Being his daughter and a double agent makes you…"

"Badass." The twins said making me chuckle. I looked up at Ron and saw him staring at me intently.

"Harry apologized to me if that makes you feel any better." I said before summoning the letter and handing it to him. He stared at it for a second before nodding and giving me a smile.

"Sorry, it's just hard to trust you being friends with Harry and all." I nodded understandingly before looking at Molly. She stared at me for a second before looking around at her family.

"Would you like some dinner dear? You look like you can get some food in you." I smiled at her words and nodded.

"If it isn't too much trouble." I answered before looking back at the man who was currently studying Amras. He noticed my stare before smiling.

"Sorry, I'm Charlie kind of a dragon specialist. I work with them a lot. Do you mind if I look over Amras here. I haven't seena dragon like this, only studied them out of books." He said amking me smile.

"Sure, can you check up on him and make sure he's doing well. I've been meaning to get him checked out." I said. Charlie smiled even wider before nodding.

"It would be my pleasure." He said before Amras flew and landed on his shoulder. I smiled before looking back at Ron.

"Is Harry around?"


	21. Lupin

**Me:** Hey sorry I haven't been updating much, I'll try to update every other day, so I can alternate between this story and my other one. Plus, I have summer work I need to finish before August ends and its really getting to me. So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Story:**

"We can't tell you that dear. His whereabouts can only be known to certain people. We wouldn't want it to be told to you-know-who." Molly said gently as she placed a sandwich in front of me. I smiled at her and muttered thanks as I took a bite. So, in other words, I wasn't authorized to know where he was located. I glanced over at Charlie and saw him still studying Amras who seemed to be enjoying the exam. He was currently studying his underbelly, which Amras loved to be pet there so he was floating happily in front of Charlie while he felt his stomach for anything that should not be there.

"What if I send my elf to go get Harry? She won't tell me where he lives or anything; she adores him and wouldn't want him to be put in any danger." I said trying to persuade her. She bit her lip as she made a grilled cheese for Ron, obviously debating with herself. Finally she sighed before turning to me with the spatula in her hand.

"Alright, but I've got to warn you, if anything happens to Harry suddenly after this little visit then you are going to pay for it." She threatened, pointing the spatula at me almost as if it were a wand. Meanwhile, I was debating with myself if I should be frightened by it or not.

"Since I know nothing will happen to him I'll agree to that. Larien?" I called out and she instantly appeared. Molly jumped slightly at that before tsking at the sight of her. She approached Larien before lifting up her thin arm. I was slowly giving her more food to eat since I didn't want her to get sick from too much food; however, she was still thin.

"This poor dear is so thin! What have you been feeding her?" She question before putting on another sandwich, which was probably for Larien. Larien blushed before starting to defend me.

"Master has been most kind to me. I was thinner than this before I came to her. She has been nothing but kind to Larien and has treated Larien well." Larien defended while looking at Molly.

"Alright, but you don't seem fit enough to me. Once you bring Harry here you are going to sit and have a nice cooked meal." She said once again pointing the spatula at her. Larien nodded her eyes wide with fear before looking at me.

"I am to bring master Harry here?" I nodded before she smiled. "I do miss Harry I will return shortly." She said before apparating out of there. I finished my sandwich before another filled my plate. I looked up at Molly only to see her glaring at me.

"You better finish that one up dear, you are skin and bones as well." The size clothing I wear would disagree with her but I was too chicken to say anything at the moment so I quickly force the second sandwich down despite my stomach's protest.

"Harry is here." Larien announced as she reappeared with Harry behind her. He had a suitcase with him as well.

" I hope you don't mind me staying here. I heard Larien mention something about visiting but I couldn't take the Durselys anymore." Harry asked, embarrassed that he brought his suitcase along without asking her first. Molly waved him off before welcoming him with a hug.

"I don't mind at all. Now sit and have something to eat." She said before giving a grilled cheese to both Larien and Harry. Harry glanced at me before giving a shy smile, I guess he was still thinking about the fight we had.

"So what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" He asked as he continued eating. I hesitated a moment before thinking about what exactly to say. I saw my ex, which he is my ex because of your mother, and noticed that he didn't miss me as much as I missed him. So, I decided to come here for comfort. I decided to come up with a different excuse, but one that was true either way.

"Father has been getting on my nerves. I needed a brake and decided to come find you, until I realized I had no idea where you lived so I came to Ron instead." I said as Ron took a seat down next to us. Ron looked at me funny.

"I swore I heard you were going to stay with Snape this summer?" Hearing his name made me freeze, which didn't go unnoticed by either of the boys.

"We got into a fight so I ran back home with _Daddy_, though I guess it wasn't much of a choice since he wanted me home anyways." I muttered, putting as much sarcasm as I could on the word daddy. Harry almost choked on his sandwich when I mentioned a fight.

"_He_ fought with _you_? He was lucky to get you and now he ruins it. I think that man has a mental probable." He said making me blush at his hinted compliment.

"Well I was more like a mutual fight since I told him I loved him but he didn't have the same feelings." This time both Harry and Ron spit out their drinks while Molly dropped a plate. She flushed before pointing her and at it and making it brand new before looking at me.

"Do you really think you should be telling them your love life?" She asked softly. I thought about that for a moment and decided that perhaps they shouldn't when suddenly Ron spoke up.

"Are you kidding? Practically all year everyone has been keeping tabs on their relationship and when and if it was going to end." Ron said as Harry nodded. My eyes widened as I looked at them.

"Yea we placed bets on it too!" George said from behind us.

"And now we have enough money to buy that unicorn hair we need for our newest invention." Fred said as they high fived each other. I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment. And we thought our relationship was a secret.

"Don't feel bad love, you can get someone better than Snape." Molly said as she handed me a cookie before she went to confront the twins on their _invention_. I took the comfort food before shoving it in my mouth. Yeah, I probably could do better but I didn't want anyone else.

* * *

"Don't forget to write to me this year." Voldemort hissed at me as I packed my luggage. I nodded and wished he would go away. Summer was coming to an end and Dumbledore was letting me come back this year with both Larien and Amras. Though I lent Larien to Molly since she let me come to her house whenever I wanted, this was frequent. I thought about lending Amras to Charlie since they have really bonded but Charlie told me as much as he would like to take care of Amras, it would hurt Amras more to be away from his true master. So it was just Amras and I this year. I had Larien take Amras to Hagrid while I packed since I was going to arrive at the school later than all the teachers. Not that I wanted all the attention by being fashionably late, but I wanted to take the train since I have never done so before.

"Keep an eye on Potter." My father sneered as he ruffled my hair. I held back a glare; yes I will keep an eye on him so you can't get to him. But instead I bowed and apparated out of there.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione." I said as I arrived at the platform. They looked at me happily but also very confused.

"Why are you here, Professor?" Hermione asked as we boarded the train since we were already a bit late.

"I never took the train before so I decided to this year. Though, I don't think they have a teacher's compartment." I said as I looked down the aisle of the train. Harry laughed before he grabbed my arm and pulled me down towards the compartments as the train started to move.

"I think this is the only empty compartment." He said as we entered the close to last compartment. There was a man sitting there. Hermione quickly read off his name from his suitcase.

"Professor R. Lupin." I furrowed my eyesbrows at the name and sat down. I smacked my thigh in recollection.

"Dumbledore sent me an owl about him. Apparently he is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He also mentioned that he was a werewolf and not to mention it to anyone. So I guess saying it now would be out of the question. He also mentioned that he was telling only a select few of teachers since others may react differently to the news.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap." I announced and used my robe as a pillow. They looked at me incredulously. "What?"

"You said this is your first time riding the train." Hermione said. I nodded as Ron spoke up.

"Then wouldn't you want to stay awake for most of the ride?" I shrugged before adjusting myself.

"Nope, I got over the excitement." I said before closing my eyes to their confused expressions.

* * *

Why was it so cold? I thought the train was warmer than this? I opened my eyes what felt like only moments later. I yawned as I looked at my scared looking students. I shivered as I glanced at the compartment door and saw what looked like a dementor slowly prying it open. I heard the familiar sounds of myself struggling when I was almost raped. I shivered and knew the dementor was trying to recreate that feeling of horror and fear. I snapped out of it right when Harry stared to faint. Almost simultaneously both I and Professor Lupin, who seemed to wake up though I have no idea when, conjured up a patronus. I couldn't catch was his was since my own blocked his from view. Mine was a white tiger, though I hardly paid attention to it since I was supposed to be thinking of a happy time. Though it brought heart ache to me, the only happy time I could think of was when I was with Severus.

The dementor fled from the train and as soon as it did the train continued on with its course. I turned towards Harry as he started to come to. Lupin pulled out some chocolate from his bag making me stare at it with hungry.

"Can I have some?" I asked making him look at me before chuckling.

"Sure…"

"Anika Lestrange." I said and he instantly looked taken aback. Here we go again with the explanations.

After explaining who I was and how I pledge no allegiance to Voldemort, he seemed to trust me and gave me some chocolate which I was instantly grateful for. We arrived at the castle shortly after and Lupin and I parted from our students and went through the teacher's way. We chatted a bit, mostly me telling him what I taught here and also answering his questions about Harry. Apparently he was friends with his father once. Though he told me to keep that a secret from Harry for a while, he wanted to tell him that himself.

We entered the Great Hall together laughing like old friends, which was still empty of students since the they get the more scenic route up while we took the faster route. We got along great so far, which I was glad about since I needed more friends that weren't my students. Upon entering the Great Hall I noticed a familiar black haired man instantly look up at us. I tried my best to ignore him and instead approached Dumbledore who looked happy.

"I've see you met our new teacher, Professor Lupin?" He asked as he gave me a hug to welcome me back.

"Yes, apparently I have another new friend to torture." I joked while Lupin pretended to look frightened. I glanced over and saw Snape look absolute livid. Well, he could be jealous all he wants; he was the one who didn't love me. I felt my heart sink as I brought the memories back before sitting between Minerva and Lupin, while Snape sat on the other side of Lupin. I was more than happy with the seating arrangements.

The feast ended and I was well more knowledgeable after the dinner. Minerva was so kind as to tell me why there were so many dementors around the castle and inform me of whom Sirius Black. I couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that his story wasn't true. If he ratted out the Potters to my father I would have saw him or at least heard of him from my father before. The only person I have ever heard my father mention when he talk about that night was Peter Pettigrew. Yet, maybe I was wrong.


	22. Severus Snape

**Me:** Hey, so thank you for the reviews and don't hesitate to ask my anything about the story if you don't understand. I can only hope to clear some things up. So thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

**Story:**

"No, I am not going to do it!" I growled at Harry as we walked to Lupin's classroom. It's been about a month and a half since the beginning of the school year. It has been nothing but trouble so far. With the dementors out on Hogwart's ground and security being tighter than usually, it has been a horrible start of the year. Sirius Black was already making me hate him and I hardly knew him.

"Please! It's horrible!" Harry cried and pulled dramatically on my robes before sliding down onto the floor. I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at his pleading form.

"It's that horrible that you had to pull that act?" I questioned in disbelief. Harry instantly looked up at me and nodded solemnly. I rolled my eyes before continuing to walk down the hallway. I heard him shuffle behind me before running after me.

"Is that a yes?" He asked making me sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Harry, just because Snape is acting meaner and more unfair than usual in his class doesn't mean it has anything to do with me. If I talk to him again I will just be giving in and telling him it's ok if he doesn't love me because I am that desperate. So no, I am not going to be his friend again just so he can be less angry during his classes." I said making Harry sigh. We continued walking for a while longer before we reached Lupin's class. Harry had to stay behind in my class for, what I thought was going to be, an important conversation so he was late for Lupin's class. I approached the door and noticed that a note was left there saying that his class was being held in a different room today. Harry and I glanced at each other before we walked to the other classroom. We entered the room and instantly all eyes were on us.

"Sorry Lupin, Harry had to stay after for a little bit." I said as he waved me off.

"No need to apologize, we were just getting started if you would like to stay. I'm going to be teaching them how to ward off a boggart." He said making me furrow my eyebrows. I actually never learned how to ward one off.

"I think I will stay." I said as he started his class. I noticed how well he taught the class and seemed to get along with all his students. So unlike someone else I knew. I wrinkled my nose thinking about him, my depression over what had happened between us now left me angrier than ever. I now felt like I was used though I know my older self would argue heatedly over that accusation. I returned my attention back to Lupin as I saw him beckon Neville forward. Snape appeared making the class giggle while it just made my heart pang painfully. Lupin instructed him on the spell and what to do while Neville closed his eyes before casting the spell. Snape was instantly dressed different and could hardly be called menacing.

"Anik- I mean Ms. Lestrange please come try." Lupin said hiding his embarrassment of calling me by my first name in front of the class. The class began whispering making me roll my eyes. It was as if we were suddenly dating because he spoke my first name. It was unbelievable.

"As long as your fear isn't something too…bad." He said slowly trying to hint at Voldemort. I smiled at him before shaking my head; truthfully I could never fear my father. Lupin gave me a charming smile before reminding me what to do and opening the wardrobe. At first nothing but blackness seeped out of it, and then it started to take form before Zane appeared. I heard many girls whisper behind me about how handsome he looked. He was handsome, his green eyes sparkled and seemed so bright that I couldn't breathe. His dark hair was so black and contradicted with his pale skin that he almost seemed ethereal.

"Anika." He whispered breaking the silence of the room. His voice sounded so real that I froze up. I dropped my wand making it roll over to the side. Lupin looked at me confused; not seeing what could be so fearsome here.

"How are you my _love_?" he asked snarling at the ward love and walking slowly towards me. "Did you miss me?" I closed my eyes as his hand caressed my face. He felt real. I let out a whimper and looked at the ground. He chuckled before backhanding me making me fall onto the ground. I didn't move as he picked me up and threw me at the wall. I hit it with a loud smack before slowly falling to the floor. The class backed up and Lupin froze, unable to comprehend what was happen. Wasn't I supposed to be protected? _Snape._ I answered my own unasked questioned and felt my heart drop as I realized he was not here. I felt a hand on my back and I was roughly picked up before being flung back onto the floor.

"Lying!" He kicked me. "Unfaithful!" Another kick and I felt my ribs crack painfully. "WHORE!" He roared and was about to kick me again but suddenly he was flying across the room. Snape walked his way through the crowd before standing in front of Zane. He started shifting and I then remembered that it was a boggart. Not him. I reached for my wand before casting the spell. Instantly oil spelled below Zane and he fell onto the floor making everyone laugh at him. I cracked a smile and giggled and the boggart instantly flew back into the wardrobe. The class instantly got quite as I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain. My ribs weren't doing that well. Snape's eyes flashed to mine and I felt myself look away. He approached me before kneeling down.

"Can you stand?" He asked softly, his voice sounding so caring for a moment. That is, before I remembered why we were no longer together. However, I wasn't about to deny help from the man that has just saved me.

"No." I answered truthfully after a moment. He nodded before putting my arm around his shoulder and sliding his arm under my knees. I felt my skin tingle from the contact and felt my cheeks redden. I cursed myself for being so influenced by him. He hoisted me up and the class parted yet again to let us through. I stiffened as I felt my body fit perfectly in his arms. I wasn't supposed to fit perfectly against him; nothing was supposed to be perfect, with him at least.

It was silent as we exited the classroom and into the empty hallway. It was awkwardly silent as he walked slowly to the nurse's station, I little too slowly. Damn, he wanted to talk.

"Thank you." I murmured, deciding to at least be somewhat politely to him. He hummed back as a reply before looking down at me. I glanced up at him and his eyes instantly softened.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly as he walked even slower, if that were possibly.

"Sure." I mumbled and looked away from him. I couldn't stand to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said making my heart finally beat again. Although it wasn't much, it was a start and I welcomed it. He looked down at me and I finally got a good look at him. He had bags under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before and his hair looked messy as if he didn't even care to take care of it. He looked awful, yet he still managed to take my breath away. I hated him.

"I know it's horrible for me to still love Lily even though she is dead. It is awful for me to value her more than you, you that are here right now and love me. While she never did, or if she did, she never showed it. It is horrible of me to not communicate to you for 3 months, or more. That is why I am admitting I am horrible and despite that…I am hoping you will take me back." He said in a rush, yet I managed to catch all of it. I opened my mouth to reply but he continued. "Lily will always be something in my life, I could never forget her. All this time I have held on to her thinking she meant the world to me." I felt my heart stop beating again and looked sadly at the ground. Of course he stilled loved her.

"Yet, last summer I realized something. I couldn't stop thinking of you. I couldn't help but to wonder if you were alright, if you were happy, what you were doing, if you were thinking of me, if you still wore the necklace I gave you, if you still loved me. I couldn't help but let every thought be filled with you and I realized, I don't think of Lily as much as I think of you. Last summer, I don't believe I even thought of her, not once." I looked back at him during this speech and saw a bittersweet smile on his face. "That is when I realized how much of an imbecile I am. To let myself think that I loved Lily, to let myself think I didn't love you. I was wrong and it took me this long to realize that, I love you. More than my heart can bear." He admitted and I realize that we were now in front of the nurse's station. I opened my mouth to speak again but he hushed me.

"Don't reply now. You are hurt and I want you to think about this. To think about taking me back, to reconsider. I know I must have hurt you deeply and I am cannot regret any more deeply what I have done to you. The only I answer I want right now is if you forgive me or not." He said as we stood in front of the closed doors. He looked down at me with such sorrow in his eyes that I was speechless.

"I forgive you." I managed to utter out and he smiled down at me. He opened the door and placed me down on the nearest bed. He looked down at me before kissing my forehead.

"That's all I want for now. I'll wait for your other answer." He whispered before walking out of the room. I laid there breathless of what just happened. He loved me and my heart was yet again back to its normal self. However, could I possible take him back after all he has down to me?

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked as he, Ron, Hermoine, and Lupin sat around a table in the library. I swear, it was like my life was just entertainment to them. Although being able to talk to them about this really helped me a lot. Hermione even suggested that I made a pro and con list. It didn't work that well considering him hurting me weighed a lot while me being undeniable in love with him weighed about the same. It was mostly balanced and all it did was confuse me even further.

"Well, I don't know." I answer slowly as I realized it has been about 2 day since he had admitted everything to me. My ribs were now healed thanks to a certain potion and I was as healthy as ever. So, there were no more excuses why I could not give Snape an answer.

"Say yes so he will stay off our backs during his class." Ron said as if that were reason enough. Hermione hit him roughly making him look at her in surprise. "What?" He asked unable to find a good reason why he was hit. I chuckled before looking at Lupin. He smiled at me before taking my hand.

"Follow your heart love." He answer making me bit my lip. He was more like a brother/father figure to me than a best friend, which made me happy considering rumor was going around that he liked me more. Yet, when I told him about what Snape had said, since he knew the whole story before hand, he was undeniable happy for me but also worried that this may be too much for me.

"That's just it. My heart doesn't know either." I answer truthfully as I roughly banged my head on the table. Lupin chuckled and patted my head, stupid heart.

* * *

"Severus!" I yelled after him the following afternoon. I had been looking for him all day and finally managed to find him, of course, walking down an empty hallway near the dungeons. He froze mid-step before turning around to face me. I saw his eyes betray his stoic face as he looked at me. His eyes were hopeful as he gazed down at me, and it made my stomach churn.

"I have an answer." I managed to utter out making his eyes widened. He cleared his throat.

"And what have you decided?"


	23. Teenagers

**Me:** Sorry for updating late. Lol I was busy reading a fanfic instead of writing one. So, enjoy and sorry for my laziness and me losing track of time.

* * *

**Story:**

"I will take you back." I spoke slowly trying to form the words correctly even though my mouth seemed numb and dry. His eyes sparkled at my words and he quickly approached me before enveloping me in a tight hug. I gasped and tried to remember what else I was supposed to say. I pushed him away and tried to ignore the hurt look on his face.

"I have conditions that you need to know about though, before we can ever move on in this relationship." I said trying not to show my nervousness through my voice. He furrowed his eyebrows before taking a step back. He nodded telling me that I can continue. I took a breath before taking his hands in mine and looking up at him.

"I cannot be second best to anyone, except maybe Dumbledore and Harry considering that they are very important but I'm selfish and I need to know that I am your first choice. Not you're second." I admitted making his face break with sadness. He let go of my hands and gripped my face making me look at him. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against mine making my stomach churn wildly and my muscles clench. He ended the kiss, making it a simple loving peck on the lips.

"You are the most important thing to me, I know I may not have…expressed that well in the past but you are." He admitted making my face turn on fire. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings and to admit that I was important to him, made me feel unbelievably happy. "I love you." He muttered before pressing his lips against mine in a heated kiss. While the last one was full of love this one was passionate with love and lust sprinkled on top. I moaned, loving the feeling of his lips on mine and eagerly opened my mouth for him. He growled in approval before slipping his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss making my stomach twist pleasantly. He broke from the kiss before trailing his lips down my neck before reaching my sweet spot. I tensed and held my breath as he smirked against my skin and licked it slowly before sucking on it. I gasped and tilted my head back in pleasure and allowing him more access to my neck. I trailed my hand in his hair and marveled at the silkiness of it.

"Ahem." We heard someone clear their voice a few feet away. Severus and I quickly broke away from each other feeling like teenagers caught in the act. I let out a breath of relief seeing it was just Lupin, while Severus did the exact opposite and tensed. Lupin smirked at us before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming you agreed to take him back, otherwise this is a very interesting friendship." He joked making me blush and Severus scowl.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Severus asked returning to his seemingly stoic self. I held back a giggle as Severus seemed to be slightly intimidated by Lupin. Lupin, meanwhile raised an eyebrow at me as if asking why I would choose him.

"Um, well, I just was wondering if you had the potion ready yet. Full moon is in two day…" Lupin said trailing off. Severus seemed to relax slightly before answering him.

"It will be done by tonight, I will give it to you tomorrow morning during breakfast." Severus said before grabbing me by the arm and whisking me away. I followed him as I waved goodbye to Lupin.

"That was rude." I muttered when we turned down a different hallway and seemed to be going to his room. He scoffed before we walked into his classroom.

"He interrupted us, that was rude." He said scowling at nothing as he opened the adjoining door to his own separate quarters. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but let a small smile creep up on my face.

"You're jealous of Remus!" I sad, purposely saying his first name. Severus stiffened before trying to looking interested in a book that was lying on his table.

"You call him by his first name? You guys must be _close._" He said trying to sound nonchalantly. I hid my smile as I made myself comfy on his bed.

"Yes, we are _very _close." I said playing it up. Even though we did make up I couldn't help but to find myself enjoying torturing him. I smirked when I saw his shoulders tense up and he took a glance back at me before scowling, noticing my smirk.

"You are such a…"

"Beautiful, amazing, awesome person?" I finished for him making him shake his head in amusement before climbing on the bed with me. I scouted away from and made sure that we were far enough away. He looked at me before frowning and scouting closer. I scowled and moved even further away. He smirked and moved even further. I groaned when I realized there was no more room on the bed.

"Don't come any closer." I warned putting a hand on his chest. He smirked before climbing on top of me and leaning close to me. I gulped and moved my head further into the pillows.

"Why do you keep moving away?" He asked as he nuzzled my neck. I frowned before looking down and mumbling. "What was that?"

"I…want to take it slow even though I want nothing more than to kiss you. And, if you keep coming closer to me I might not be able to control that temptation." I admitted softly making him smile and kiss my cheek.

"I will take it slow with you, even though I want nothing more than to just ravish you and make up for all the months we have been apart." He spoke softly a light blush covering his cheeks as he admitted it. I grinned and tilted my head up to kiss him.

"You can make up for it, let me stay here tonight." I asked softly making his eyes widened. My eyes widened as well as I realized what he thought I asked. "To sleep with you…I mean to fall asleep next to you because ever since the boggart I can't sleep that well because I keep thinking that Zane will come into my room and kill me." I said hurriedly whilst looking away from him. He sighed and moved my head so I could look at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around to protect you as I promised but I thought that Zane wouldn't try anything and I have been making sure your wards have been up as well." He said and gently pushed back my hair. "You can stay here tonight." He said softly and kissed my cheek.

* * *

"So, you forgive him that afternoon and then slept with him that night." Harry asked smirking at my flushed face.

"Stop saying it like that you demon child!" I scowled and poked him roughly in the chest. He chuckled before swatting my hand away.

"Hey I'm just happy he isn't as angry as he usually is in class. We get less work now." He said grinning as I spotted Severus walk behind Harry and raise an eyebrow at what he just heard. I grinned as Harry looked at me curiously before paling.

"He's behind me isn't he?" He asked making me chuckle and nod.

"Since you believe my class can be more challenging, I will ensure your particular class gets even more work." Severus said gritting his teeth angrily. I covered my mouth with my hand pretending to giggle when I was really trying not to laugh at Harry's terrified expression.

"Of course Professor." Harry stammered before rushing off. I finally let my laugh slip out before walking with Severus to his class seeing as I had a free period and so did he.

"That was brilliant; I now see why you chose to make them fear you. It is far more entertaining." I said as I looped my arm with Severus's. After I told him that basically everyone knew of our 'secret' relationship before we decided that we might as well become public with this one. Of course we won't be seen making out in the hallways, not like last time.

"You should try it." He joked knowing full well that I could never be mean to my students.

"No, they are already afraid of you and now this Sirius Black person. I wouldn't want to scare them even more." I said and noticing how he tensed as I spoke Sirius's name. I frowned before stopping and making him stop.

"Do you know Black?" I asked curiously. He scowled and nodded. "How?"

"Well, I also knew Lupin before this year. He and Black were friends along with Potter and Pettigrew." He started off and continued to walk, at a slower pace than before.

"Were you in the same grade with them in Hogwarts?" I asked since I had no other idea how he could ever have known all of them. He nodded before pulling me to a nearby bench, well more like a window sill large enough to sit on and which most students did. I sat down with him and let him continue his story.

"They were the group that continued to bully me and torture me during my Hogwarts year. Though I will give Lupin props, he never bullied me he was just part of the group which is why I don't get along with him now. The two that bullied me the most was Potter and Black." He said before telling me the story of how Black almost led him to his death when Lupin was changing during the full moon. I scowled, instantly hating Black for what he has done to Severus.

"Though I do believe he is innocent of rating out the whereabouts of Potter's home, I still do not like him anymore than if he did commit that crime." Severus finished as the bell for the next class rang to start. We both got up before I followed after him, this was the one day of the week I had two breaks one after the other. Sometimes it was a blessing, like now since I can stay in Severus's class, but it also sucked when I had no breaks between classes and cannot go pee. The students were already in the room when we arrived and Severus burst into the classroom with his robes billowing behind him making me roll my eyes and trail after him.

"Ms. Lestrange will be staying with us today. Pay her no mind seeing as we have a very important topic to learn about today." Severus said before he made the chalk start writing on the board. I smirked, seeing Fred and George in this class, and smacked both of their heads as I greeting as I walked past them. They smiled at me but quickly wiped it off their faces as Severus turned and glared at them. I walked over to his desk chair and sat in it before placing my hands on the desk and laying my head on them.

"Wake me up when it's over." I announced hearing some brave souls chuckle at me. They instantly quieted and I could only guess Severus's famous glare was the cause of it.

* * *

"Anika, wake up." I heard a soft voice say and my shoulder shaking. I groaned before turning my head away from the voice and tried to go back to sleep. The voice chuckled before I was once again shaking me.

"Alright I'm up." I grumbled and stood up while cracking my back. I sighed in relief before looking around and noticing that the classroom was now empty.

"Shit I got to get to my class!" I yelled before running out of his classroom. Within minutes I entered my class and saw all my students waiting outside my door.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I answered their unasked question and let them inside. They chatted as they walked to their desks and I shuffled through my paperwork to find what I was supposed to teach them today. I hated teaching.

* * *

I walked into the great hall and noticed that Lupin has switched his seat with mine so I could sit in between both him and Severus. I smiled at his thoughtfulness before taking a seat next to him.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully now that my energy was back since I had the hour nap before. I smiled as the food appeared in front of us and I eagerly filled up my plate. Lupin chuckled at me before slowly putting food on his plate.

"You seem happy." He said making me grin.

"Of course I am. I am in love, I have food, and most importantly I got sleep!" I said excitingly hearing a chuckle behind me.

"I'm glad sleep is more important than me." Severus spoke next to me. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he knew I was joking before.

"Of course, you should know that by now." I said and rolled my eyes jokingly. He smiled and I felt my heart leap. I really missed him.


	24. Falling

**Me:** Hey, I was thinking about writing a lemon for this story soon but, I'm not too sure how well I write them so I'm debating with myself on it. If you want one review and tell me, or if you don't care then don't say anything lol. Either way, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Story:**

My heart was beating far too quickly for my liking. My ears were ringing and I swore I heard his laughter somewhere off in the distance. I gulped and stuffed my trembling hands into my pockets and let out a shaky breathe. It was all in my head, walking down a dark corridor by myself at night tends to make my imagination run wild and hear things that were most likely not there. I had to guard the corridors around the eastern side of the castle, and usually I would tell Severus and have him walk with me; however, this time I would rather he catch up on his sleep. He was also taking shifts at night and had to run some _errands _for my father. Plus, he had to deal with Zane as well. Well, not directly but ever since I got into that situation with the boggart, I haven't been myself recently. My sleep was filled with nightmares or memories of him and I can't stand the night anymore. The dark scares me even more than usual. Yet, what was I doing? I was walking down a dark and lonely corridor with only a small light source coming out of the tip of my wand. I must be the most masochistic person ever. I wasn't totally alone though, I had Amras flying alongside me just in case. I wasn't going to make him fight anyone, considering he was still kind of like a baby, but instead he could go get help in case I needed it. Plus, he provided me with company, something that kept my sanity in check.

I froze hearing the familiar sound of footsteps and quickly hid behind a suit of armor not too far away while Amras flew up out of sight until I needed him. I put out the light of my wand and held my breath as the footsteps got even closer. When I heard them about a foot away I quickly stepped out from behind the suit of armor and pressed the wand against, what I assumed was, their chest.

"Don't move." I hissed knowing that no students would be dumb enough to roam the halls at this hour and especially since Black has been inside the castle recently. I heard Amras fly down near me before letting out a sound that sounded like a purr.

"Anika, it's me." A familiar voice said before he lit his own wand and showed me his face. Severus stood before me, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair messed up slightly, he must have just woken up. Amras made a cooing sound before landing on Severus's shoulder. Amras always liked Severus. I guess it was true about pets liking who their masters do.

"Severus? What are you doing up?" I asked and removed my wand from his chest and lit it so we could have more light. He ran a hand through his hair before glaring at me.

"Worrying sick over you since you were not in your room." He growled making me flinch.

"I told you that I was going to sleep on my own tonight. I told you to rest." I said as we started to walk back down the halls. He scoffed at my words.

"Yes, well I woke up not too long ago and decided to check on you and imagine my surprise and panic when you were not in your room. Why didn't you tell me you were patrolling the halls tonight?" He asked. I sighed hearing his voice switch from anger to worry. I liked the anger better since I didn't feel as guilty as I did when he was worried.

"I wanted you to sleep for the whole night for once. I knew if I told you I was patrolling you would insist on coming with me because of my new…fear." I explained as I heard a nearby clock chime. I counted the chimes and smiled when I heard it was now 3. I was off duty. I switched our directions to go back to his quarters since they were closer.

"I appreciate you worrying over my lack of sleep recently, but I don't mind it as long as you are safe. And with you still in danger with Zane and not being able to defend yourself against him I don't mind not getting sleep. As long as you are alright." He finished as we walked into his room. I sighed and shrugged off my robe. Amras quickly left Severus's shoulder before flying over to a nearby loveseat and lying down in it. I decided to patrol with sweat pants on and a loose fitting shirt since they were easy to fight in and so I didn't have to change when I got back.

"Well, I want you to sleep tomorrow night. You don't have to patrol and neither do I. If my father has an errand for you to run tell me. I'll deal with it." I grumbled and climbed into his bed and relished in the feeling of his arms wrapping securely around my waist.

"Don't go against your father for me. We both know how he can be." He said as I snuggled against his chest. I sighed but didn't agree with him. I don't care how unreasonable my father is, if he has him do an errand tomorrow night, I was going to do something about it.

* * *

"Fuck." I groaned as I saw Severus looking at me with a sorrowful expression on his face. He had an errand to run.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I growled and headed for the door. Yet, before I could make it Severus grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I turned around and glared at him

"Don't go, he said this will be the last one for a while. Besides, things can get much worse if you try to intervene. Just let me do this one and I won't have to do any more for a while." He said making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Alright, last one or I am going to go to my father and you won't be able to stop me." I growled making him hold up his hands in surrender and nod.

"I'm alright with that since this is the last one. Are you going to be alright with me gone tonight? I won't be back till the early morning." He asked making me frown. He wasn't going to get any sleep since he has early classes tomorrow. I guess I should warn Harry that he'll be extra grumpy.

"I'll be fine. The wards are still up and I have Amras if anything." I answered making Severus relax. He gave me a hug before kissing my temple.

"I have to leave now." He answered, I pouted but nodded understandingly. I gave him a quick peck on the lips making him groan, wanting more.

"Come back in one piece and you shall receive more." I said teasingly making him smirk. That was my own way in telling him to be safe.

"Alright, I guess I have to." He said sarcastically before giving me one last kiss and leaving. I groaned when he closed the door and laid down on my bed. It got quite boring without Severus. Well, I guess I could always hand out with Lupin, though he was teaching Harry around now. I yawned tiredly and giggled as Amras snuggled into my side. I swear he was the laziest dragon around. Though, with the dementors around I don't blame him for not wanting to fly much. I stretched my limbs out before curling up into a ball and decided to take a nap.

* * *

I felt butterfly kisses along my jaw and let out a small giggle from the feeling. But when I felt a soft nibble against my sweet spot I couldn't help but let a small moan leave my lips. I figured it was Severus since no other person could get pass the wards. I felt his hands run up my thighs before grasping my hips roughly and grinding against me. I let out a louder moan before grinding back.

"Severus, what are you doing back?" I asked noticing the room was still dark. Saying his name I felt the gripped on my hips tighten and a low growl escape his lips.

"Don't you dare say his name around me!" A voice spoke. I gasped, knowing that voice before trying to get away. His grip on me tightened painfully making me cry out in pain. Ok, pain. I couldn't be sleeping. My heartbeat increase tenfold as I realized this was actually happening.

"Zane!" I gasped through the pain making his grip lessen on me. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I was able to make out his face. He aged well, still looking as handsome as before. Yet, right now I could vomit from seeing his face. His dark hair wasn't as long as Severus's but still not short like a buzz cut. His green eyes stared back at mine and his creepy grin made my body shudder.

"That's right baby. Did you miss me?" He asked softly as another kiss was placed against my neck. What felt like heaven before was now like hell. His kiss made my skin shiver in disgust.

"You are suppose to be dead." I stated and looked around my room for Amras. He was watching from his perch on the ceiling. He was waiting for a queue from me, he wasn't sure if this person was a threat or not. If he should go get help or fall back asleep.

"I know sweetie, but I'm back. Now we can go back to the way things use to be." He said as he kissed my neck I moved my head, as if to allow him more access but in reality was motioning for Amras to go get help. Amras understood and silently flew out my opened window. I bit my lip as I felt his hand snag up my shirt. I needed to stall.

"Aren't you mad at me for dating Severus?" I asked taking a daring risk. He froze and growled.

"Oh, believe me when I say I am furious. But, you will pay for that later. Right now, I just want to make you mine." He said before sliding both his hands under my shirt. I shivered as his cold hands touched me. I felt my stomach turn and resisted the urge to gag.

"I'm glad you are still a virgin, I always wanted to be your first." He announced making me blush despite the situation. With my father as Lord Voldemort you could imagine how many suitors I had. None, if they hurt me, like Zane had, they were most likely going to die. So, their fear of my father pushed them away. I guess Severus was the only one who was actually courageous.

"How do you know I still am? How do you know I didn't have sex with Severus?" I asked making him dig his nails into my skin.

"You think I haven't been watching you? Sure, seeing you sleep and make out with him gets my blood boiling but I know you have never had sex with him." He said smugly as I heard my classroom door open. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to hear it.

"HELP!" I screamed loudly to make sure they wouldn't go away. He growled before backhanding me. The door busted open the lights turned on. I saw Severus, Dumbledore, and Lupin standing in the doorway. Zane pulled out his wand pointing it at my neck. I didn't bother trying to figure out why Severus was here since I had bigger problems on my hands. Though, I did let the thought stray somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Don't come any closer." Zane threatened and gripped my arm harder before making me stand up. I winced making Severus's eyes trailed to me, his eyes trailed down to my neck before he snarled. I guess I had some 'love' bites. If I could even call them that, they were more like hate bites.

"Let her go." Severus snarled making Zane glare at him.

"You would just love that wouldn't you?" He asked before moving us back towards the open window. Severus's eyes widened as Zane wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I won't give her up so easily. If I can't have her, neither can you." He said before looking back and taking us both out the window. The last thing I saw was Severus's scared face as he rushed for me. But he was too late and soon enough I was free falling down the side of Hogwarts.


	25. Massage

**Me:** Hey guess what! Well…I guess you guys can't really guess so um, I'll just tell you. With this chapter my story will reach its 100th page in my Microsoft word document thingy! All thanks to you guys, truthfully I haven't written this much for a story online so I guess I should also thank you guys for making me reach 20 chapters as well, though I guess it's kind of late considering this is what the 25th? Anyways, thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

**Story:**

**Snapes's POV:**

I really truly believed my heart stopped when she went flying out the window, and I believe it broke instantly when I couldn't reach her in time. All I was left doing was staring at her falling form and trying to remember some sort of spell to save her. Yet my mind was all jumbled and all I could see were her eyes boring into mine, wanting me to save her. I heard a soft cry behind me and notice Amras land on my shoulder. My eyes widen and I quickly pointed down to Anika's form trying to form words but my mouth didn't let me. Amras looked to where I was pointing before let out snarl and a breath of blue fire before he dove out the window, changing into his true form in mid flight. I almost forgot how huge he was considering he was not allowed to change in Hogwarts castle. He easily could catch both of them without breaking a sweat but truthfully, I wanted Zane to die.

In my head, it was only fair. He practically made me have a heart attack when he took Anika over the edge with him I think it is only reasonable for him to go 'splat' against the ground, preferably without Anika in his arms. I held my breath as both Anika and Zane got closer to the ground. I had already lost one woman I love, I couldn't afford to lose another and again at my own expense. If I had said no to Voldemort's request I would have stayed with her, if I had went straight to her room instead of going to Dumbledore she would be safely in my arms. It was my all my fault and hopefully I would be able to pay for it another way than her death. Life wouldn't be that cruel, would it?

* * *

**Anika's POV:**

His arms were tight around me as he held me while we went rushing down the side of Hogwarts castle. Was he really going to let me die? In his arms? It was a sickly sweet thing considering he was the one making me fall to my death. My back was to the ground so I could only estimate how far we were from the ground by how many floors we were passing. I looked up and made eye contact with Severus, I was hoping he wouldn't blame himself for my death. Yet, as I looked up at him all I could feel was longing, I wanted to be up there with him, in his arms. Not falling to my death in a psychopath's arms. I gasped as I saw Amras dive out the window and transform, he was coming closer to us but I wasn't about to allow Zane be saved. He was the one that wanted to jump out the window in the first place; I'll let him have that one wish. I twisted in his arms and kicked his stomach making him lose his grip on me and successfully pushing him away from me.

He panicked as he looked over at me. He held out his arm as if I was going to take it.

"I can save you!" He screamed making me scoff. I felt my body hit Amras's back and quickly grabbed onto his neck as best as I could. I glared at Zane.

"Save yourself!" I hissed as Amras started to fly me back to my room. I looked down and saw Zane continue to fall down to the ground, he didn't have much more to fall. My gut wrenched and I felt horrible for leaving him to fall to his doom. Sure, he tried to rape me twice and kill me once but, I still miss him. Not the Zane that was trying to kill me, the old Zane, the one that would duel with me and tickle me whenever I was sad. The old Zane that I probably would have fell in love with on my own if he didn't try to push it on me. So, when he turned into a dark form and flew away, the signature death eater flying form, I wasn't sure if I should let out a breath of relief or curse the heavens for letting him get away.

Amras gripped the side of the castle and moved so I could climb into the window safely before transformer back into his smaller form and snuggling into my arms. I hugged back as tightly as I could before falling down onto the floor in a pit of uncontrollable sobs.

"He...he got me!" I cried trying to form a correct sentence while holding onto Amras as if he was a stuff animal and I was a teenage girl crying into it. He didn't seem to mind and instead cooed gently and snuggled into me. I felt someone kneel down next to me before wrapping his arms around me. I flinched and abruptly pulled away from him before seeing that it was just Severus. He looked hurt, worried and scared. I hiccupped and moved back to him before laying my head on his chest and relaxing his arms.

"You won't throw me out the window, right?" I asked softly trying to stop my crying and lighten up the atmosphere. He cracked a smile for me before kissing the top of my head and holding me tighter.

"I would never do that." He said and pulled me onto his lap. I felt Lupin give me a hug while Dumbledore laid a comforting hand on my shoulder before they both left. Severus leaned against the wall and lay there with me all night; despite the fact that I knew he was uncomfortable.

* * *

"I'm alright! Just let me teach." I grumbled as I changed in the bathroom while Severus was talking to me through the door.

"You almost died last night; I think Dumbledore will understand that you don't want to teach today." He said as I opened my door and looked up at him with a serious expression.

"I need to get my mind off him and what better way than to teach. Besides, I don't have that much to do today since all my classes have tests and I'm just sitting there watching them." I said trying to persuade him. He scowled and was about to say something before I cut him off. "I'll take off if you do, you need the sleep." I said knowing this was a win-win situation for me. I either get to teach or get him to sleep. He shut up but fixed me with a glare.

"Fine, but I want you in my classroom when you have your breaks." He said sternly making me nodded like an obedient student. I bit my lip before kissing his lips softly.

"I love you." I muttered and nuzzled neck affectionately as he gave me a hug before we heard the bell ring. He growled and reluctantly let me go.

"You have Potter today right?" He asked making me furrow my eyebrows but nod nonetheless. He paused for a second before exiting my room without giving my any reason as to why he would ask about Harry.

* * *

"He asked you to watch over me?" I asked making Harry nod at my words. I cornered him before class started to ask him if Severus approached him about anything.

"Yea, is there a reason why he would ask that?" He asked making me bit my lip, should I tell Harry that Zane visited me. He heard about who Zane was before. I gave in and told him Zane paid me a visit last night but left out the details of free falling outside Hogwarts castle, he didn't need to hear about that.

"Wow, no wonder I saw him on the map." He muttered, apparently speaking to himself. I raised my eyebrows and tried to put on my best stern look.

"What map?" I asked making Harry look back at me before laughing.

"What face was that?" He asked making me pout.

"Never mind my face, what map were you talking about?" I asked making him stutter. I held out my hand making him sigh before digging out a piece of parchment out of his bag.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said before the map opened up and showed me Hogwarts. "It shows everything about Hogwarts, secret passage ways and even the people in there. Fred and George gave it to me." He admitted as I looked at the map. The late bell rang making me curse and give the map back to Harry.

"I won't say anything; just make sure Severus doesn't find out about it, he's a stick in the mud about stuff like that." I said as we walked into the classroom.

"Oh and by the way, did I mention that we are going to have a test?" I asked the class making them groan. I smirked before summoning over the papers. This is why I wanted to teach today, they miserable faces brighten up my day.

* * *

"You are sweet." I said softly as I walked into Severus's room during my break. We both had a break now and he was currently grading a student's potion. He was glaring at it so I assumed it wasn't top quality.

"How am I sweet?" He asked as he placed the vial on the farthest end of the table. I smiled before walking to the back of his chair and rubbing his neck. He tensed for a second before relaxing and letting out a soft sigh. His shoulders were horribly tensed and I wondered if his shoulder was actually giving him pain.

"You made Harry watch over me when you couldn't." I said softly and moved my hands to his neck. He was even tenser here.

"That insufferable brat can't keep his mouth shut can he?" He asked and groaned as I started rubbing his neck harder and finally got his muscles to loosen up. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running a hand through his hair.

"If it makes you feel any better, I made him tell me." I said grinning and imagined him rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one rubbing your shoulders considering Zane is still alive and you fell out a window last night?" He asked although he didn't move to make me stop; guess he liked it too much.

"This is keeping my mind off it, it may seem like it didn't affect me at all, what happened last night, but I'm not the type of person to keep crying over things. Last night's crying was enough for me." I muttered and moved back to his shoulders. He leaned back into my touch and closed his eyes.

"I know you aren't I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me and you don't have to be act strong in front of me." He murmured. I nodded a reply, though he couldn't see me, and just hoped he took my silence as an ok. I stopped rubbing his shoulders once I felt that I go the knots out and pulled back his chair somewhat before sitting on his desk. He opened his and stared at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly making me smirk.

"Your mind automatically flies to the gutter doesn't it? When in reality I'm really just simply sitting on your desk because it provides me a better angle." I said and picked up his arm before rubbing it. Although most wouldn't know it, massaging your arm actually feels pretty good, and judging by Severus's face, he was enjoying it. I glanced down and noticed his dark mark peeking out from under his sleeve considering it pushed it up somewhat while I was giving him a massage. I pushed it up some more and felt his eyes on me as I looked at the mark.

"I like that I don't have to hide this side from you and not have to explain everything to you." He muttered as I rubbed the mark knowing it can cause pain a lot of the time. He watched my hands before flicking his eyes to mine. "Did he mark you?" He asked softly making me pause.

"No," I let out a small sarcastic chuckle before continuing. "He either figured I was either so brainwashed or scared that I would never betray him. I guess he was wrong." I said softly before pulling his sleeve back down and moving to his other arm. Severus stared at me before pulled me off the table and onto his lap so I was straddling him. I blushed and met his gaze. He was now smirking.

"I'm not the only one whose mind goes straight to the gutter now am I?" He asked making me laugh. I rubbed his chest before giving him a kiss. What I expected to be a small peck didn't turn out that way. He pressed his hand against the back of my head and deepened the kiss as I gasp. He trailed his tongue against my lips before exploring my mouth with it. I groaned as he rubbed the roof of my mouth before I broke the kiss for air. He left my mouth before trailing kisses down my throat and settling on the base of my neck. I moaned when I felt his lips press firmly on the side of my neck before sucking on the skin there. I moaned and gently rolled my hips against his making him gasp out in pleasure. I smirked at this before doing it again and getting the same result as before except this time I couldn't help but let out a moan as well feeling the friction. I felt his hands grab my hips roughly before I applied more pressure and thrust harder than before making his head go back and another moan escape his lips.

The bell interrupted us making him growl loudly and curse. I smiled, despite wanting to curse myself before attempting to get off of him. He held me in place making me look at him curiously.

"I love you." He said seriously making me furrow my eyebrows but lean down and kiss his forehead.

"I know, I love you too." I said. He held me a moment longer before letting me get off of him.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said softly making me smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."


	26. Sirius

**Me:** Hey guys, so tell me you guys think of Zane. I'm debating whether to keep him around for some more of the story or to make him "disappear"….in other words kill him. Of course it won't be stupid like Anika seeing him and he suddenly combusts, though it would be cool. Anyways, just tell me your thoughts on Zane. I'm stuck between two ideas that are both really good. So…Enjoy!

* * *

**Story:**

It hurt, maybe a little too much. To realize how much I actually missed the old Zane, my old best friend. The reason I was thinking this was because I was currently creepily staring at the golden trio. Well, in my defense it was during dinner and I had nothing else to look at besides Severus's grumpy face. Apparently he somehow knew something was wrong with me and, since I won't tell him, he is mad at me. I truly think he has more mood swings than I do, or close to it. So, I was just staring at the trio and noticing how they all got along. What really reminded me of Zane was how Ron acted around Hermione; sure he was rude but also caring…in his own way. I could tell that they were going to get really close together in the future. Yet, Ron wasn't exactly like the old Zane, maybe if Ron and Harry were mixed together.

"You know, if you keep staring at them some might start thinking you're obsessed." Lupin chuckled besides me making me slap him on his shoulder.

"Shush, I'm reminiscing." I said before staring at them yet again. I felt Lupin's stare at me before he went back to his soup.

"Is that all the answer I'm going to get?" He asked. I glared at him before ripping my bread in two and roughly biting into it. He tried hiding his amusement before glancing at Severus.

"Trust me, that is all you are going to get. She won't even tell me anything." Severus grumbled making me frown. I felt sorry for keeping him out in the dark but talking to him about Zane was like talking to him about my period. Awkward and embarrassing with a sprinkle of annoyance, depending on how the conversation it start. I heard a loud roar before fire was shot out into the air. Many of the students looked up scared before noticing it was just Amras. Amras flew down smugly to me apparently proud that he could now breathe enough fire to make the Great Hall feel like a sauna. I glanced over at Dumbledore to see if he was annoyed only to see an amused smile on his face.

"You should really put a leash on that thing." Severus said poking Amras making Amras try to bite off his finger. I patted Amras's head before letting have some of my soup.

"You love him, don't try to act like you don't" I said before Amras flew over to Hagrid for a treat. Hagrid really spoiled him a little too much, but I shouldn't complain since he was able to take care of him while I was teaching.

* * *

"Tell me." Severus growled as I sat staring in my huge mirror. It was one of those that you are able to see your whole body and that was on a stand on the floor. I hated this mirror, but for some reason I was compelled to sit in front of it and stare in it. For now, it helped clear my thoughts.

"Tell you what?" I asked staring at my lips move as I talked. They were slightly pouty and were a light peach color. I heard Severus get up before sitting down behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Tell me why you are staring at yourself in the mirror or tell me what's wrong." He said as he stared into my reflection's eyes. I stared back into his before staring at his overall reflection. Sure, many may argue with me but he was really handsome. His nose might be a little long but it fit his face, his lips were thin but they were so soft when I pressed mine against his and I couldn't tell if his eyes were as black as his hair or vice versa. All I know is that I loved them both.

"Did you know you are very handsome?" I asked though I knew his answer. He didn't think so. By the roll of his eyes yet the light touch of pink on his usually pale cheeks I knew that he liked the compliment but didn't believe it. I looked back at my reflection and frowned. All I saw was a pale girl with peach lips, blue eyes, and black hair.

"Did you know that you have an interesting way of avoiding a question?"

"It sounded more like a statement or a demand." I said smirking as he scowled at me. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist before kissing my neck.

"Will you tell me?" He asked softly making me sigh and lean back into his chest.

"I miss Zane." I admitted making him tense before he snarled. I could practically feel his angry which was fueled by anger. "The old Zane, my old best friend, not the one that tried to rape and kill me." I said making Severus relax slightly.

"You miss him." He said and I could hear the slight jealously layered in his voice. I bit my lip and looked back into the mirror. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at himself.

"Did you love him, before he tried to rape you that is?" He clarified making me smile softly.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Maybe as a brother or maybe more. I wasn't sure, back then, what more was." I said softly making him look back into my eyes.

"Then how do you know you love me, more than just a friend?" He asked softly making me frown. I turned away from the mirror and looked up at him. His eyes betrayed his stoic expression, he was scared and worried.

"I know because I feel my stomach turn when I look at you or catch you looking at me. That never happens with Lupin." I said making Severus sneer.

"It better not." He interrupted making me smile.

"I feel special and feel butterflies when you get protective of me, or when you get jealous." I said making him frown and look away from me.

"I don't get jealous." He muttered making me giggle.

"Keep believing that. Anyways, I never get bored when I'm with you and seeing you smile makes me smile. So, seeing you happy makes me happy." I admitted making him smile and, in return, making me smile as well.

"So, now onto the physical attractions." I said as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh, there are those too?" He asked playfully making me smile.

"Definitely. Like, despite what many would disagree with, I like it when you're mad, not at me of course." He smirked.

"Of course."

"You ah…" I tried to find the right words that wouldn't embarrass me as much but could only find three that I was unwilling to say.

"I?" He asked trying to make me finish.

"Turn me on when you are mad." I admitted with a light blush. I think his ego was too big for the room right now. "Your voice gets a different tone in it that makes it sound um… I guess rougher is the right word. I can't really describe it." I said slowly and noticed how he was slowly pulling me onto his lap. "Um, I love your lips, when you kiss me my heart beats unnecessarily fast and makes my stomach tighten." I said feeling my cheeks redden even more.

"Are you sure other muscles don't tighten as well?" He asked teasingly making me glare at him.

"Sometimes." I said deciding I can easily tease him back. His smirk grew as he started to rub my sides. "And um, when your hands touch me it makes my skin tingle and burn." I said softly as hands went under my shirt and rubbed my skin lightly.

"Like this?" He asked softly and smiled smugly when I couldn't help but nod. He leaned down before kissing my neck softly making me sigh.  
"And when you kiss my neck it makes me feel relaxed." I muttered before he gently sucked on it making me moan.

"I'm sure that doesn't make you feel that relaxed." He said making me blush as my heart beat increased.

"Definitely not." I managed to gasp out as his hands traveled further up my shirt. I felt him pull back before he started to remove it.

"Black has been spotted near the Gryffindor common room. Please report there." Dumbledore said making me break away from Severus and looking at the door only to see Dumbledore's patronus. I let out a strangled laugh before slowly getting up. Severus did not look happy as he muttered to himself before helping me up.

"Don't you remember what I said about you being angry?" I hissed as we walked into the hallways making him smirk.

"Sorry, did I turn you on?" He asked making me smack his arm. He chuckled before we made our way to the painted lady.

* * *

She was shredded, or at least the background of the painting was. Where she was, I couldn't tell. Dumbledore was discussing with Severus about the students while I couldn't help but be fascinated by the shredded painting. It looked, interesting.

"Anika, can you go patrol that hallway over there and see if you spot anything. Send a patronus if you need help." Dumbledore ordered despite how much Severus was trying to change his mind.

"Alright, and I will be fine Severus." I said before going down the hallway. It was empty, since this was were Black supposedly fled to. The students were staying far away from this corridor and I could tell why. It was dark and ominous looking, the candles wouldn't lit, something Black must have done. I gulped, knowing that I survived Zane so Black couldn't be that bad, especially since I wasn't afraid to attack him, before I went down the corridor. I turned down one hallway before noticing, what looked like a figure, turn the corner at the end. I quickly ran after it, forgetting about the fact that Dumbledore wanted me to send a patronus, and shot a spell at the figure. He dodged it before sending one back, which I quickly side stepped. I sent another which passed the figure and hit the wall making a column fall, preventing him from continuing. I quickly ran at him before pushing my wand against his chest. He held up his hands before dropping his own want on the ground. I kicked it aside before taking my wand away from his chest and lighting it. Sirius Black was staring at me with a huge smile.

"You are a very good witch." He said making me falter slightly and stare at him in confusion. He was the one that somehow got away from the dementors? Though, I guess I could see some madness in his dark brown eyes. He looked relatively dirty with dark hair which was slightly curly, or knotted, I couldn't tell which. He was taller than me, though surprising not at tall as Severus.

"Thank you?" I said very confused as he studied my face.

"You are that new English teacher, the one that is always hanging out with Lupin and Harry." He said, his smile seemingly growing bigger. My eyes widened and I made sure my wand was still pointed at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked making him laugh.

"Well, I was watching of course. Might I say thanks for watching out for Harry for the past year? I know he can be a hand full." He said sarcastically making me crack a smile.

"You underestimate him, he can be far more than a hand full." I said before slowly lowering my wand. He slowly lowered his hands as well before we were both standing there awkwardly.

"Why are you thanking me if you are supposed to be trying to kill Harry?" I asked making him laugh.

"I don't want to kill Harry, I want to kill Pettigrew." He hissed making me connect the dots.

"Pettigrew framed you?" I asked although I kind of knew the answer. He nodded before kicking a piece of rubble.

"Could have been a proper godfather to Harry if he didn't frame me." He grumbled making me smile.

"Well, I guess me handing you back to the authorities would prevent that even further, now wouldn't it?" I asked before tossing him his wand. He looked at me surprised before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Well, you trust people easily. Especially since I know you must know what I did to Snivellus." Sirius said sneering his name. I frowned before pointing my wand back at him making his freeze.

"Sirius, I know you might hate Severus and I know he definitely hates you. But, I should not judge you on your past and automatically assume that you are a murderer. Look at me, I'm Voldemort's daughter and instead of killing you or Harry," I lowered my wand at this point before giving him a bittersweet smile. "I'm letting you free and I'm friends with Harry and will probably die for him if it means killing my father." I said softly and turned around despite his confused expression.

"Thanks!" He called making me laugh before going back to Dumbledore and Severus. Hopefully Severus will never have to know about my friendly conversation with Sirius or the fact that I just let him go with virtually no scratch on him.


	27. Broom Closet

**Me:** Hey so I now know what I am going to do with Zane, just have to figure out when to do it. Thanks for reading and just as a heads up I am going away on the 20th to the 28th but I'll try to update as usually so just bare with me if it takes longer than usually to update during those days. Thanks for understanding and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Story:**

"Lupin!" I called seeing him down the hallway. He stopped before turning around to see me. He greeted me with a smile before waiting for me to catch up with him.

"Hello Anika. What a surprise to see you up at this hour." He said sarcastically although it was true. I was blessed with mid-morning and afternoon classes so I didn't have to wake up until 8 while other teachers had to wake up at 6. Today, however, I was up bright an early despite my body telling me to go crawl back under the covers and sleep for a little while longer.

"I know I came out of my cave before 7." I said sarcastically back before we began walking again. I shifted nervously as we continued walking, I did wake up for a reason and that was to talk to Lupin about Sirius. I had a feeling he knew about Sirius being innocent and even knew about the whole issue with that Pettigrew person. Yet, I was too nervous to ask in case he didn't know. Then he would talk to Severus about me asking questions which would also make Severus ask me questions until I finally break down about letting Sirius go a few nights ago. I bit my lips as I thought about this making Lupin stare at me with an amused smile.

"You know, it is better to ask me the question before you chew your lip off." He said and smirking as I blushed before glaring at him.

"Alright, but do not tell Severus about this." I said making him raise an eyebrow at me. From what he knew, Severus and I didn't keep secrets. Well, this was an exception.

"Fine, I will not tell Severus anything that we talk about." He said seriously while holding up his hand. I nodded before stopping in the middle of the hallway. I glanced down both ends before looking back a Lupin.

"Sirius is innocent, isn't he?" I asked making his eyes widen before he glanced around once more before pushing me into the broom closet not far away. He lit his wand to provide us with light before looking at me.

"What do you know?" He asked making me bite my lip before telling him about the encounter I had with Sirius. I told him everything, in fear that he might not believe me if I left out a single part. Lupin started to relax after awhile and even laughed at some things that I told him. When I finished telling him the story I managed to ask the question I have been dying to ask since I brought up the conversation.

"Are you helping him?" I asked slowly not knowing what exactly his reply was going to be. He smiled before nodding.

"Yes, I have to. I know he is innocent and believe it or not I actually do miss his companionship. He is an old friend." He said making me smile.

"Alright, I just needed to know what was going on and tell you about Sirius since he mentioned you when we had that, little fight. I was too curious for my own good." I admitted sheepishly making him laugh.

"Fine by me, I'm actually glad you know. It takes the load off my shoulders." He said as he moved and opened the broom closet. We stepped out and I turned towards him.

"Thanks for that." I said referring to him telling me the truth.

"Of course, it wasn't a problem." He said as he nodded. I was about to leave before turning around and looking at him, all serious again.

"You understand of course why we can never tell Severus about this." I said hoping he understood. He nodded as we started walking back down the hallway to the Great Hall.

"Of course, he would be furious if he found out about this." He said before opening the door for me and letting me go through first. Although we though our secret was safe, what we didn't know was the two dark eyes staring and listening to us from the end of the hallway.

* * *

"Professor!" I heard a voice call making me smile. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around and spotted Harry. He didn't look as happy; in fact he looked down right miserable. My smile instantly vanished as I furrowed my eyebrows trying to figure out why he could look so upset.

"What's up Harry?" I asked as we continued walking to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry huffed before glaring up at me.

"Normally I would be on your side whenever you and Snape fight but what have you done to him this time that got him so angry?" He asked making me stop walking and look at him curiously.

"I haven't done anything. Not that I know of at least. I didn't even see him at all today." I said softly trying to figure out what got his boxers in a bunch. Harry mimicked my confused expression before dropping his bag on the ground making a loud bang echo throughout the hall.

"You haven't done anything? Are you sure? Because he assigned us a ton of homework and was even fouler than usually today. He took house points away for every little thing and was even harsher with the punishments. Ron got a month's worth of detention because he coughed while Snape was talking." He said making my jaw drop. If it weren't for Harry's angry face and the fact that this was a very serious matter, I would be laughing right now. But since I couldn't even fathom why Severus would be so mad I couldn't even produce a smile.

"Well, the last time we saw each other he was happy. So, I'm sorry Harry but I really have no idea why he would be so angry." I said as we continued walking. Harry sighed as we entered the Great Hall together.

"Alright, just please try to get him to calm down. I'm afraid for my life." He muttered making me laugh. I nodded before glancing up at the table and noticing Severus was yet again not there. I frowned before taking my usual seat. He must be really angry.

* * *

Although I should have gone and found Severus to try and figure out why he was so angry, I decided he could use some time alone and decided to go visit Hagrid. He was now teaching the student's care of magical creatures and wanted to use Amras as a demonstration. I have been avoiding talking to him about this since I know Amras can be really moody sometimes and might actually try to harm some of the students if they try to pet him. I knocked on the door before hearing a come in. I tried opening the door slowly only to have it pushed open by Fang and be thrown to the floor before being slobbered on. I laughed and tried pushing him off only succeeding when Hagrid gripped him by his waist and hurled him off of me. He let me get up before he put Fang down and yelled at him.

"Sorry 'bout that. He loves visitors." He said before motioning for me to come inside. Just as I expected I saw Amras snacking on what looked like some sort of meat on Hagrid's table. Amras looked up at me before letting out a whine as a greeting before going back to his lunch. Hagrid motioned at a chair for me before he grabbed one for himself.

"So Anika, what brings you here?" He asked at Amras finished his meal with a fire filled burp before coming over to me and greeting me properly. Which would be him cuddle against my chest. I smiled before rubbing his head and looking back at Hagrid.

"Well, besides coming to check on Amras and thanking you for taking care of him." I started before Hagrid interrupted me.

"It's a pleasure having Amras here. 'Minds me of my old dragon." Hagrid got a little tear eyed here before I continued.

"Well, I'm glad you don't mind him here. He likes your company." I said as I watched Amras fly around the hut. "Anyways, I was thinking and I decided that you can use Amras for your class. Just make sure no one touches him, well Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and Ginny can but only because Amras knows them. Otherwise, he wouldn't be too comfortable with a stranger touching him." I said as Amras finally landed on the table again before laying down belly-side up and looking at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes before reaching over and rubbing his tummy. He made a sound that sounded like a purr making me smile. He stomach was relatively warm considering he can now breathe fire.

"Thanks Anika, I appreciate you letting me use him." He said as I heard the bell for classes to start again ring. I smiled politely before getting up.

"No probably, it's the least I can do. Have a nice day Hagrid." I said before I took off towards the school. He waved at me before going back inside with Amras.

* * *

My students looked horrible and I could only guess it was because of a certain dark haired man. I decided to let them off easy today with some light reading and not giving them any homework. At the end of class I stretched tiredly before heading my way to Severus's quarters hoping he had some time to cool off. I approached his room slowly and knocked on the door. I heard his heavy footsteps before he ripped open the door and glared at me. I expected his glare to lighten from the sight of me but it only seemed to harden.

"What do you want?" He spat making me wince from the sheer venom in his voice. I gulped before looking up at him.

"Well I heard you were in a bad mood so I came to see if there was anything I could do to help." I said softly only resulting in him rolling his eyes at me before retreating back into his class room. I reluctantly followed him, though it appeared that I wasn't welcomed.

"You've done some much already, especially with Lupin." He sneered before taking a seat on his chair. I gave him a curious look before leaning against a desk and crossing my arms.

"What have I exactly done with Lupn?" I asked making him growl at me before standing back up.

"Don't play with me, I saw you two coming out of the broom closet together." He said glaring at me. At the mention of the broom closet I couldn't help by let my eyes widen. He growled when he saw my reaction before approaching me.

"You keep telling me that Lupin is just a friend to you but I can't help but wonder after I saw you two exit the broom closet and swear not to tell me anything." He growled I finally caught on to his thought process and couldn't help but laugh. Which seemed not to be the smartest thing to do, especially when he was beyond furious. He slammed his hands on the desk behind me, one arm on either side of me, before I was able to stop laughing.

"You thought I was cheating on you?" I asked and couldn't help but let a smile giggle escape my lips. He was about to start yelling again before he stopped and looked at me.

"You weren't?" He asked slowly making me roll my eyes before pulling him into a hug.

"Why would I ever cheat on you? After I told you how much and what I love about you?" I asked making him sigh and relax.

"I'm sorry, I just jumped to conclusions and my jealous just took over and all I could think about was you being with him. You and him having sex." We both shuddered at this before I leaned back and looked up at him.

"Trust me; you are the only person I want to have sex with." I said making him smile before he frowned and moved away from me.

"So if you weren't engaging in sexual activities with him, what were you guys doing in the broom closet?" He asked making me bit my lip.

"Talking." I answer truthfully making him frown.

"Talking about what?" Shit.

* * *

**Note:** Just for those who didn't read the thing on top, please read it it is important. Thanks!


	28. Hot Chocolate

**Me:** Hey guys so I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

**Story:**

"We…were talking…." I said slowly before going around him. "Anyways what was that I heard about you giving Ron a month's worth of detention for coughing?" I asked quickly changing the subject. Severus gave me an amused looked before trapping me in between his desk and him.

"I'll take away Ron's detention if you tell me what you guys were talking about. And, to make sure you'll be telling me the truth, I want to see it through legilimency." He said basically wanting me to open my mind to him. I looked up at him innocently.

"You don't trust me to tell you the truth?" I asked trying to make my voice sound hurt even though I wasn't.

"Not one bit." He answered truthfully with a smirk. I dropped my act and gave him an impressed look.

"That is very smart of you." I said making his lips twitch into a smile. "Alright, I'll let you into my mind as long as you don't snoop around for anything else, only that moment when Lupin and I were talking." I said poking his chest. He looked hurt for a moment.

"I wouldn't invade your privacy like that." He said making me smile. I bite my lip before pushing him away and shaking out my limbs. I never liked that feeling of invasion when someone went into my mind. I took a breath before opening my eyes.

"Ron owes me big time." I muttered, really I knew it was going to be inevitable. He was going to find out one way are another so I might as well be the one telling him.

"Just, don't hate me too much." I said softly making him looked at me curiously.

"You said you weren't cheating on me so I don't think this could be worse." He said making me bite my lip again.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered before I felt that familiar push on my mind, it took all my power not to use occlumency and push him out. Yet, I didn't want anything to be hidden between us, so I had to let him see. He shifted through my recent memories until he got to the one with Lupin and I walking down the hallway. I saw us standing close to each other and talking, I wasn't really paying attention to the words since I already knew what we were saying. Lupin smiled at me and I noticed how he was looking at me. Almost like Severus, I shook that out of my head before I saw him take me into the closet. I could practically hear Severus growl when Lupin pushed me in. Then, it was like almost everything was quiet in my mind as I recalled the conversation. I could feel Severus's anger as the conversation ended and we went into the Great Hall. He pulled out of that memory before going back looking for something. I gasped and quickly pulled him out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as he stared down at me.

"Looking for that memory of Black, you said you encountered him. I want to see it." He snarled making me jump slightly from the anger in his voice.

"Just ask before you dive right in." I muttered feeling slightly violated. His eyes soften but he remained giving me that stare. He went into my mind again and flicked through my memories until he found the one where I was dueling Black. He watched until the end when I went back to him and Dumbledore. He pulled out before stepping away from me and pacing. I stood there for a few moments before sighing and grabbing his arm. He stopped pacing before letting out a rugged sigh and turning to face me.

"You're mad at me." I stated making his eyes widen before he shook his head.

"No, I just have mixed feelings." He admitted making me furrow my eyebrows and letting go of his arms.

"Tell me about them."

"I feel immensely proud that you were able to take him down so easily." He said smirking making me grin. "But very confused about you letting him go. What you said about not judging really got to me but, my hatred for him makes me want to be mad at you." He admitted making me frown. I moved away from the desk before looking up at him.

"I could only imagine what you are going through, so I'll leave you alone tonight so you can sort out your feelings." I said making him nod before kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, that I know I'm sure of." He said making me smile and peck him on the lips.

"I love you too; take as long as you need to tell me whether or not I should be groveling on my knees." I said with a small smile he gave me one in return before going back into his room. I sighed as I left before going up to my room.

* * *

"Ron!" I called after class the next day making the whole trio stop. He looked confused at Harry before they all approached me.

"Yes professor?" He asked slowly making me smile. I liked when they thought they were in trouble.

"I got you out of those detentions that Sev-um Snape gave you. He was angry yesterday and I got him to calm down." I lied slightly knowing that they didn't need to hear every detail of our relationship. Ron's face instantly changed and a huge grin replaced the small frown that was previously there.

"Really? Thanks professor!" He said as they all made a move to leave.

"Hey wait; I have some test graded from a few days ago if you guys want a sneak peek at them." I said making them instantly turn around and crowd my desk. I laughed before digging into the pile of papers on my desk and showing them their grades. They were good, Hermione getting a higher score than both of them, but they all passed so they were all relatively happy.

* * *

I debated with myself during lunch whether or not to seek out Severus or simply take my lunch in my room. He wasn't at breakfast this morning and I was afraid I might seem like I was hovering if I sought him out. I drummed my fingers on my desk before deciding to take my lunch in my room. After lunch, I had a break and decided to go visit Hagrid. He was supposed to use Amras as a demonstration today and he had class this hour so I decided to check in. I walked with some students to his teaching ground before seeing Amras fly up to me and land on my shoulder. I petted him before approaching Hagrid.

"I hope you don't mind me watching. I'm kind of protective of Amras." I admitted making him laugh.

" 'Course not. I wouldn't have expected less." He said before motioning for his class to come closer. He introduced Amras, making Amras smugly blow fire into the air. I rolled my eyes knowing that must have been all Amras's idea. I looked at the students and noticed it was all third years, Slytherins and Gryffindors. I spotted the trio before looking back at Amras who was currently nuzzling my face.

"Why does he do that?" A student asked motioning to Amras. Hagrid looked at me, allowing me to answer the question.

"They are very fond of their masters, so they do this to show their love for them." I answered and let Hagrid go into further detail. He mentioned how they could change size and at that point I nudged Amras before whistling lowly giving him the signal to change. He nodded before jumping off my shoulder and transforming in mid flight before giving a deep roar. He scared most of the students away besides the trio who already knew Amras for being a show off.

"Are we going to ride him?" A girl asked making me tense. Before Hagrid could answer I butted in.

"For your own safety no one will be riding Amras, he gets a little picking when it comes to people." I said before looking back at Hagrid. He didn't seem mad that I butted in so I assumed he was ok with not letting people ride Amras.

"Though if you could show them how to ride Amras." He said motioning me to ride him. I smiled before approaching Amras and petting his side.

"Since I am his master he doesn't mind me approaching him so easily but if one of you guys approached him this fast he wouldn't take it too kindly." I explained as I used his arms to propel myself onto his back. I situated myself between some of the spikes that were coming out of his back and neck. Hagrid described why I didn't fully sit down on the dragon before I nudged Amras and he quickly took off. He circled Hogwarts a few times, flying close to the ground so the students could see. I smiled, I missed flying with Amras and reminded myself to do it more often, maybe even with Severus. Amras was getting strong enough to support two people now.

We landed and Amras transformed back into his smaller self. Hagrid then brought out a hippogriff that saw me and approached me slowly.

"Why look at that, you must have a special way with animals." Hagrid said as I bowed to the hippogriff as he bowed quickly to me. I gently petted him before saying goodbye to the class and going back to the castle. I knew it was still too early to seek out Severus, so maybe Lupin will keep me company.

* * *

"I can't believe you chose to take your classes in the morning to have more free periods in the afternoon." I said as Lupin handed me some hot chocolate as we sat down on his couch in his quarters. I drank from the cup greedily before placing it down on the table and licked my lips to free it from any hot chocolate that remained. I caught Lupin staring at my lips before he looked away and pretended not to be looking. I paid no attention to it, thinking if I looked into it I probably would start thinking things that weren't true.

"Well, some people are actually morning people." He said making me roll my eyes before reclining back into his couch.

"Those poor poor people." I said sadly shaking my head. Lupin laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I feel sorry for you, sleeping half your day away on the weekends." He said making me pout and cross my arms defensively.

"Sleeping to 11 isn't sleeping half the day away." I said making him roll his eyes at me now. "Seriously Lupin, how could you possible function correctly before 9 AM?" I asked making him laugh.

"You know Anika, you can call me Remus." He said softly making me look at him curiously. I studied him for a second and saw he actually seemed nervous, for whatever reason I'm not entirely sure of.

"Sorry, Remus. I'm just so use to calling you Lupin. Kind of a force of habit" I said making him smile at me.

"How long did it take for you to get use to saying Severus instead of Snape?" He asked making me smile.

"About a day." I answered truthfully as I drank some more of my hot chocolate. He moved closer to me as I placed the cup in my hands.

"Then what makes me any different?" He asked softly as I noticed that he was getting too close for comfort. I shook that out of my head before scolding myself, he was my friend and so far he wasn't stepping over any boundaries.

"Well, I'm in love with him." I said smiling. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at me. He looked vulnerable and I wondered what this was all about.

"You could love me." He said before closing the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine. I sat there slowly for a second as I felt his soft lips against mine; I finally got my sense back and quickly broke away before standing up abruptly. The cup crashed loudly against the ground and I felt some of the liquid hit my feet. We stood there for a moment before I tried to talk.

"Sorry." I managed to say and looked down at the cup and back at him not knowing which one I was saying it to. He opened his mouth to say something but I never heard it. I quickly turned around and ran out of his room. I ran as I fast as I could, avoiding the strange looks I got from the students. I felt some tears trailing down my face and wondered for a brief moment why I was crying. But then I realized why, I didn't want to lose another friend. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't lie to him about my feelings. I didn't like him as he liked me; I only liked him as a friend. I ran into Severus's room surprising him since he managed to drop the potion that was in his hand onto the ground.

"Anika?" He asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hiccuped into his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to pull me away from his chest to look at my face. "Are you crying?" He stopped trying to remove me and instead held me closer.

"You were right." I hiccuped. I could tell he didn't know what I was talking about. "You were right about Lupin." I said making him tense.

"What did he do to you?" He asked through his teeth.

"He kissed me."


	29. Amras

**Me:** Ok I know Lupin was OOC last chapter lol but I couldn't help it I wanted him to do it so we can see Snape's protective side. I mean really, who doesn't like an angry and jealous Snape? So sorry if it was really OOC but I hope you guys will continue to read and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

**Story:**

Snape was clenching his jaw so hard I was surprised that he's teeth didn't break. I could practically see the fire burning in his eyes as he glared at the floor. I'm actually more surprised that the carpet didn't catch on fire yet. I had finally calmed down and was currently sitting on his bed watching as he paced the room. Apparently we switched moods; he was now the one freaking out.

"I'm going to kill him." Severus growled making my eyes widen. Sure I expected him to be angry and jealous but not murderous.

"Severus, you can't kill him. The whole reason I came to you crying is because I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore." I said softly, knowing if I dare raised my voice he would get angrier. "So, if you kill him that would defeat the purpose." I said slowly as he turned to look at me. I couldn't read his expression so I decided to stay silent and wait for him to speak up.

"I forgive you for letting Sirius go; I was going to tell you that before this happened. I thought you should know that so you wouldn't think I was letting you off the hook because of _Lupin_." He sneered making me smile slightly. At least he forgave me.

"You letting anyone off the hook is impossible but thanks for telling me anyways. So, what about Lupin? You must know that I don't like him that way. I didn't even kiss back, I was frozen in surprise but I didn't kiss back." I said hoping that he wouldn't be angry at me. Sorry, Lupin but I had to throw you under the bus for this one. Well, he kind of deserved it.

"Lupin, who does he think he is? Kissing you like that knowing that we are together! I could just wring his neck…" Severus muttered to himself as he continued pacing. I waited a few moments before speaking up.

"Before you do that, I need to talk to him." I said and shrunk back when Severus turned to glare at me. His eyes soften slightly when he realized he scared me before he sighed and sat down in a chair facing his bed.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" He asked, again gritting his teeth trying not to let his anger control him. I got up and grabbed my spare pajamas that I kept in one of his draws, just in case. I went into the bathroom and left the door cracked so he could hear me better.

"It doesn't seem like something he would do. Besides, I think he regrets it now. So, maybe we can still be friends?" I asked to myself as I pulled on some shorts before exiting the room and lying next to Severus on the bed. He had changed into some green and black pajama pants, of course slytherin colors, and left his shirt off. I raised an eyebrow at that, since he usually has a shirt on, but didn't say anything since I was really enjoying the view. Severus jokingly tilted my head up, away from staring at his body, while smirking at me. I blushed and looked away embarrassed at being caught so blatantly staring at him.

"Just as long as you guys aren't friends with benefits." He grumbled before turning off all the lights in the room. I snuggled up against his chest before trailing some circles on his abdomen. I felt him tense slightly before relaxing and letting me continue.

"You don't have to worry about me doing anything with him when I have you and you look this good." I said smiling making him chuckle.

"Why do you think I didn't put a shirt on tonight?" He asked making my smile grow.

"Were you afraid that I would go to Lupin? Seriously, he isn't even on the same level as you." I said deciding to feed his ego slightly. I knew I was going to regret it later, when he won't be able to walk into a room without his head getting stuck but I knew that he probably needed it right now. After all, another man just kissed his girlfriend, he didn't need to feel like he couldn't compare to him.

* * *

"Lupin…" I called softly as I knocked on his open door. He was sitting on his desk, his head in his hands and looking absolutely terrible. He looked up when I called his name and looked utterly confused.

"Anika." He said as if in disbelief. "I didn't think you would want to talk to me for a while after what happened yesterday." He said softly and stood up slowly, almost as if I was an animal and he might scare me off. I gave him a small smile and stood there awkwardly.

"Well, you are one of my closest friends and to just let a simple kiss get in the way of that would be stupid. Our friendship is more important than that." I said as his eyes seemed to brighten up and he gave me a small smile back.

"I am terrible sorry for that, I don't know what came over me. Usually I would never do that but with the full moon approaching I guess it was affecting me." He said trying to give me an excuse as to why he did it.

"Don't worry about it, though I would like to know the extent of your feelings." I spoke before sitting down on the couch, trying not to sit exactly like I was yesterday. I didn't want this conversation to get any more awkward. He decided to stay standing as he spoke.

"Truthfully?" He asked with a boyish smile. "It's almost like a teenage crush. I feel stupid even acting upon it. I guess it's because you are one of the few people to accept me for who I am that I let this crush happen." He said running a hand through his hair with a tired expression.

"Well at least you aren't in love with me that would make this into a bigger mess." I said trying to make him smile. He chuckled lightly before leaning against his desk.

"Yea, I could only guess what Snape would do to me then. Uh, you didn't tell him about the kiss did you?" He asked suddenly looking a little less confident than he did moments ago. I gave him a weak smile as Severus walked into the room.

"Sorry Lupin, I went straight to him yesterday and he wouldn't let me talk to you unless he was here. It took all my persuasion abilities to let him leave me in here alone with you, even with the door open." I said watching Severus as he glared across the room at Lupin. Lupin awkwardly cleared his throat and finally managed to look at Severus.

"I am terrible sorry for coming onto Anika like that Snape; it was inappropriate and will never happen again." Lupin said hoping that Severus would look less like he was ready to kill him.

"Although Anika is beautiful you will do your best to resist that temptation or I won't care if you are her friend, I will hurt you." Severus threatened making me sigh and get up.

"Alright, enough of this threatening, I am dating you," I said and pointed at Severus. "and he is my best friend." I pointed at Lupin. "So this tension here," I waved my hands around the air that was in between them. "will eventually have to go." I finished and crossed my arms before giving both of them a stern glare. They glanced at me before looking at each other without moving.

"As long as he keeps his _paws_ off you I have no problem." Severus said not taking his eyes off of Lupin. As if Lupin would even consider touching me in the same room as Severus. I don't think he had that much of a death wish.

"I already promised I won't so there is no problem." Lupin said before looking at me. "Besides, it's just a small crush that will probably go away soon enough." Lupin said before shrugging his shoulders. I uncrossed my arms before smiling.

"And what are best friends there for? To, of course, set up their friends on dates! Now, although I have no other female friends and the ones I do know are death eaters, I have to go find someone that would be perfect for you." I said making Lupin pale.

"Sorry Anika, but I don't really believe in your matchmaking techniques. You really haven't had any experience after all." He said making me lose my smile and slump slightly.

"That is true, so I guess whenever I see a woman interested in you, that I approve of, of course."

"Of course." Lupin interrupted me here rolling his eyes. I glared at him before continuing.

"I'll just push her in the right direction whether you like it or not." I said smiling knowing he could be a real stick in the mud about dating because of his werewolf problems.

"You know, I'm glad that Snape has you and not me." Lupin said before switching his stare from me to Severus. "How do you live with her?" He asked curiously making my eyes widen. I wasn't that bad.

"Trust me, you get used to it after a while." He said shrugging making me pout. Apparently I was that bad.

* * *

"Wait, he got Buckbeck in trouble?" I asked the trio as the bell rang for lunch. They nodded before gathering their stuff.

"Yes and the ministry can either take Buckbeak away or send him to his death." Hermione said making me frown. This conversation had started at the end of class when I simply asked them if they knew what happened to Malfoy since he was in the infirmary.

"Did he even get hit?" I couldn't help but ask seeing as Draco always was the one to over exaggerate things.

"Barely, at most it would be just a scratch. That was only because he provoked Buckbeak in the first place." Harry explained as I locked up my door behind me.

"Yea, that git. If he thinks the ministry will believe him he must be crazy." Ron said as we walked down to the Great Hall.

"I don't know, his father does know a lot of people. He could get Buckbeat killed just because his father said so." I said softly knowing that this must be hard on them. They looked down at the ground before Hermione spoke up.

"Well, at least we have a while before the ministry makes their decision." Hermione supplied, really I found that as a negative. I would rather know sooner than later if something I loved was going to die.

"Even though I do like Buckbeck, I'm just glad that Amras didn't do anything." I said making them nod.

"Speaking of Amras, I need to go find him. And Sev- Snape, I want to ask him something." I said before going into the Great Hall and finding both of them together at the table.

"Well, that was easy." Ron said making me laugh.

"Yea, I guess so."

* * *

"Please!" I begged practically getting down on my knees. Severus looked at me amused before shaking his head.

"I don't see why I have to fly with you on Amras. Won't you do?" He asked making me pout.

"Amras can fly around with me easily now, he needs to get some more strength in case he needs to carry a heavier load." I said trying to convince him. Severus smirked at me.

"You aren't heavy enough?" He asked in disbelief making me smack his arm.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked making him try to hide a smile.

"No, just heavy." He joked making me glare at him. I smiled suddenly before walking ahead of him.

"Fine, I'll just ask Lupin to help. Then he can hold onto me as we fly instead of you…." I trailed off trying to hide the smirk on my face as his face hardened.

"Alright I'll fly with you, but just so you know, that was a low blow." He growled making me grin.

"And calling me fat isn't?


	30. Us

**Me:** Hey guys, so I'm on vacation but I pre-wrote all the chapters for the story. They might be a little short so I'm sorry for that. Thanks for reading though! Enjoy

* * *

**Story:**

It was weird, having Severus on Amras with me. Well, not particular him but just having someone else with me while flying. Amras didn't like the new weight he had to carry but when I mentioned that other dragons were able to carry many people he seemed to actually want us on him while he flew. Apparently his ego was almost as big as Severus's. My stomach churned as I thought of Severus, who was currently holding onto my waist as we flew. It wasn't safe for him to guide Amras since he has never flown a dragon before. Plus, Amras might not like the idea of someone else commanding him that isn't his master. So, I chose the safer route and decided that I should be in front. I was so wrong.

"Severus, stop." I growled hoping he heard what I was saying. He should be able to considering we couldn't fly to high, with all the dementors around, and we weren't flying as fast since Amras was getting use to the newly added weight. Severus seemed to be getting back at me for making him ride Amras with me during his break when he could be ruining student's lives by giving them bad grades on their papers. He was trying to distract me by kissing my neck and sucking on my sweet spot. I moaned softly and shake my head before elbowing him.

"Stop." I hissed and I could practically see the stupid egotistic smirk on his face. He didn't listen to me and instead continued to kiss my neck while slipping his fingers up my shirt. I gasped and accidentally moved my leg making Amras fly left and almost hit a tree. Amras roared at me making me snap back to reality. I nudged Severus again making him smirk.

"Are you trying to make us crash?" I asked as he moved his hands higher until they were below my bra and started to rub the flesh slowly. I bit my lip as I tried to fight off the waves of desire running through me.

"Stop flying and we won't crash." Severus breathed in my ear before nibbling down my neck and biting my sweet spot making me grit my teeth to stop the loud moan that would have made its way out. "Then maybe we can continue this once we land." He muttered tempting me greatly.

"Is that the only reason why you're doing this? To get me to land?" I managed to get out before he slipped his hand under my bra and rubbed my nipple with his thumb. I gasped and bit my lip harder to stop anything from slipping out. I leaned back into his chest as he started to roll it between his fingers making me lose all sense of reason.

"No, I'm also doing this because I want you." He muttered before moving closer to me and pressing himself against my back. I blushed as I felt his hard length rub against my back. He really needed me. I bit my lip harder, wondering how it wasn't bleeding yet, before debating with myself. Should I let my pride take over and not let him win, or the rational part of my brain screaming that we'll crash if we don't land soon. That or we'll make up a new way of having sex, on a dragon. I growled before nudging Amras to descend. As soon as we hit the ground I quickly jumped off as Severus slowly climbed off. He stood there for a moment to readjust his robes, seeing that he needed to hide something that was really obvious. As soon as he was off Amras, Amras quickly transformed back into his normal self before flying off towards Hagrid's hut for, what I assumed was, something to eat. I smirked at Severus as he approached me, holding his robes a certain why.

"Why are you holding your robes that way Severus? Is something wrong?" I asked letting my smirk take up half my face. I was thoroughly amused. Severus glared at me before pinning me against the castle wall.

"You know bloody hell why." He growled before attacking my neck in a series of kisses. I gasped before moaning and pushing myself against his body.

"As I recall you were touching me." I said as I slowly started to grind my hips against his. He broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against the wall breathing heavily in my ear as he started to move his hips against mine creating sweet friction.

"And you expect me not to get turned on from touching you?" He asked as he tried to make my pace faster. I smirked before going even slower making him growl. He slid his hand up my shirt yet again before palming my boob making me gasp and increase my pace.

"Severus." I moaned, trying to make it sound like a warning but with my voice laced with desire, I was failing terribly. He groaned before moving his hands to my thighs before lifting me up and pressing my back harder against the wall. Our hips moved closer to each other making us both groan from the feeling.

"Severus, we need to stop." I said though my body continued to grind against his. My body wasn't listening to me and I wasn't sure if I was happy that it wasn't or not. He groaned before shaking his head.

"I really don't want to." He muttered before we heard the bell for classes to begin ring. We both groaned and he let me down. We were both flushed as we situated out clothes before we headed off to class.

"I'm starting to hate classes." I muttered as we reached mine. Severus smirked before kissing my cheek when he was sure no one was looking.

"I wonder why." He smiled smugly at me before leaving to go to his class. I groaned before opening my door as I saw some students start to appear.

* * *

"Severus." I said as we tried to grade our student's papers. Trying was the key word here. We weren't getting anything done since we were acting like two teenagers who have crushes on each other and can't help but to glance at one another every 5 minutes. So as you can imagine I think I only graded 3 papers in the whole hour we were in his room. Severus marked something on the paper before turning to look at me.

"Yes Anika?" He asked trying to hide a smirk. He knew exactly why I called his name; his smug look said it all.

"I can't concentrate." I said as I moved the papers over onto the table next to me before leaning back into the pillows on his bed. He can't grade papers on his bed so instead he was sitting in the chair in his room. Making it so much easier for me to simply just stare at him.

"Why ever not?" He asked innocently making me glare at him.

"Because you are distracting me. Can you at least come over here?" I asked softly and patted the open space next to me. He debated with himself for a moment before placing the papers he had in his hand onto the table and laying down next to me.

"Only for a moment." He said as I snuggled into his chest. Truthfully, I really want to jump him before but now that I have him next to me, I just wanted to sleep.

"Just stay until I fall asleep." I said and before he could reply I was out.


	31. Father

**Me: **Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Also, thanks for understanding why I can`t update a lot. Anyways, Enjoy!

**Story:**

It was stupid, to be nervous to visit my father. After all, it wasn`t like i was afraid of him. Well, truthfully I wasn`t afraid of him, I was afraid of the things he could do. He wanted a letter each month so I did just that, I sent him a letter. On how Siruis Black was in Hogwarts and trying to kill Harry Potter, he didn`t need to know that I knew the truth, how Dumbledore seems to be doing nothing to protect him, another lie since Dumbledore was pretending to take care of him, and that Severus and I were together again. Only 24 hours have passed since I sent that letter and he has already written me back, demanding I come and see him. He also wanted Severus to accompany me. I was debating whether or not to tell him this or go without him. Father would probably be more upset it Severus didn`t come with me so I guess I had tell him. Probably during lunch since we were to come to him after dinner.

* * *

"Severus..." I started softly as I twirled my my fork in my hand. He glanced over at me as he took a bite.

"Yes?" He asked slowly, he put down his fork before raisin an eyebrow at my not-eating form. "Why aren`t you eating? What happened?" He seemed even more worried once he realized I hadn`t even touched anything on my plate. Although it was only lunch I usually at something.

"Well, I need to tell you something..." I trailed off before glancing up at him. He froze before replying.

"What is it?" He asked softly, heis eyes pericing mine. I bit my lip before twirling my fork yet again.

"My father wishes to see us." I said finally placing my fork down and placing my hands on my lap. Severus let out sigh of relief making me look at him as if he were crazy. "My father wants to see us and, you`re relieved?" I couldn`t help but asking making him chuckle at me.

"Well, compared to the other thoughts of what you needed to tell that were running through my head, yes, I am relieved." He answered making me raise and eyebrow at him before finally nibbling on a piece of bread.

"What were your other thoughts?" I couldn`t heplp but asked making me avoid eye contact and continue eating. "Please Severus." I begged making him sigh and look down at his plate.

"Well one was that you were going to break up with me."

"Which will probably never happen." I interupted him making him smile slightly.

"The other one was that Lupin made another move towars you." He snarled making me roll my eyes. Lupin wasn`t that crazy.

"Well, I can assure you that I will never break up with you, voluntarily, and Lupin does not wish to die." I finished making him turn back to me.

"Voluntarily?" He repeated making me bit my lip.

"Well, my father wants to see us, right after I told him we were dating? I have a feeling it has something to do with that. Since there was nothing else relatively important in the letter that woul require him to meet with us." I said making him grab my hand and give it a squeez. I smiled softly at him.

"What ever it is, we`ll get through it." He said confidently. I wish I had his confidence.

* * *

"Alright, I`m ready." I said as we faced the gate that would let us off of Hogwarts gounds so we can apparate. Severus just looked at me, since this was the second time I had said this before backing down. "No, really I am." And to prove it I opened the gates and walked out them. Severus smiled before grabbing my hand and apparating us out of there before I could change my mind. We apparated in Voldemort`s room, he was currently sitting down in what looked like a really comfortable chair, with Nagini wrapped around his chair, staring at us. Voldemort gave us a nod as Severus bowed to him, I simply nodded back.

"You two must be wondering why I have summoned you here." He said as Nagini slithered towards us before wrapping itself around my legs and slithering up to my shoulder. I petted Nagini, since I could also talk to her we became quick friends, as she nuzzled my neck as a hello. Severus was eying her carefully, he didn`t know my relationship with her so he was probably scared that she was going to kill me.`

"I couldn`t help but notice, in your last letter, that you had said you were dating Severus. Is this true?" He asked glancing at us, we looked at each other before we both nodded. We didn`t dare to speak since neither of us could tell what Voldemort`s thougts were. He stared at us, almost as if he was currently debating with himself before he spoke up.

"What is the extent of this relationship? Your, _feelings_ for each other?" He asked, his face showed no hint of his thoughts. I glanced at Severus as he spoke up.

"We love each other, my lord." He answered as it took all my might not to wince and wait for my father to blow up. However, that didn`t happen. He simply stared at us before he stood up.

"So, you would do anything to ensure she were to stay...alive?" He asked as he circled Severus.

"Yes, I would never let her die." He said, his confidence never wavering. Voldemort stared at him before a smile appeared on his face.

"Good, Anika come here." Voldemort said as he approached a table with a glass of water on it. I glanced at Severus before following my father. He stood on the other side of the table as I approached.

"Drink the water." He ordered as he motioned to the innocent looking glass on the table. I bit my lip but not wanting to disobey him I grabbed the glass and took a sip. "All of it." He said simply making me drink the rest and place the glass back on the table. I gasped as I felt the world around me spin and everything grow dark. I heard Severus yell my name before reaching for me and taking me in his arms since I could no longer support my weight. Everthing was blurry and dark as I fought to stay awake. I saw my father look down at me, his eyes showing no worry, no fear, no emotion at all. I heard Severus ask him what he did to me but I was too out of it to hear anything. I just hoped I wasn`t going to die.


	32. Poison

**Me:** Hey, so my vacation is done with and I am excited to say that I am back in the United States, stupid hurricane made my flight delay for a day but I got here. Anyways I know you guys are eagerly awaiting Anika's fate so enjoy the chapter! And thanks for the support and reviews!

* * *

**Story:**

**Snape's POV:**

My mind and heart seemed to simultaneously stop once I saw Anika start to faint. She stumbled back a bit before her legs gave out underneath her and she went tumbling backwards. Without even thinking my instincts reacted and I quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor. I gently placed her head onto my lap and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked daze, not really falling unconscious yet and I could only feel my anger grow as she looked up at me with pleading eyes. She thought she was going to die. Like I would really let her go?

"What the hell did you do to her?" I snarled, although I knew that he could probably kill me within seconds, I was dead already if she was. Besides my promise to protect Harry I really would have nothing to live for if she did not live through this. Voldemort seemed amused by my outburst, which I suppose I should be grateful for since, if he were mad, my heart wouldn't continue to beat.

"You told me you love her. Does that love for her go far enough to save her life, even if it means it will cause her pain?" He questioned as he strolled over to us from behind the table. I clutched Anika closer to me, daring him to try something on her again.

"I will do anything it takes for her to continue to live." I answered truthfully, hoping that whatever he was talking about wouldn't cause Anika too much pain. He smiled deviously at my reply before pulling out a container of purple liquid. It was small and looked as if there was only about 5 milliliters of the substance actually in there.

"This is a dosage of Nagini's poison, you of all people must know how poisonous she is, in fact she is the most poisonous snake in the world. Therefore, this small dosage will kill a person if digested." He said before glancing down at Anika making my eyes widen. I quickly checked her pulse and was immediately relieve when I felt a small, but steady pulse.

"Oh, you do not have to worry Severus; I would not kill my own daughter. I have simply given her a small enough dosage that will keep her alive." I gave him a curious look and was about to ask why when he continued. "Why you may ask? Well, if I keep giving her Nagini's poison, first small then larger and larger, then she will become immune to any other poison, since Nagini's is the most deadly, and even to Nagini's. However, I couldn't do this myself with her living in Hogwarts, so I needed someone I could trust, someone who would not kill her and would care for her so much that he wouldn't dare to mess up. And what luck I had to find a letter addressed to me saying that you two were dating." He walked back to his huge chair and sat down in it with a shit eating grin.

"So, you see Severus. Either you give her the dosages every night or she will die by the higher dosage I give to her on the weekends. So Severus, is it going to be torture? Or death?" He asked making me hold my tongue. What hatred I felt towards this man was none like no other I had ever felt before, I dare say it beat my hatred for Potter.

"I will give Anika the proper dosages if you will tell me how much more to add each day." I said finally giving in. He grinned at me, twirling his wand between his two index fingers.

"I think that is the wisest decision you have ever made." He said before walking over to another desk and pulling out a piece of parchment from within its draws. He handed it to me before looking down at Anika, if it weren't for the fact that he was the one that did this to her, I would almost think he looked a little worried.

"As her body gets more and more immune to the poison she will not be as affected as she is now. Convince Dumbledore to give her a few days off to get use to the potion. I'm sure her students won't mind." He said making me roll my eyes. What he didn't know was that if she were to take a day off, I know about 10 of her students that would actually pester me to know why she is out. Especially Potter, though he didn't really need to know that.

"Yes my lord and I will be sure to bring her here again this weekend. Just tell me when." I said before bowing my head and waited for him to dismiss me. He waved me off and I quickly apparated outside Hogwarts castle. I held Anika carefully in my arms before walking up towards Hogwarts castle. Luckily it was later in the evening so there were no students around to see Anika unconscious in my arms. I was extremely grateful that I didn't stumble upon Potter, he would be relentless. Glancing around once more, I debated whether or not to go to her room, or mine.

"Severus." She groaned and gripped my arm tightly. I stared down at her sadly before whisking her away to my quarters. At least there I have some potions that may help her if the poison gets too out of hand. I had no idea what the affects of the poison were, if she were in pain right now or if she was merely unconscious. I glanced down at her worriedly and noticed as he grip on my arm got tighter and she had started to sweat.

"I'm so sorry Anika." I whispered to her as I finally approached my quarters. I quickly opened the door and rushed Anika to my bed before grabbing a cold cloth and placing it on her head in case of a fever. I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and watched her as she tossed and turned in her sleep. A silent scream seemed forever permanent on her face.

* * *

**Anika's Pov:**

Everything felt on fire, as if I was thrown into a fireplace, or maybe a volcano. It hurt like lava was touching me yet was slow, as if someone was slowly burning me with a lighter. I tried to move, to roll and try to put out the fire that seemed to be consuming me. Yet, every time I moved the fire just seemed to grow. First it was in my chest, it was nice at first. A warm feeling, a feeling that I was sure was caused because I was dead. However, when the feeling started getting too warm I started to panic. I called for Severus, hoping he knew the reason for this, but he never came. Did I truly die? Was I in hell? It sure seemed like that to me considering everything was on fire now. It spread from my chest to my legs and now was even on my head. The burning dug deep inside me, it felt as if my organs were disintegrating. I tried screaming but all I could hear were slight whimpers. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my brain couldn't handle any more pain and everything went black. Whether it went black because I passed onto a deeper level of conscious or if I died, I wasn't sure. All I was sure of was that the fire was gone, and that's all I wanted.

* * *

It was too bright, I didn't like it. That was the first thing that told me I was not in my own quarters. My room had so many curtains on the windows that it always felt as if it were night time. I made sure that there was no way light could get in a wake me up earlier than need be. So, if I was not in my room, where was I? Or a better question was what had happened last. I furrowed my eyebrows together and tried to recollect my thoughts. The last thing I remember was telling Severus about having to go met my father. I continued on from that memory and remembered going to my father, drinking something and….then it was all just a blank. I tried to remember more but when a sharp pain entered my head I decided not to press the issue. I decided to open my eyes to see where I was, though I didn't need to. Knowing that Severus was with me last and that everything around me smelled like him, I already figured I was in his quarters.

"Severus?" I asked and slowly turned over, noticing I was facing the fireplace. My body ached terribly, almost as if I had ran around the world twice while holding up 200 pound weights. I groaned loudly as I turned around and as soon as I did I heard a scraping noise that sounded distinctly like a chair scraping against wood. I looked over and saw Severus standing up, his face pale and having dark circle under his eyes. He looked terrible and I felt terrible, we definitely were made for each other.

"Are you alright?" He asked making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"I am sore all over, either we had amazing sex that tired me out so much that I can't even remember, or something was in that water." I said trying to crack a joke. He gave me a ghost of a smile before sitting back down in his chair with a loud sigh.

"If we had amazing sex trust me, we would still be going at it." He said back. I couldn't help but laugh loudly since he said it so seriously that I wasn't sure if his tone was part of the joke or if he was serious. Either way, it brightened up my mood.

"Alright, even though I love laughing and trying to forget everything, I need to know what really happened." I said making him drop his ghost of a smile and look at me sadly.

"He poisoned you." He said simply making me gape at him. Did he find me out? Was he really trying to kill me? Sensing my thoughts Severus quickly interrupted me and finally told me the whole story. I was kind of angry that he was using Severus to basically torture me. Sure, it was a brilliant plan to use a loved one to torture his lover! Simply brilliant. I was leaking with sarcasm.

"So, every day I have to take a dosage?" I couldn't help but ask quietly, he nodded back at me making me sigh. I didn't remember what I went through when I was unconscious, but considering I got a sharp pain just from trying to remember, I'm guessing the pain I felt was really awful. "Did I say anything when I was unconscious?" I asked making Severus tense.

"You kept on calling out to me, saying it burns. I thought maybe it was the fever but you sounded as if you were actually being burned." He said making me frown. I grabbed his hand before sending him a small smile.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." He scowled at me making me look at him in surprise.

"You do not have to apologize; your father is the one that should apologize." He growled making me snort.

"Yea, that will be the day. My narcissist, hateful, proud father apologizing. You'd be better off waiting for the sky to fall." I said before intertwining our fingers together. He rubbed the back side of my hand softly before bringing it up to his lips and softly kissing it.

"You never know." He said smirking making me roll my eyes.

"I always know." I joked making him roll his eyes back at me.


	33. Worry Wart

**Me:** Hey, sorry about not updating yesterday, or was it the day before? Anyways sorry about not updating when I was supposed to. I'm going to be really busy until the 6th so please excuse the lateness of some chapters. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Story:**

It was horrible, the fire that burned within my veins. It coursed through my body, as if following my blood system, before going back to my heart. And once it reached my heart, it felt was if I was burning alive, slowly and painful. Unlike before, I actually am conscious and will remember everything that is happening. It was apparently rare for people, who get injected with this poison twice, to fall unconscious again, or live for that matter. That was just my luck. To make matters worse, I was injected around the evening and then have to teach the next morning. I don't blame Dumbledore for making me work, after all this was a job and the students do need to learn. What was the worst part of all of this? Severus wouldn't leave me alone after I've swallowed the poison; I'm thinking he's masochistic wanting to put himself in pain watching me. Or maybe sadistic, maybe he enjoys watching me in pain. Either way, I didn't like it. He had to stay up most of the night and when he did sleep, he slept so little it amounted to nothing.

"Severus." I gasped out as I stared at him while my body was slowly dipped in lava. Another thing that my father said was that the pain would lessen. So far, I can't tell the difference. Severus's head snapped up when I spoke and he quickly took my hand before placing another on my forehead.

"What is it? What do you need?" He asked hurriedly as if my life was slipping right through his fingers. I gave him a painful smile before tugging, though I'm sure he could hardly feel it, on his hand.

"Sleep." I said not really wanting to speak as much. Although simply speaking should have shown that I was adapting to the poison, I was still not willing to admit that the pain was lessening. It didn't seem that way to me when experiencing it.

"I can't, you might need some help." He mumbled and I could see the exhaustion in his eyes, although it was only 9. I tugged on his hand again, this time stronger, and hissed in pain from it. Moving still wasn't any less painful.

"I won't stop until you do." I said and pulled on his hand again while trying to stop myself from wincing in pain. He glared at me before taking his hand away and sliding in my bed next to me.

"Insufferable woman." He muttered making me smile.

"Love you too, now sleep." I ordered despite how weak my voice sounded. He sighed before gently holding my hand; I couldn't help but notice how his finger was pressed against my pulse, before closing his eyes. It was only about five minutes later when his breathing relaxed and flowed easily and his shoulders slumped indicating he was actually asleep. I sighed and gritted my teeth as another wave of fire enveloped me. My selfish me hated my selfless me right now, saying I should have kept him awake so I at least had some sort of distraction. But my selfless me, the one that held more love towards Severus, argued about how tired he looked and I knew that I made the right decision. Although, not being able to sleep because of the pain really was a downer right now, despite the pain I was increasingly bored, which seemed to intensify the pain since I couldn't help but to concentrate on it. I glared at Severus's sleeping form.

"You're lucky I love you." I managed to growl.

* * *

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked breaking me from my daze. Usually that wouldn't be so abnormal if it wasn't for the fact that I was supposed to be teaching right now. I'm sure my face now resembled a tomato.

"Sorry class, I had a horrible sleep last night." I said while rolling my shoulder and effectively cracking it releasing some tension I had there. Not moving for half the night really gave me some aches and pains.

"That greasy git actually kept you up at night?" A Gryffindor surprisingly asked making me glare at him. Perhaps Severus and I should have been more secretive about our relationship.

"Detention with that 'greasy git' for a week for calling him that and for implying something about us. And for a bonus, you get to tell him why you earned yourself this detention and I'll know if you don't." I growled making the class look at me in surprise. I never gave detention and only took away house points. But since I didn't want to make Harry pay for that Gryffindor I settled with detention.

"But Professor!" The boy yelled as soon as the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Remember to continue reading the book, chapters 7-9 tonight with the questions." I said as I handed out the questions to them as they left. When they all finally left I could locked my door and headed towards Severus's room. We both had a break now and I was so excited for what we were going to do. Sadly, it wasn't sex but for some reason I didn't mind. I felt like an old person for saying this but we were going to nap. I felt silly for being excited for something so little but I couldn't help it. I don't think I slept at all last night, or at least, not until the poison wore off, which was around 5 in the morning. I made it to his class and quickly flung open the door only to find the Severus was not alone. Dumbledore was with him and at my abrupt entrance raised an eyebrow at me. I groaned and slumped into a nearby chair.

"No nap?" I couldn't help but ask childishly making Dumbledore chuckle and Severus look at me as if questioning my sanity.

"No nap." He responded making me slump even further into my chair.

"Dumbledore, I don't think I like you anymore." I couldn't help but say making him chuckle at me, he knew I was joking.

"I'm sorry Anika but this is an important issue. I need to borrow Severus during his break, you may take a nap but you are going to need to go somewhere else." He said making me nod before getting up. I was wondering why Dumbledore wanted me out of the room for but figuring he said it was going to take him a while before he trusted me, I figured it was something that didn't concern me right now.

"Fine, but then don't expect to see me this Saturday, I'll be hibernating." I said smiling as I left.

"She's really a character." I heard Dumbledore say making me chuckle. I guess I was.

* * *

"Really?" I asked holding a container of chicken, mash potatoes, and some carrots in my arms. Lupin nodded before pushing me out the door.

"Yes really!" He insisted before giving me another push making me stumble forward.

"But why do I have to?" I whined making him look at me amused.

"Because I have to go give Harry lessens in a few minutes and…you owe me a favor." He said before pushing me yet again. I glared at him.

"I owe you no favor." I hissed making him shrug.

"Just pretend you do." He said simply making me roll my eyes. He pushed me even closer to the whomping willow.

"But but, he's your friend and you actually know how to get in without being killed." I hissed as we stood in front of it.

"I didn't know how much of a coward you were." He stated simply making me turn around and glare at him heatedly.

"I am no coward."

"Prove it." Oh I sure as hell will. I looked back at the willow before finding the root he told me about and shot out and quickly hit it. The willow stopped moving and I quickly went underneath the tree.

"Ha Lupin! Now whose the…." I trailed off when I realized what just happened. He was going to pay. It wasn't as if I didn't want to see Sirius, it was just that I was awkward with knew people I had no idea what to say to. With my luck I'll probably make a stupid joke about his imprisonment. Or worse, talk about Severus. I sighed and lit up my wand before going down the trail that lay before me. It was only a little while longer before I went into the shrieking shack. I looked around slowly before calling out.

"Sirius?" I asked slowly and instantly I heard paws running across the floor. Wait…paws? I was suddenly knocked to the ground by a black dog before being assaulted by its tongue. Didn't Lupin mention something about Sirius having a dog; no it was him becoming a dog. "Fuck Sirius, bad dog! You won't get chicken for this." I yelled making the dog stop his assault before moving away and turning into Sirius.

"I must say Anika you do taste simply delicious. What do you use? Vanilla body wash? You tasted like a cake." He said before licking his lips. I stared at him for a second before standing up.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just guess my body wash by tasting me and instead offer you some food." I said before handing him three containers, as well as fishing out some utensils from my robe pocket. He opened the containers quickly before quickly eating most the food, without a fork. I ignored his manners, since he must be starving, and instead leaned against the wall.

"Thank you so much Anika." Sirius said as he finished the last of the food. I waved off his thanks before gathering up the containers.

"You should either be thanking the house elves or Lupin for sending me here." I said making Sirius smile.

"I regret licking you know. I really am in the mood for some cake." He said as he patted his stomach making me chuckle.

"I'll remember next time to bring you some, if I can." I said before shuffling awkwardly on my feet. I knew he probably didn't want me to leave so soon since he hardly has anybody to talk to but, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly I am to talk to him about.

"How's Harry doing?" He asked quickly making me practically smack myself in the face. Of course, I could always talk to him about his godson.

* * *

"He actually asked that?" Sirius asked laughing loudly as I recalled a story of Harry. I nodded before we both started laughing yet again. "Oh Anika, you better get going it's almost 8." Sirius said as the clock chimed making me quickly stand up.

"Shit, I'm late." I cried out knowing I was supposed to be getting my dose of poison right now. "I'll visit you again." I said before hugging him, out of instinct, before running down the trail. I made it out of the whomping willow in record time and into my room quickly. Only to be met with a worried/angry Severus.

"Where were you? I thought Zane might have gotten to you." He said instantly making me feel guilty but also confused at the same time. I was only about 10 minutes late; he usually wasn't so uptight about it.

"I went to Hogsmead for a little while and lost track of time." I said kind of telling the truth since the shrieking shake was fairly close to Hogsmead.

"Oh, ok." He said instantly feeling relieved making me feel even worse. Though it didn't make me shake off the confusion of why he was so concerned about me. It's not like I was never late before. I quickly shook it off before getting dressed into my pjs. I exited the bath room before climbing into bed and reaching out for the vial.

"Ready." I said and waited for him to hand it to me. When he didn't I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. "What?"

"Would you like to come back to my place for Christmas again?" He asked out of nowhere making me look at him in surprise. He apparently took my surprise the wrong way and quickly backpedaled. "I know last time you had to come to my place because Dumbledore ordered it so I thought you might want to go again but if you don't…." I interrupted him with a sweet kiss making him instantly relax again. "Sorry." He muttered when I broke away from the kiss.

"What for?" I couldn't help back ask making him sigh.

"I feel like I'm doing everything wrong. I think I'm suffocating you because I worry about you too much, but I can't help it since I think you are going to die because the last time I left you alone you went sky diving off of Hogwarts." He admitted making me chuckle softly.

"I thought you were acting weird. No offense, but you don't usually worry this much over me. I was beginning to wonder if you were you for a moment there." I admitted making him sigh. "But please, just be yourself. You forget, I survived that freefall off of Hogwarts castle. I'm sure you don't need to worry about me that much." I tried to comfort him with my words. I felt his arms wrap around me softly before he nuzzled my neck.

"And yes, I would be delighted to go back to your place for Christmas. You really didn't have to ask." I said making him relax further.

"I thought I would ask anyways." He muttered before letting me go as I snatched the vial away from him. "Are you so eager to feel pain?" He asked as I quickly swallow the dose.

"No, I'm eager to get it over with."


	34. Don't leave me!

**Me:** Hey sorry about the wait, I just started school and I'm not use to the times yet so I'm really tired and lazy. Again I'm sorry but hopefully you guys understand! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Story:**

"No, I'm not going to do that to him." I said shaking my head as I sat across from Sirius. I was currently sitting on one of the barely functional chair in the room with a box in front of me. We were currently playing poker in the Shrieking shack, and I was beating his ass. It was mostly due to the fact that I was cheating but as far as he knew, I was just awesome at poker. I rearranged my cards before discarding some,

"Why not? He'll surely listen to you." Sirius tried to explain and while he was doing that, I quickly took an ace from my sleeve and place it in my hand. 3 aces, perfect.

"And if he doesn't, I get to have him be mad at me until he discovers the truth? I don't think so. I think the best way for Harry to find out about you is with evidence and with you telling him, not me." I concluded before placing my hand on the table making him curse and throw his cards on the floor. He pouted at me childishly making me roll my eyes before picking up the cards.

"Fine, but what if I never find that _rat_?" He snarled making flinch slightly.

"Then I'll tell him I never heard Voldemort mention your name and maybe he'll believe us then." I said before glancing the clock and noticing it was already 6.

"Excuse me Sirius, I need to get back." I said before standing up and dusting off my clothes. Sirius stood up as well and gave me a hug.

"Need to get back to Severus?" He asked, calling him by his actual name. I rolled my eyes before stepping away and nodding. "You'd do so much better with Lupin." Sirius said casually making me laugh.

"If I dated Lupin, it would be like dating a brother." I said before making my way to the tunnel. For the past few days I've been coming here and keeping Sirius company. Mostly because he was in dire need of it and mostly because Severus was really busy lately. Not only with my father giving him missions but also Dumbledore needing him every other day. It was getting annoying, though I suppose I should be happy. With Severus gone not only do I get to deepen my friendship with Sirius but I also got to buy him his Christmas present 2 weeks in advance till the break. I was lucky to be able to spot it in Hogsmead and hopefully he'll like it.

* * *

"Out again?" Dumbledore asked as he greeted me at the door to enter the castle. I glared at him good heatedly.

"With you stealing Severus I have no choice but to seek company." I said pouting making him chuckle. He placed a kind hand on my back before leading me to the Great Hall where dinner was currently being served.

"Well, rest assured that I will not longer be requiring Severus for a while now." He said as we walked into the Great Hall. Many eyes were on us, mostly because Dumbledore was walking in but I guess also because, despite my attempt to stay clean in the passageway, I fell and slid in mud. I bashfully kept my head down knowing everyone must be wondering what happened to me. I glanced up and noticed Severus staring at me with an amused expression. I sighed and ran a muddy hand through my hair, which I guess wasn't the brightest idea since my hair was actually clean before that moment.

"You should probably clean yourself up." Dumbledore said as we arrived at the table. I nodded but decided that I should eat first and took my seat nect to Severus.

"Do you know you actually pull that look off?" He questioned making me laugh. I piled my plate up with food before eating some of it.

"Did you know that you are really good at being a kiss ass?" I asked making him smirk at me.

"I'm not lying." He stated simply making me blush.

"I beg to differ." I stated as I drank some of my water.

"Believe me, I know how much you like to beg." He stated, implying something very perverted making me spit out my water and have the students' attention back on me. My face was now most likely the shade of a tomato as I looked at him. However, he simply continued eating his food nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"NO! You can't leave me!" Sirius yelled dramatically as he held onto my leg. I had just informed him of my break with Severus and this is the reaction I was met with.

"Sirius, it's only for a little while." I stated as I tugged my leg out of his grip.

"Ok, maybe you can resist me but you can't resist…" He trailed of as he transformed into his dog and barked at me. I raised my eyebrow as he proceeded to give me the puppy dog look.

"What do you want me to do? Take you with me?" I asked making him bark and wag his tail happily. "To Severus's house, for break, on our 1 year anniversary." This didn't faze him as he continued to wag his tail making it hit the floor with loud thumps. "We might have sex." I said bluntly making him stop moving altogether. The dog stared at me wide eyed until it "died" dramatically onto the floor.

"I thought so." I stated simply before he turned back into Sirius.

"That was an image I defiantly didn't want to see." He muttered as he held his head as if he had an awful headache. I smirked triumphantly at him as I walked over to the tunnel.

"I'm guessing you don't want to come with me then?" I asked making him glared at me. I smiled before nodding and waving goodbye to him. More Severus to me.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Severus asked as glanced around my room checking off my mental checklist. I hesitated a few moments before answering him.

"Yup, shall we go?" I asked as I grabbed onto his arm and proceeded to walk out of the castle with our luggage following us from behind. We apparated to his house as soon as our feet left the castle. Larien greeted us warmly when we arrived, she ran and quickly gave me a hug and told me how much she missed me.

"How was it working with Molly?" I asked as Severus took our luggage upstairs, which Larien protested for a moment before I took her attention away from him. Her eyes lit up at the mention of Molly.

"It was such a pleasure working with her. She is a very kind woman." She stated happily making me smile. I felt bad leaving her here alone at Severus's so I'm glad that she was able to have some company, even though she was working with Molly.

"That's great. I'm glad you like her." I stated as Amras flew off my shoulder before taking a seat on Severus's couch and proceeded to take a nap. Lazy.

"Thank you master. What would you like for dinner?" She asked as walked towards the kitchen. I thought for a moment.

"Chicken Parmesan." I quickly yelled after her. It was my favorite dish but she was the only one that made it exactly to my liking. Even the Hogswarts elves didn't make it as good as she did. I heard my stomach growl just thinking about it before decided that I should probably unpack. I made my way upstairs before going to the room I had last time. Only to find that my suitcases were not there.

"Severus? Where are my things?" I yelled as I looked down the hallway as he came out from his room. He looked surprised for a moment before answering me.

"Since we usually share a bed at Hogwarts, I though that you wouldn't mind sharing one here." He said, his voice was confidant but his eyes showed his nervousness. "If you want to have that room I don't mind moving your luggage." He stated quickly. I walked over to his room before approaching my luggage before unzipping it.

"Where do I put my stuff?" I asked with a smile as he visibly relaxed before showing me where. "You still seem so nervous that I'll reject you." I couldn't help but say as I placed my clothes into the draws. He tensed slightly before moving to his, smaller, luggage and unpacking the few stuff he had to bring.

"I'm still in disbelief that we are actually dating. I think that I might say something wrong and you would disappear for the rest of my life? Just like in the summer." He said as he walked into the connected bathroom to put some things away. I bit my lip roughly, although I was extremely hurt from what he said I guess I didn't think about how he might have felt when I just left him like that. Though he did know where I was going, I guess leaving him also broke his heart.

"The only way you're getting rid of me is if YOU break up with me." I said as I felt his arms come around my waist from behind and give me a tight hug.

"Never." He stated simply as we stood there for a few moments before he kiss my neck and removed his arms.

"We better continue unpacking."

* * *

I moaned softly as I started eating my chicken happily. I took another piece and placed it in my mouth before letting out another moan in satisfaction. Severus was watching me with a scared and curious expression.

"I don't think I've made you moan like that." He said as he watched me eat another piece. I had to control my laughter so I could swallow.

"Yet." I stated as I pointed my fork at him making him raise an eyebrow.

"Yet?" He asked with a devious smirk placed on his face making me pale and stare at him wide eyed.

"Never mind." I said before eating some of my spaghetti.

"No, please Anika. Enlighten me with what this yet means." He stated cockily making me glare at him.

"You know what it means." I said simply before glaring at him. He leaned closer to me with that shit eating grin placed on his face.

"Do I?" He asked simply making me in turn smirk before leaning closer to him as well.

"Of course you do." I whispered as I got closer to his face making him eye me in confusion. I guess he thought I would be embarrassed. He's in for a surprise. I gently kissed him on the lips before continuing. "You know, having hot mind blowing sex with you." I whisper in his ear and smirk when he shivered. I moved away from him before leaning back in my seat and took another bite of my food. He stared at me for a few more moments before leaning back into his chair as well.

"You win." He grumbling making me grin madly at him.

"I always do." I said before eating another piece of chicken and moaning loudly over at him.

"You shouldn't do that." He stated as he watched me closer with desire running through his eyes. I licked my lips to get rid of the sauce before glancing at him and seeing how I really shouldn't be doing this.

"Pay back from riding on Amras." I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Are you really still hung up on that." He asked in disbelief.

"No, I just don't have a better excuse as to why I'm doing this." I sheepishly said making him chuckle.

"Just eat your food." He said as he started eating his. I smacked my lips together in delight before eating.

"With pleasure."

"Obviously."

* * *

**Notice:** Short chapter because the next one, if you couldn't guess from the obvious hints throughout the chapter, is a lemon. I figured its time and I understand if some of you guys don't want it so, for everyone, I'll make it so it won't take away from the story if you don't read it. Thanks for reading.


	35. Encore

**Me:** So this is like my 3rd lemon I have written but I still don't think it is good enough but I will try to keep to the character's personalities. Enjoy. And I'm sorry about the wait it's just school has been getting to me as well as laziness! So sorry and I promise to update more!

**Story:**

Nervousness is something I have frequently experienced, but have never gotten used to. The familiar butterflies that seem to attack my stomach each time I experience it were forever relentless, no matter what the event. For instance, right now as Severus gazed down at me waiting for a response. It seemed he needed a response, even though I found it stupid that he should even need to ask.

"O-Of course. I would love to." I finally managed to gasp out. He gave me a smile in return before kissing me swiftly on the forehead.

"Tonight then. At 7." He stated before walking back downstairs. I nodded as he left before realizing what he said.

"Wait, that's in two hours!" I yelled down only to hear a chuckle in response. What I had agreed to was a date with him. We had never had an actual date, well none that we had ever called so. Sure we had dinner together frequently, but he had never actually taken me out anywhere. Never showed me off to anybody, though I suppose I shouldn't be picky about that now. I had only two hours to get ready, which includes a shower.

"Larien, I need help." I called for her. She instantly appeared, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Whatever would you need master?" She asked, trying to disguise a smile. I playfully glared at her.

"So you've heard. I need you to please pick out my outfit while I take a shower." I asked making her eye sparkle even more.

"Sure master!" She said excitingly before dashing into my-our room. I grumbled before following her inside. He could have given me a warning.

* * *

"But Larien…" I protested while trying to pull down the skirt. She gave me a glare before moving the skirt back to where it was before. "I hate skirts…I can't fight in them." I mumbled again making her give me an amused look.

"I doubt you are going to fight while on a date with him." She stated making me pout.

"You never know." I mumble making her roll her eyes. "Besides, it's winter and cold out."

"Yes, but I doubt it will be freezing in a restaurant or where ever he is taking you. Besides, you have very nice legs, if I may say so master." She said making me grumble even more.

"Did he tell you to tell me that." I groaned making her giggle.

"No, but it is written all over his face." She stated simply before handing me my jacket. I glared at her before grabbing it.

"Even though I hate that you made me wear a skirt, thank you for helping me." I reluctantly said making her smile.

"My pleasure." She stated before disappearing. I took a shaky breath before going downstairs. It seems Severus had gotten ready while I was taking a shower since I didn't see him at all since he had asked me to go out with him tonight. I descended the stairs slowly, since I really didn't want to do this. I mean, I love that we were actually going on a date but, I really didn't want the nervousness that came with it. You would think that I wouldn't be as nervous as I felt considering that we have been dating for a year, yet I still felt the same as if we had started dating yesterday. I took another deep breath before finally reaching the bottom. Severus awaited me there, his eyes showing his excitement while held his smile.

"You look beautiful." He said making me frown, remembering that I was wearing a skirt.

"I don't like the skirt." I stated making him grin.

"I really do." He muttered making me roll my eyes.

"Can we go?" I asked. He nodded as we apparated out of there.

"Wow…." I managed to utter as we entered a nice restaurant. It was bright and fancy, though not too fancy where people were wearing ball gowns but nice enough to warrant nice clothing. I glanced down at my attire; I wore a nice dark blue blouse with a black skirt and some heals. It looked nice although slightly plain.

"Do you like it?" Severus asked as we were shown to our table and given our menus.

"Yea, it's beautiful. Though I would not have minded where we went. I'm just glad to be with you." I murmured, feeling even shyer. Severus gave me a small smile before grabbing my hand. "Though I must admit that I am very confused as to why you decided to go on a date now." I stated making him give me a mischievous smile.

"Well, I wanted today to be special." I furrowed my eyebrows together as I looked at him.

"Why?" Before he could answer the waiter came back to our table. I pouted but decided to just enjoy it for now. I'm sure he'll tell me later.

* * *

"That was a good dinner." I said as we entered the house later. I was surprised when Larien didn't pop up as soon as we entered. "Where's Larien?" I asked as Severus took my jacket and put it up on the hangar.

"I sent her away for tonight." He stated simply as he gently placed his hand on the small of my back and led me upstairs. I gave him a confused look before walking into our room. He slowly closed the door behind us as I turned around to give him another look.

"Why?" He turned around before grabbing me and giving me a passionate kiss. I moaned softly as he took my bottom lip and gently sucked on it. I let out a gasp giving him entrance into my mouth. His tongue traveled and explored my mouth before we fought for dominance. His arm traveled up my back and sent a shiver up my spine. He broke away from the kiss before kissing down my neck; I felt my skin heat up as his kisses left a trailing blaze of heat behind them.

"Severus?" I managed to gasp out as he moved forward making me take a few steps back. This continued until my knees hit the base of the bed. Not expecting it I quickly fell back onto it. Severus didn't miss a step and climbed over on top of me, grabbing my arms and holding them over my head before attacking my neck yet again. I arched my back from the feeling and pressed my body against and instantly felt his want for me.

"Anika." He groaned as he pressed his body further against mine as I roughly moved my hips against his. We both moaned from the friction before he let go of my arms which instantly wrapped around him. Almost as if I was afraid that he was going to leave. He let out a breathless chuckle before starting to unbutton my shirt. I groaned when it was taking too long, making him smirk in response.

"Excited?" He asked smugly making me glare at him as I roughly pressed my hips against his and moved them slightly. He let out a small groan as I smirked back at him.

"It seems you are." I stated simply before he finally managed to take off my blouse. I quickly moved us so I was on top before starting to take off his clothing. His hands were trailing up my sides as I managed to get his shirt off not noticing as he moved his hands behind me and swiftly took off my bra. I gasped in surprise as my bra fell from my shoulders. I didn't bother to cover them up considering they were already exposed and just settled on studying his expression. His eyes were fixed on my breasts as he moved his hands and up and gently took one in each hand. I moaned from the contact and closed my eyes in pleasure as he kneaded my nipples between his fingers. He sat up and started kissing my neck as I placed my hands on his abdomen. His kisses trailed down before he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Severus!" I let out a loud moan and moved my hand to his head before letting my fingers get tangled in his hair. I started thrusting my hips against his, desperate for some friction. He responded eagerly and moved his hips in rhythm with mine. He pushed my onto my back before taking his mouth away making me groan in protest. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me, before kissing down my body. Passed my breasts, and continued down below my bellybutton. My face heated up as he unbutton and unzip my skirt before pulling it down quickly, too fast for me to protest. My lacy black panties were all that were left on me.

"I don't think it's fair that you are still half dressed." I said nervously as he hooked his fingers underneath the elastic. He glanced up at me before giving me a comforting smile, knowing that I was nervous.

"You'll get your turn soon." He stated simply before pulling them down. I crossed my legs before he had a chance to see making him growl under his breath. "Relax." He stated simply as he started to gently push my legs open. I gulped before letting out a breath and letting him spread my legs. His eyes sparkled when I did so and he moved his hand in between my thighs before rubbing his thumb against my clit. I gasped out a moan as my hips involuntarily thrust up towards him. He held them down with his other hand as he started to rub it faster. I moaned louder and grabbed the bed sheets, needing to hold onto something. I groaned feeling an aching need to actually have something in me.

"Severus…please…" I trailed off, not knowing how to put it and not wanting to say it. He seemed to understand and gently thrust a finger in me. I moaned and closed my eyes in pleasure as he started to move his finger in me. Slow at first before gaining speed before he put in another one. I hissed in pain for a second, making him stop momentarily, before getting used to two and thrusting my hips towards him to let him know. He continued to finger me as he took his other hand away from my hips and pinched my clit making me arch my back from the bed in pleasure. I started to feel a pressure form in my abdomen as he continued.

"Severus." I said louder as the pressure seemed to increase. He took his fingers out and stopped making me groan in protest. I opened my eyes and glared at him but understanding why. I quickly pushed him onto his back so I was straddling him before gliding my hands down his chest before resting them on his pants. I felt his bulge and knew how much of a burden these pants must be. I unbuttoned them and unzipped them before pulling them down. His boxers held a tent and for a second I felt insanely nervous. Pushing that aside I glanced up at him once more before pulling them down as well. He was big, but I made sure not to dwell on that fact, knowing that I might chicken out, before hesitantly taking it in my hand and pumping it. He let out a loud moan before gripping the bed sheets. Knowing I must be doing something right I did it again and again before getting a certain speed that made him thrust up towards me. I continued that for a little longer before rubbing the head of his dick with my thumb.

"Anika." He moaned as he gripped the bed sheets tighter. I smirked triumphantly before wondering what else I could do. I licked my lips as a thought came to me before lowering my head and taking some of him into my mouth. His eyes, which were previously closed, sprang open before he looked down at me. I kept my eyes on him, wondering if I did something wrong. But seeing the desire in his eyes, I figure I did something right so I hesitantly ran my tongue over it. He groaned before thrusting slightly and running his hands through my hair.

"More." He begged making me run my tongue underneath his length before starting to suck on him. He groaned louder and gripped my hair tighter, although not painful. "God, Anika." He moaned as I started to suck on him harder and bobbing my head slightly. His breathing got faster and I wondered for a second if he was going to cum before he pulled himself out of my mouth. I looked up at him but before I could ask he moved so that I was underneath him, his length pressing against my opening.

"Protection."I managed to utter through my desire. He groaned before grabbing his wand off the night stand and muttering a spell to me.

"Done." He stated simply and tossed his wand somewhere before looking down at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, giving me a chance to back out. I didn't answer and instead wrapped my legs around his waist making his length go in slightly. We both gasped from the feeling before he gripped my hips.

"I'm guessing that was a yes." He muttered before quickly thrusting his whole length into me. I cried out in pain, but was thankful he went fast instead of slow. He pressed face into my shoulder and moan softly, not wanting me to hear that he was in pleasure while I was in pain. He was patient enough to wait for me to adjust before I rolled my hips into his, giving him the ok. He sighed in relief before thrusting again, making me wince slightly. This continued into I started feeling pleasure. I moaned and wrapped my legs tighter around him and start to thrust at a faster pace than he was going.

"Faster." I begged and he quickly complied, matching my pace and increasing the pleasure both of us were feeling. I moaned loudly and closed my eyes in pleasure and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He kissed my neck as he started to thrust harder into me making me mewl in pleasure.

"Oh god, Severus." I moaned loudly as he took my nipple into his mouth and suck on it. I gripped his shoulders harder as he shifted his position slightly and thrust into me again.

"There, Severus please." I managed to gasp out through the pleasure as he hit my g-spot. He moaned as he continued thrusting, hitting my g-spot every time. He took his mouth off of my breast.

"Open your eyes." He moaned as I complied. He lovingly stared down at me as I fought not to close them. He thrust harder making me moan loudly and bit my lip, trying not to close my eyes.

"Severus." I mutter as I felt the pressure return. His eyes found my again as he picked up his pace making me dig my nails into his shoulders.

"Say my name." He stated simply as the pressure continued to build. He hit my g-spot harder than before making me moan louder.

"Severus." He did it again making me repeat his name louder and louder as the pressure started to increase ten-fold.

"Anika." He growled as I felt my walls tighten around him as I tried not to let the pressure explode. "Cum." He said panting.

"Severus." I yelled as I let the pressure out and continued to tighten around him. He let out a loud moan before cumming himself. His arms collapsed and he laid his head on my shoulder as he finished and caught his breath. When he did he pulled out of me, making my groan in protest from the empty feeling, before lying down next to me and wrapping me in his arms.

"Amazing." He said as he kissed my neck. I grinned before turning around to face him.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd ask for an encore." I said as I snuggled into his chest before yawning. He chuckled as he managed to get the blanket out from underneath us and covering us with it.

"You'll get an encore, just not tonight." I grinned before falling asleep next to him.


End file.
